El trofeo
by Scorpio G
Summary: Athena ha muerto. La tierra se encuentra en ruinas, los pocos santos sobrevivientes dispersos, Camus de Acuario dirigiendo el último escuadrón ateniense y Saga ha cambiado de bando, Milo de Escorpio ha quedado para resguardar el santuario de las fuerzas enemigas, cargándose los suficientes para que otros dioses consideren su posesión un trofeo de guerra. Saga x Milo
1. Capítulo 1: Cambio de mando

**El trofeo**

 **Pareja:** Saga x Milo

 **Advertencias:** De momento ninguna

 **Renuncia:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece, si lo hiciera se llamaría Saint Milo XD

 **Aclaraciones:** Mundo post apocalíptico. En éste fic Milo también es versión mujer, pero no la pelirroja, simplemente es versión mujer del original.

 **Sinopsis:** Athena ha muerto. La tierra se encuentra en ruinas, los pocos santos sobrevivientes dispersos, Camus de Acuario dirigiendo el último escuadrón ateniense y Saga ha cambiado de bando, Milo de Escorpio ha quedado para resguardar el santuario de las fuerzas enemigas, cargándose los suficientes para que otros dioses consideren su posesión un trofeo de guerra.

 **Capítulo 1: Cambio de mando**

Athena había prohibido el uso de armas, a menos que el santo de Libra lo autorizara, pero tanto ella como el anciano Dohko estaban muertos, no tenía sentido respetar esa regla.

Eso pensaba Milo mientras repartía Arcos y flechas, lanzas, cadenas y demás artefactos que quedaran resguardados, como viejas reliquias, en los templos dorados.

Con solo diez santos de Bronce a su cargo, tres amazonas, un santo de plata, y unos cientos de aprendices y soldados, Milo, única de rango dorado ahí, veía la toma del santuario inminente.

Más si quien guiaba a la horda de invasores no era otro que el mismo Saga, ex caballero de Géminis.

Habían peleado duro, perdido a muchos, resistido con valentía diez invasiones externas cuando no estaban en condiciones de soportar una sola, pero todo estaba llegando a su final, ellos tenían esperanza, pero eran realistas, ya ni contaban con las oraciones de su diosa.

Milo de Escorpio, que observaba el ejercito que se aproximaba por las montañas, sintió aprensión, odiaba enviar a sus hombres a una misión suicida, no tenían una diosa que proteger, solo estaban cuidando un templo vació, sus convicciones, por lo que habían jurado, y todo lo que conocían como hogar.

La tierra no era más que un basurero, por el que revivir les hizo desear a todos volver a la muerte, el último gran conflicto se libró en ella, Apolo y Artemisa se enfrentaron a Athena y los tres perecieron, el cielo mismo era recordatorio de esa guerra, que se había teñido de luto, la oscuridad los cubría todo el día, una tenue luz alumbraba, regalándoles días grises, producida por algún dios que buscaba mayor visibilidad para sus hombres que se movían en combate.

La ciudades estaban desiertas, despobladas, pequeñas comunidades nómade viajaban en busca de recursos, otras se estaban estableciendo en lugares nunca antes habitados, nada quedaba de los asombrosos edificios de antaño, las calles asfaltadas, modernos vehículos, la humanidad había dado un salto en el tiempo, pero hacia atrás, contaba con los mismos recursos de hace siglos con las enfermedades de la actualidad, lo que la estaba orillando a una posible extinción.

Milo giró sobre sus talones, y ahí estaban ellos, a sus espaldas, mirándola con expectativa, entendía en esos momentos la dura carga que había llevado Athena en el pasado, siendo el faro de esperanza para tantos, así se sentía en esos momentos, cuando todo recaía sobre su espalda, todos se apoyaban en ella como único pilar, y ella… no tenía de quien sostenerse.

Shaina de Ofiuco, Marin de Aquila, June de Camaleón, Orfeo de Lyra, Jabu de Unicornio, Shun de Andrómeda, eran solo algunos de los nombres de quienes la seguían, quienes le habían jurado lealtad cuando en medio de la peor crisis del santuario, y de la humanidad, ella tomara las riendas del ejército, la única de rango dorado que permaneció en el santuario en vez de dispersarse por el mundo, combatiendo con soldados de otros dioses que buscaban ganar terreno.

Los santos dorados nunca fueron buenos poniéndose de acuerdo, pero en esa ocasión se habían lucido, con Athena muerta todos se separaron, a su mayoría ya se los daba por muertos, mientras que otros se desconocía su paradero, Shura de Capricornio y Camus de Acuario estaban combatiendo lejos de Grecia mientras buscaban reunir a jóvenes con gran presencia de cosmos, esperanzados de formar una nueva generación, de que Athena volvería a ellos de alguna manera y tendrían un santuario funcionando para recibirla.

Ninguno de ellos entendía que para cuando lograran su cometido ya no quedaría nada que salvar, lo que quedaba de la orden estaba a punto de caer frente a la última invasión, lo último que esperaban tener que enfrentar, el más poderoso de la orden, quien fue el modelo a seguir de muchos y lideró el santuario durante trece años, estaba de regreso, pero para acabar de destruirlo.

Milo solo le pedía una cosa a su diosa, si es que no podía retornar, que le concediera ser quien tomara la cabeza de Saga de Géminis.

* * *

La primer línea de defensa ya había caído, no se trataba de los soldados rasos o aprendices, Milo no manejaba al ejército que quedaba como piezas de ajedrez, no enviaría a luchar a quienes no tenían oportunidad contra la superioridad de los invasores, ellos serían el último grupo de oposición. Marin de Aquila estaba muerta, y por lo que acontecía a la distancia, Orfeo de Lyra sería el próximo en caer.

Milo tomó el arco y flecha de Aioros de Sagitario, lo único que quedaba de ese guardián era la armadura, y se preparó para atacar, ya tenía a su blanco, Saga de Géminis, así se había deshecho de varios intrusos más, como patriarca no podía ni debía abandonar su puesto, si caía lo que quedaba de la orden lo haría con ella, sus propios hombres se lo rogaban, que no saliera al campo de batalla, la necesitaban con vida, habían puesto en palabras ese asunto cuando tras la primer invasión, en un descuido, alguien la atacó por la espalda, provocándole una herida que pudo ser mortal, el terror se apoderó de lso atenienses, que vengaron con gran valor a su líder, velaron por su recuperación, y luego le impusieron esa orden, 'No vuelvas a combatir, no sea que contigo se apague la luz de esperanza del santuario'

Sensible a sus temores, ella había obedecido, nuevamente entendiendo todas las dificultades y frustraciones de las que fue presa Athena en el pasado, pero encontró otras maneras de intervenir.

Como buen atalaya, desde la cima, podía proteger, gracias a la herencia de sagitario, el santuario con sus flechas doradas. Dueña de una puntería prodigiosa, de la manera que antes sus agujas daban en el blanco, así lo hacían las flechas, que tomaban por sorpresa a los que arremetían contra el santuario.

No era del todo justo, pero los que los atacaban no tenían ningún parámetro moral, estaban limpiándolos cual maleza, tratando de desaparecerlos para sembrar algo nuevo, ya no se trataba de su orgullo como santos, sino de sobrevivir, del derecho que tenían a existir, en un enfrentamiento de ese tipo ya no había reglas.

Por eso cuando Saga de Géminis apareció en escena no lo dudó y apuntó directo a su cabeza, buscando su punto ciego, matarlo no detendría esa guerra, pero les regalaría una victoria momentánea… hasta la próxima invasión.

Tensó la cuerda, recargándola en uno de sus labios, tratando de ni siquiera respirar, apuntó y espero el momento apropiado, cuando él estuvo quieto y sin casco, y soltó la flecha dorada… Pero falló.

Nunca antes había fallado, pero lo vio en esos momentos, la flecha solo sacudió el cabello de Saga y llamó su atención, ahora él la estaba mirando a la distancia, esos ojos esmeralda que marcaron su infancia y en esos instantes sacudieron todo su ser.

Alterada regresó al interior del templo principal, consciente de que descubierta esa artimaña Saga no se dejaría atrapar por ella, no podía usarse el mismo truco dos veces contra un Santo de Athena, menos si éste era Saga.

Miró a quienes la esperaban ansiosos y tuvo la certeza que era hora de dar la orden que más temía, la que no sería bien recibida, pero no estando Athena en ese recinto ella no consentiría que se derramara más sangre en vano, Camus y Shura la odiarían por tomar una decisión así, pero ellos no estaban ahí, si lo estuvieran tendrían una oportunidad de sobrevivir al menos, pero no, estaban obsesionados con la generación futura mientras lo que quedaba de la propia se caía a pedazos, pero ellos no pelearían por sobras.

"¿Milo?" Shun de Andrómeda se aproximó a ella, con expresión interrogante.

"Debemos rendirnos"

Las exclamaciones no tardaron en escucharse en el gran salón, no eran de ira, más bien dolor, ella estaba poniendo en palabras lo que todos ya sabían únicamente.

"No vienen por ustedes, vienen por mí, si me entrego quizás les dejen vivir"

Nuevamente las voces se superpusieron entre ellas, y varios trataron de hacerse oír, entre ellos Jabu de unicornio, también de Escorpio.

"En ese caso haremos tiempo, puede huir y reunirse con el Señor Camus"

Lo decían como si fuera algo sencillo, Milo no tenía a menor idea de donde empezar siquiera a buscar a su mejor amigo, si así fuera habría enviado por él cuando todo se salió de control.

"¡No voy a dejarlos!" La voz de la patriarca se escuchó por sobre los demás, fuerte y autoritaria "¡Y no los he guiado para llevarlos conmigo al Hades! Sí mi vida sirve para que puedan seguir adelante me daré por satisfecha, ustedes son el futuro de éste santuario"

Ante ella estaba el grupo de jóvenes que había estado preparando el último tiempo, ninguno superaba los doce años, valientes y decididos, pero no eran más que niños, completamente carentes de experiencia, al menos intentaría preservar sus vidas.

Los reclamos no cesaron, incluso rodaron varias lágrimas, pero Milo impuso su autoridad, la misma que ellos le habían dado, más que liderarlos ella prometió protegerlos y eso iba a hacer.

Las doce casas fueron invadidas por completo, atravesadas como si solo una ruta de viaje se tratara, no había guardianes que las resguardaran, Orfeo de Lyra estaba fuera de combate, aunque seguía con vida, Shaina y June habían sido capturadas, el resto no era amenaza para los guerreros acorazados que los atacaban.

En cuestión de minutos las grandes puertas del templo principal fueron abiertas, y todos voltearon a ver como Saga ingresaba, envestido en su armadura negra, más ceñida que la de Géminis, pero también con grandes hombreras, en el pecho tenía un cristal redondo, que sobresalía, y en el interior del mismo resplandecía una luz, como si relámpagos estallaran dentro del mismo. También tenía un cinturón, de él pendía una espada en su funda, pero lo más curioso era su espalda, había unas alas, oscuras también, pero cuando la luz las tocaba se veían cientos de colores en ellas

Un gran silencio se generó en el salón y un duelo de miradas fue establecido entre ambos líderes, Milo tenía muchas cosas que escupirle en la cara a quien consideraba un traidor del peor tipo, pero sabía que no estaba en condiciones de hablar libremente, necesitaba la buena voluntad de Saga, era un hombre calculador y práctico, sabía que podía llegar a negociar con él, por eso se arriesgaba a dar un alto al fuego, no vería morir a los niños que llevaba cinco años formando para caballeros, si el precio era su honor lo pagaría.

"Saga de Géminis" Le saludó avanzando entre la multitud hacia él, pese a ocupar el puesto como patriarca vestía su armadura de Escorpio.

"Solo Saga, por favor" Aclaró él, acercándose también, mientras la observaba detenidamente. No se habían visto desde que él dejara el santuario al ver morir a Athena, pero tampoco se habían tratado de manera directa desde que ella era una niña. "Se acabó el juego Milo, es hora de que te rindas"

Por mucho que le enfureciera escucharlo, ella ya sabía eso, había ganado varias batallas, pero la guerra estaba perdida.

"Soy consciente de la situación" Se detuvo a solo un metro de distancia, sosteniéndole aún la mirada, desafiante "Pero tengo una petición"

"No estas en condición de hacer peticiones, pero te escucho" Él también estaba molesto, hubiera preferido no tener que llegar a esos extremos, hacía ya un año que se le había exigido entregar el santuario, no solo se negó con necedad, sino que llevó a los santos restantes a incontables enfrentamientos contra las nuevas fuerzas que buscaban restablecer el orden, se hubieran ahorrado muchas vidas si tanto Milo como los demás dorados hubieran dejado su orgullo ateniense a un lado, él mismo no se habría tenido que manchar las manos con sangre hermana de ser así.

"Haré lo que me pidas, pero preserva la vida de mis hombres, si aún recuerdas algo de lo que juraste de antaño, si te queda algo de respeto por Athena y éste santuario, hazlo"

Aún que podía esperar una petición de ese tipo viniendo de ella, le pareció un insulto, que pensara que estaba ahí para masacrarlos, pero solo frunció el ceño y se guardó sus opiniones, si quería que bajaran las armas no era buena idea discutir con su 'matriarca' esos jóvenes estaban dispuestos a morir por ella, así que le convenía apaciguar las aguas.

"Tengo ordenes de llevarte conmigo con vida, Milo, no es necesario que nadie aquí muera en vano" Observó a todos los presentes antes de seguir hablando "Athena ha muerto, y no va a retornar a la tierra ¡Acéptenlo! Tanto el santuario como Milo de Escorpio quedan bajo mi custodia hasta que se decida su futuro, cooperen y no verán morir a nadie más"

Se escucharon muchos improperios y quejas, pero la líder elevó su mano e impuso su voz nuevamente.

"¡Silencio! ¡Solo obedezcan!"

"Lleven a los menores al sector de campamentos, Ofiuco, Camaleón, Andrómeda y Lyra irán a las mazmorras por ahora, Milo de Escorpio se irá conmigo"

En cuestión de segundo Saga puso a trabajar a todos sus hombres y los habitantes del santuario fueron arreados cual ganado, entre protestas y algunos forcejeos, pero la resistencia fue mínima.

Milo apretó fuerte sus puños mientras temblaba por la ira contenida, cuanto deseaba abrir fuego en ese momento, luchar hasta la muerte para no tener que presenciar lo que estaba pasando, pero se había prometido no volver a dejar que sus emociones nublaran su juicio, también juró proteger a esas personas por lo que sabía que su decisión fue la correcta.

"¿Dónde están los demás, Milo?" La interrogó Saga en cuanto estuvieron solos.

"Búscalos por tu cuenta" Atacó, no tenía en realidad información útil que darle, pero le irritaba que él pensara que de tenerla se la daría.

"Cómo les gusta complicar todo innecesariamente, son como críos"

Ese insulto fue un golpe directo a su ego y la manera en que su rostro se transformó fue la mayor evidencia.

"¡Vendes a tu diosa y hermanos y te atreves a burlarte de nosotros! ¡Me repugnas Saga!"

El nombrado se cruzó de brazos, viéndola aún con superioridad.

"Por si no lo has notado, ya no tenemos diosa"

"¡Cómo te atreves!"

"Y no sería necesario tanto conflicto si lo asimilaran y siguieran adelante, por el bien de la humanidad, pero prefieren quedarse con su caro orgullo y ver a su raza perecer, te equivocas Milo, ustedes están vendiendo a sus hermanos, negándoles la oportunidad de sobrevivir y servir a un nuevo dios"

"¡Nuestra única diosa es Athena! Un traidor como tú nunca podría entenderlo"

"Suficiente" La interrumpió, cansado "Despójate de tu armadura, nos iremos de aquí"

La orden la tomó por sorpresa y la hizo olvidar de su rencor.

"Tengo una petición"

"Ya hiciste tu petición" Le recordó exasperado.

"Tengo otra petición"

"¿Y cuál es?"

Milo dudó que tanto rebelar y escogió lo mejor que pudo sus palabras.

"Quiero ir a la fuente de Athena primero"

El ex caballero de Géminis alzo una ceja desconfiado por esa declaración.

"¿Se trata de un truco?"

"No, ahí están los heridos, quiero verlos por última vez antes de irme"

Saga meditó en esas dramáticas palabras, seguía desconfiando de lo que se le pedía, pero de igual manera sintió mucha incomodidad por lo que significaba esa declaración.

"Milo, no te estoy llevando a tu ejecución, tienes mi palabra"

La joven se contuvo de reír ante eso, quiso recordarle lo que podía hacer con su palabra, pero nuevamente se recordó que si quería conseguir algo de él no debía provocarlo, quisiera o no estaba a su merced.

"¿Me concederás mi petición?"

El mayor se cruzó de brazos y la examinó queriendo entender lo que pasaba por esa mente, tendría muchos problemas si llegaba a escapársele, pero dudaba que lo hiciera, sabía que ponía en riesgo la vida de todos los que estaban cautivos ahí, ¿Suicidarse? No, ella no era de las que se daban por vencida, lo había demostrado todo ese tiempo, ¿Un truco? Eso era posible ahora, la había visto tratar de clavarle una flecha en la cabeza a traición, aunque… también la vio fallar un tiro seguro, Milo jamás le erraba a un blanco, pudo matarlo y decidió no hacerlo, era una mujer muy extraña.

"Iré contigo, serás breve, y no intentes nada"

Milo se despojó de su armadura, la que se ensambló en el suelo a poca distancia, y quedó vestida únicamente por ropas de entrenamiento normales, camino fuera del recinto, por delante de Saga y éste la siguió de cerca, sin perderla de vista.

La fuente de Athena quedaba alejada del santuario y en esas cabañas se albergaba a los caballeros heridos y enfermos, que no eran pocos en tiempos de guerra.

La líder de la orden se movió por el campamento con determinación, sin prestar demasiada atención a su alrededor, evidentemente buscaba algo, Saga por su parte hacia todo lo contario, no podía dejar de observar cada camilla o lecho improvisado en el suelo, la cantidad de jóvenes en estado lamentable que se quejaban mientras eran atendidos por personas que poco sabían de salud, nunca hubo demasiados médicos en el santuario, nunca se apostó por la recuperación de los heridos, por lo visto Milo había tratado de cambiar esa política, aunque sin los recursos necesarios.

Entraron a una cabaña en particular, en ella si los esperaba un doctor, su solo porte lo delataba, tenía un cuaderno en mano en el que hacía algunos apuntes, no se sorprendió de ver ingresar a la joven, pero si se mostró inquieto por la presencia de Saga.

"Su excelencia, no la esperaba"

Al ex Géminis aún le costaba asimilar que se refirieran a Milo como patriarca, no existía un precedente de ese tipo, como tampoco lo había habido de una mujer como Santo dorado antes de ella, al parecer pensaba seguir rompiendo estereotipos y costumbres.

"¿Cómo sigue?"

Ante esa pregunta Saga buscó al paciente del que evidentemente hablaban, en la habitación había un total de cuatro camas y… una cuna, junto a ésta estaba sentada una doncella con su bebé en brazos, Milo avanzó hasta ella y tomó al niño ella misma, debía tener apenas un año.

"¿Y ese bebé?"

La interrogada lo miró por sobre el hombro con fastidio, luego regresó su atención al infante.

"Alguien bajo mi cuidado"

Esa era una respuesta muy ambigua. Saga se preguntó brevemente si podría ser de ella, pero le parecía muy poco probable, no tuvo tiempo de gestar una vida mientras entrenaba nuevos soldados. Pero decidió no volver a preguntar, al fin y al cabo si ella no quería hablar al respecto no tenía por qué insistir, un niño no era un problema, más bien se había vuelto algo difícil de ver.

Un gemido captó la atención de los presentes, y recién entonces Saga reconoció a uno de los pacientes, al que Milo se aproximó de inmediato, devolviendo el bebé a los brazos de su cuidadora.

Ahí estaba Hyoga Cignus, lo había dado por muerto hacía tiempo, y por lo que pudo apreciar, no estuvo muy lejos de ese estado. Tenía heridas vendadas por todo su cuerpo, en especial en el pecho, pero lo más lamentable era a su derecha, donde algo primordial para todo caballero faltaba…el caballero de Bronce había perdido un brazo.

Los gemidos fueron solo eso, el joven continuó inconsciente, generando una expresión de angustia en la joven Escorpio, que sentándose a su lado acarició sus cabellos.

Incómodo por ese triste cuadro, saga desvió la atención hacia el médico que estaba ahí y se acercó a hablar con él.

"¿Qué tan mal está?" Su voz fue apenas un susurro, pero de todas formas fue oído por la joven.

"Esta mejor que cuando llegó, pero aún le falta recuperarse, el problema es que no tiene deseos de hacerlo" Le explicó el profesional.

Saga podía entender eso, más que perder uno de los sentidos, perder parte del cuerpo era una verdadera amargura para cualquier caballero, podía llegar a inutilizarte para el resto de tu vida, y si a eso se le sumaban todos los combates, guerras, el estado en el que estaba el mundo por el que habían dado tanto, la muerte de su diosa, y en el caso de Hyoga, de sus mejores amigos, podía entender que el joven no tuviera deseos de salir adelante, aunque esos si eran los deseos de Milo por lo que estaba viendo. Los dos con cabelleras rubias, en esos momentos parecían hermanos, y en cierta manera lo eran, Hyoga era alumno del mejor amigo de Milo, por ende, era su responsabilidad como si de un hermanito se tratara.

Saga aguardó pacientemente a que esa despedida acabara, guardándose su ansiedad por irse, al menos le debía eso, no estaba seguro de si Milo volvería algún día al santuario, si bien sabía que su vida no corría peligro aún desconocía el futuro que tenía por delante, pero no podía ser mucho peor que quedarse a esperar su muerte ahí y vivir en guerra como lo había hecho hasta ese momento.

Cuando por fin ella se puso de pie, hizo la tercera petición, la que sabía que acabaría haciendo desde que entró ahí.

"¿Puedo llevar al niño conmigo?"

Otra vez el mayor se sintió tentado de preguntar por esa criatura, pero supo que no valía la pena.

"No Milo"

Ella comprendió, debió esperar esa respuesta también, pero eso no borró la preocupación de su rostro, por más que tratara de actuar con naturalidad, no olvidaba que estaba en carácter de prisionera, algo nuevo y horrible en su vida.

"Pero no correrá riesgo su vida aquí, te lo aseguro"

No supo si ella le creyó, pero al menos la vió asentir y eso fue suficiente.

"Ven" Le indicó extendiendo su mano, ella dudó pero acabó acercándose, Saga la envolvió en sus brazos, consiguiendo que perdiera de golpe el aliento, luego su técnica fue activada, y se vio entrando en uno de esos agujeros que eran propios de Géminis, viajando por un espacio desconocido y casi vació, desprovisto hasta de sonidos, para volver al mundo que conocía, solo que en un lugar completamente diferente.

Delante de ellos se levantaban varias edificaciones, pero una sobresalía entre todas ellas, un templo de proporciones descomunales, blanco y con forma de cúpula, era lo que se alcanzaba a ver desde donde estaban, pero a medida que comenzaron a caminar se fue revelando más del mismo.

Cientos de soldados, trabajadores y doncellas se fueron atravesando en el camino, parecían estar en medio de una comunidad en pleno crecimiento, limpia, organizada, progresistas, todo se veía nuevo y bien cuidado.

Cuando llegaron al templo principal Milo notó que tenía una extensa y ancha escalera en la entrada y que dos estatuas de pavo real con sus colas abiertas como abanicos custodiaban las dos puertas de ingreso, de hecho habían visto varias de esas aves dando vueltas sueltas por el lugar.

"Así que éste es el templo de la diosa Hera"

Por mucho que le molestara admitirlo, sentía gran curiosidad al estar ahí, dentro se encontraba la reina del olimpo, reina de todos los dioses, inclusive de Athena, la diosa del matrimonio, una diosa cuyo culto se extendía a épocas anteriores a los helenos mismos y había inspirado a sociedades matriarcales.

La última que esperaba ver algún día sobre la tierra.

Con una mano en su espalda, Saga la obligó a avanzar, pues se había quedado estupefacta, y pronto se vieron caminando por un interminable pasillo alfombrado, y adornado a ambos lados por cuadros, estatuas y bustos, que los llevaron hasta el recinto donde la diosa los aguardaba.

Esa parte no le pareció muy diferente al santuario a Milo, el trono elevado, las muchas columnas, salvo por las flores decorativas y los jarrones con plumas de pavo real.

Tras la gruesa cortina del trono apareció ella, una hermosa mujer de gran estatura, cabellos muy largos y castaños, completamente ondulados, ataviada con una elegante toga, joyas y la conocida corona con la que había sido retratada tantas veces, con diferentes apariencias, pero la misma elegancia.

"Saga, has vuelto antes de lo que esperaba" Le dijo ella sonriente, mientras descendía por las escaleras, no había nadie más dentro del recinto. Milo pudo notar algo más, que empeoró su malestar, ella tenía a Nike en su mano derecha.

"Mi señora, le he traído a Milo de Escorpio, como me lo pidió"

La diosa fijó sus ojos dorados en la joven al escucharlo, como si recién notara su presencia, la examinó minuciosamente, de pies a cabeza, consiguiendo apenarla en gran manera.

"Ya veo porqué el escándalo, mis hombres estarán eufóricos"

Esas palabras preocuparon a Milo y se lo transmitió sin darse cuenta a Saga al voltear a verlo.

"¿Mi señora?" Interrogó él, pero la diosa solo sonrió con un toque de travesura, sin agregar nada más, solo se paseó alrededor de ellos examinándolos.

"Me has dado muchos dolores de cabeza jovencita, si fueras un hombre tu cabeza estaría en éste momento en una bandeja"

"No entiendo la diferencia" Expresó confundida, porque el ser mujer la volvía menos aberrante para sus enemigos.

"Hablas ante una diosa sin su permiso, también eres atrevida"

La sangre subió al rostro de Milo, consciente de su falta, no servía a Hera, pero conociendo su estatus divino le debía respeto y lo sabía, por eso se llamó a silencio.

Hera seguía sin lucir molesta, todo el asunto parecía divertirle demasiado.

"Mis soldados han perdido tiempo valioso y energía tratando de conquistar el santuario ateniense, o lo que queda de él, pero fueron frustrados todas las veces por una mujer, por la representante de Atenea en la tierra, dime niña ¿No sabes que tu diosa esta muerta?"

No importaba cuantas veces lo escuchara, todas las veces la desmoralizaba.

"Athena ha muerto antes, siempre regresa a nosotros"

"Esta vez es diferente, su alma fue destruida, ¿Por qué otro motivo crees que estoy aquí? ¿Crees que Zeus permitiría esto si su adorada hija fuera a revivir?"

Milo no supo que responder y se llamó a silencio, Hera solo la analizó antes de acercarse a ella y tomarla por la barbilla.

"Te han llamado patriarca, pero no lo eres, en todo caso una matriarca, el santuario de Athena será otro templo bajo mi dominio, al igual que todos los santuarios en ruinas que han quedado en la tierra, los reuniré a todos bajo mi mando, por lo que colocaré un nuevo patriarca allá para empezar, uno de mis leales hombres se hará cargo y como compensación por todos éstos contratiempos te entregaré a él"

De repente Milo deseo ser hombre para recibir la decapitación de la que habían hablado. Ella, que jamás había conocido varón alguno… No podían inducirle mayor humillación que esa ¿Sabía Hera lo que significaba para una guerrera lo que estaba proponiendo?

"Mi señora" Insistió una vez más Saga, también perplejo por lo que estaba escuchando "Prometió que no le harían daño"

"Y Cumpliré esa promesa" Aseguró, aun sonriendo "No estoy hablando de prostitución si eso es a lo que te refieres, sino de matrimonio, será beneficioso también para ella, creo que lo que más anhela es regresar a su santuario, le estoy otorgando esa posibilidad"

Así que ese era su plan, utilizar a Milo para ganar la buena voluntad de los atenienses que seguían con vida y poder encausarlos a su favor, Saga y Milo entendían la necesidad de todo eso, pero a ninguno de los dos le agradaba, en especial a la joven, que estaba en shock con esas novedades.

"También es una posibilidad buena para ti Saga, su posesión será para quien gane los enfrentamientos que organizaremos en mi honor, si participas y ganas puedes tener de regreso el mando del santuario como en el pasado y a la mujer que deseas"

* * *

Hasta aquí.

Estaba aburrida y tuve ganas de intentar algo diferente, a ver si pegaba XD espero sus opiniones, positivas y negativas para saber si a alguien le interesa que siga publicando esta historia, mientras sigo escribiendo para actualizar mi otro fic que ya casi acabo pero necesitaba sacarme primero esto de la cabeza.


	2. Capítulo 2: Atrapando al sol

**El trofeo**

 **Capítulo 2: Atrapando al sol**

'La mujer que deseas'

Mientras Milo acababa de procesar las últimas palabras de la diosa Hera, ésta retomó su lugar escaleras arriba, despidiendo a ambos con un movimiento de su mano y una arruga en la frente.

"Has que la vistan como mujer, no soporto ya verla en esos harapos"

Milo se miró a sí misma, algo ofendida por el comentario, llevaba las mismas ropas que cualquier santo, pero imaginaba que ese era precisamente el problema de la diosa del matrimonio.

"Ven" La mano de Saga en su espalda la obligó a caminar, de igual manera no tenía razones para permanecer ahí, el único lugar a donde quería ir era el santuario, pero Hera había prometido que la enviaría ahí junto a un nuevo patriarca, no podía imaginar a nadie digno de semejante honor en ese ejército, pero debía reconocer que la situación podría ser mucho peor.

Salieron del templo principal y fueron a otro, separado, de forma alargada, como una enorme galería, llena de soldados y con doncellas yendo y viniendo, no le costó mucho trabajo a la joven suponer que era donde descansaban los guardianes de la diosa, que no eran pocos.

Llegaron hasta una especie de balneario cerrado, la piscina era más grande que las que solía haber en el templo patriarcal, en ese lugar estaban cuatro mujeres trabajando, llevaban telas, perfumes y sahumerios. Cuando se detuvieron frente a ellos imaginaron que ya habían recibido las ordenes con anterioridad.

Saga se dirigió a la que estaba más cercana a él.

"Se las encargo hasta que Hera mande por ella"

Milo al ver las intenciones del antiguo guardián de Géminis de retirarse volteo a verlo preocupada, esos ojos turquesa le estaban pidiendo que no la abandonara en manos de desconocidos, que no la dejara sola en suelo extranjero, y el mayor tuvo que armarse de todo el valor para ignorar esa súplica silenciosa y retirarse sin más.

Cuando la puerta se cerró la joven se sintió morir. Como primer reflejo tomó una maseta que adornaba los bordes de la piscina y la levantó para estrellarla contra una pared.

La exclamación de las doncellas la obligó a calmarse, si debían llamar guardias para reducirla llegaría al tope de la paciencia de la diosa Hera y necesitaba su favor si quería volver a ver a su gente, solo que el camino que debía atravesar le desagradaba demasiado.

'Pero hice una promesa'

Recordó a Camus y se armó de valor para dejar que esas mujeres se acercaran a ella y la despojaran de su ropa. Su mente hizo un gran trabajo desconectándola de la realidad para no experimentar tanta humillación, ser bañada en esas aguas por dos doncellas, que sacudieron cada impureza de su piel, tratándola con varias cremas y lociones, y ser perfumada por todo el cuerpo, envuelta en una elegante toga blanca y brazaletes de plata.

Al cabo de unas horas la examinaron y sonrieron las cuatro satisfechas, ofreciéndole también algo de beber, agua o jugo de fruta, lo que a Milo se le apetecía era una botella entera de vino, pero dudaba que le proporcionaran alcohol.

Se dedicó la tarde a ver por uno de los balcones esa ciudad que contempló al llegar, aun no pudiendo creer lo que divisaban sus ojos, no creyó vivir para ver una ciudad de nuevo en todo su apogeo, un santuario en realidad, tantas personas en buenas condiciones, cientos de soldados entrenando o simplemente patrullando, algunos deteniéndose en el camino a disfrutar del sol y una charla a mena con sus compañeros o para cortejar alguna bella doncella.

Como si le clavaran un cuchillo en el cuerpo, esas imágenes le recordaban su hogar, no de dónde provenía, sino donde se formó como amazona, los buenos tiempos del santuario, cuando sus muros contenían a tantos aprendices de tantas nacionalidades diferentes, cuando no se sabía que deparaba el futuro y ella y los demás se entrenaban para proteger un mundo del que solo quedarían cenizas. Casi pudo verlo, ella y Camus corriendo una carrera en el coliseo… Shura reprendiéndolos por ser ruidosos, en realidad a ella, Camus nunca lo fue, Kanon moviéndose entre las sombras e invitándola a ir más allá de los límites permitidos del santuario, Afrodita queriendo que sea más femenina… y Camus jurando que rompería su amistad si algún día se portaba como mujer.

Le dolía recordar, pero mucho más el tener que admitir que los mejores años de su tierra fueron lo que estuvieron bajo la soberanía de Saga, el falso patriarca… el falso amigo, el traidor.

Claro que él no siempre fue eso, hubo un tiempo que fue todo para Milo.

 **Flash Back**

Sabía que estaba en problemas, lo sabía, lo que no sabía era como salir de ello.

Milo siempre había sido una niña imprudente, un 'espíritu libre' como le solía llamar una de las cocineras del comedor de soldados, una chispita de luz que iba rebotando de un lugar a otro, difícil de atrapar, difícil de seguir, difícil de disciplinar, así era cuando deambulaba por las calles, y no cambió demasiado cuando llegó al santuario, para desgracia de su maestro y de la propia Milo.

El santo de Escorpio era un hombre de muy poca paciencia, nada acostumbrado a lidiar con féminas tan pequeñas. Los primeros meses fueron un dolor de cabeza para él, pronto descubrió que debería romper muchas de sus estructuras si quería hacer de Milo una mujer útil, nunca había entrenado a una chica, ni siquiera enfrentado a una amazona adulto, le era fácil mantener a raya a sus otros dos discípulos, a los cuales comer el polvo un par de veces les había quitado lo impertinente, pero ¿Qué debía hacer con una niña? Tenía una pendorcha que apenas y le llegaba a la cadera, con más cabello que masa corporal, de grandes ojos turquesa y una voz que taladraba sus oídos y las paredes de Escorpio.

Una niña en fin… a la que tarde entendió que no debía tratar como tal.

Ella lo había engatusado con sus largas pestañas, sus brillantes miradas y risa contagiosa, su apariencia tan frágil y desprotegida, siempre conseguía lo que quería y hacía lo que quería, hasta que el mayor entendió que si quería que ella tuviera una vida con propósito y no acabara muerta durante los primeros enfrentamientos de aprendices debería tratarla con dureza, mucha más que la aplicada a los varones, porque Milo ya estaba muy avanzada en su rebeldía, no aceptaría de buena gana que sometieran su voluntad.

Y fue ahí cuando empezaron las duras penitencias.

Que no sirvieron para nada, Milo se negaba a cumplirlas.

De ahí pasaron a las golpizas, que la persuadieron de cumplir las penitencias.

Fue un momento duro para ambas partes, el hombre se sentía el peor de los ogros de escuchar a la diminuta infanta llorar a gritos, y Milo se sentía injustamente maltratada.

Todo eso desencadenó la situación en la que se encontraba la pequeña aprendiz esa noche, cuando ridículamente pensó que podría volver al orfanato caminando.

Había robado algo de pan y fruta de la nevera, armado su pequeña mochila, y cuando su maestro se ausentó para ir a una reunión en la sala patriarcal… Milo se marchó.

Nadie le dijo nada, nadie la detuvo, era pequeña y aparentemente inocente, ninguno de los santos que la vio sospechó sus intenciones al vagar por las doce casas de noche, solo el santo de Acuario, que iba ascendiendo desde Virgo, se dignó a preguntarle qué es lo que estaba haciendo, iba llegando con un pequeño niño de cabellera pelirroja.

Milo mintió, a esa edad lo hacía aún, no apreciaba todavía la honestidad, inventó un encargo de su maestro sobre correr ida y vuelta por las escaleras, ese había sido ya uno de sus castigos, la mentira pareció creíble y se le permitió avanzar.

Creyó que la suerte estaba de su lado, hasta que saliendo del perímetro del santuario descubrió que no tenía idea hacia dónde ir, en su cama había pensado que cuando estuviera ahí su instinto la llevaría a casa, pero no fue así.

Vagó por la zona montañosa durante horas, en que la oscuridad la envolvió por completo y los ruidos de la naturaleza despertaron sus temores infantiles.

No sabía a donde iba, pero aún sabía por dónde volver.

Pero también sabía que para ese entonces su horrible maestro ya estaría al tanto de que había escapado y que las consecuencias serían enormes. Ese pensamiento la convenció de avanzar.

Lo hizo hasta que sintió que estaba dando vueltas en círculos y que la luz de la luna no iluminaba tan bien como se esperaría. El miedo de nunca llegar a ningún lado y de que alguna criatura, de las que salían en esos libros sobre dioses, la devorara le hizo reconsiderar la posibilidad de volver, de repente no temía tanto al castigo como a seguir en ese lugar.

Cuando iba a darse la vuelta un siseo captó su atención. Su visión periférica le hizo ver algo oscuro que acababa de moverse con velocidad. Dio unos pasos y lo sintió, un dolor agudo en su pierna derecha, gritó y vio a sus pies dos ojos que la observaban con malicia, una serpiente enorme que le hacía frente levantándose sobre sí misma para volver a atacar.

Tal fue el sobresalto que olvidó donde estaba parada y cayó de la saliente.

Quedó sobre otra saliente que estaba dos metros abajo, la que evitó que cayera hacía el precipicio, pero todo el peso de su cuerpo había recaído sobre su brazo derecho produciéndole un dolor incomparable, su estómago se sacudió por la sensación, y todo se volvió borroso.

Cuando despertó tardó en recordar donde estaba, aún era de noche, seguía adolorida, tanto que apenas podía moverse, pero además de eso estaba toda empapada, había empezado a llover.

Se arrastró hasta quedar con su espalda contra la montaña, buscando un poco de reparo, fue inútil, la lluvia venía de frente y golpeaba su cara.

Nuevamente volvió a llorar, sintiéndose miserable, tenía mucho frio, no podía mover uno de sus brazos y el cuerpo le pesaba, no había forma de que subiera por esa pendiente ni de que bajara, pero tampoco se podía quedar para siempre ahí, aún que conforme pasaba el tiempo se convencía de que así sería, moriría de hambre o congelada, porque a nadie le importaba, no tenía a nadie en su vida.

Recordó brevemente las lecciones que recibía cuando era nueva, antes de que su maestro comenzara a odiarla y maltratarla, él le hablaba de servir a una diosa, la diosa más justa y bondadosa, que velaba por todos los seres vivos, Athena era su nombre. Milo jamás la había visto, entendía que existía y que pronto nacería, le costaba entender que alguien que no había nacido aún, existiera, pero su maestro lo afirmaba.

Quiso creer que todas esas historias eran verdad, por lo que con desesperación clamó a ella y le suplicó ayuda, quería salir de ahí, quería volver, quería que alguien la rescatara… que a alguien le importara.

No creyó ni por un momento estar siendo oída, hasta que la lluvia que la azotaba se detuvo.

Abrió sus ojos quedando maravillada con lo que vieron.

No había parado de llover, una figura frente a ella le bloqueaba la lluvia, era muy alta y llevaba una capa con capucha que le cubría por completo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó una voz sumamente amable.

Cuando el desconocido descubrió su cabeza Milo creyó estar ante una visión sobrenatural. Era hermoso, tenía unos ojos esmeralda brillantes y sus facciones eran las de un hombre completamente gentil y amable.

No pudo reaccionar, el hombre frente a ella, que en realidad solo era un jovencito aún, se quitó su capa y la colocó sobre el cuerpo de la niña, abrigándola.

Milo no decía nada ni se movía, solo seguía observándolo, cuando él trató de moverla fue que regresó a la realidad soltando un quejido de dolor, que llenó de preocupación al joven.

"Déjame verte" Palpó con cuidado el brazo de derecho de la niña, frunciendo el ceño al notar la inflamación "¿Puedes moverlo?"

La niña negó de inmediato, conteniendo sus lágrimas.

"No, me duele"

"Está bien, sostenlo así" La hizo poner su mano izquierda en el codo derecho y usando una bufanda muy delgada que llevaba puesta le ató el brazo al cuello, para que quedara firme, hasta que lo enyesaran, lamentablemente todo indicaba que lo tenía roto.

Milo observó detenidamente a su auxiliador, seguía pareciéndole muy alto, tenía un cabello demasiado largo, y vestía una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos, pantalón de vestir negro, botas del mismo color, le dio la impresión que era alguien que llegaba de viaje, seguramente al santuario.

El desconocido inspeccionó cada uno de sus raspones y cortes, demostrando cierta preocupación cuando notó las marcas en una de sus piernas, que estaba rojiza y moreteada.

"¿Qué te pasó aquí?" Inquirió.

"Me mordió"

"¿Qué te mordió?"

"Una serpiente"

Lo escuchó decir una palabra, que ya le habían enseñado que una niña nunca debería usar, mientras se golpeaba la frente y cerraba los ojos unos instantes.

"¿Viste como era?"

"Sí"

"Cuando lleguemos al santuario quiero que se la describas al sanador"

Esa declaración puso los pelos de punta a Milo que de nuevo empezó a llorar, alarmado al mayor.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¡No quiero ir! ¡Me va a pegar!"

El sujeto no necesitó preguntar a quien se refería, se caía de maduro que la niña era un aprendiz fugitiva, las consecuencias en el santuario eran grandes para quienes cometían tales osadías… pero eso no se aplicaba a una infante de unos 5 años… lo máximo que recibiría sería algún castigo menor… y a juzgar por el estado en que la pequeña se encontraba… dudaba que alguien tuviera el corazón para infringirle más daño, ya se había castigado sola.

"¿Quién es tu maestro?" Preguntó mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, tratando que dejara de llorar, ese gesto funcionó casi de inmediato, la niña se paralizó cuando esa mano grande se paseó por su cabeza, y cuando otra serpenteó bajo sus piernas con cuidado, para tomarla en brazos y ponerse de pie.

"Aristo de Escorpio"

El joven abrió grande sus ojos, mostrándose sorprendido, no sabía que hubiera una aspirante mujer a armadura dorada en las doce casas.

"Está bien… yo hablaré con él ¿Sí?" Le prometió acunándola un poco, la tenía envuelta en su capa, protegida del viento y la lluvia, él ya estaba por completo empapado y su cabello lucía mucho más oscuro que cuando llegó. "Soy Saga, ¿Cómo te llamas?" Se presentó al fin.

"Milo"

Él le sonrió con ternura.

"Tranquila Milo" Insistió él, notando que esas inocentes turquesas le dedicaban toda su atención, nunca había visto una infante tan adorable y que le despertara tal calidez "Yo cuidaré de ti"

Milo vio honestidad en esos ojos tan hermosos y quiso creerle, debía ser verdad, después de todo Athena se lo había enviado para ella.

Solo cerró los ojos y dejó que Saga se hiciera cargo de todo.

Todo resultó bien de ahí en adelante.

Su maestro no le pegó ni la castigó, la llevó varias veces al sanador esa semana y consiguió una criada para que la cuidara por las noches.

Saga siguió visitándola, para asegurarse que mejorara.

Milo descubrió, tras verlo con su armadura, que él era un santo dorado, igual que su maestro, el más joven de orden en ese momento.

Saga era espléndido, fuerte, inteligente, noble y hermoso. Su corazón ardía cada vez que él atravesaba Escorpio y le regalaba una rápida caricia en sus cabellos.

Fue entonces que lo supo, ella deseaba ser como Saga.

Ese sentimiento tan noble hizo estragos en su carácter y la llevó a cambiar positivamente su actitud, a desear tener su madurez.

Cuando llegó a la adolescencia supo que lo que deseaba era a Saga.

Y ese nuevo sentimiento solo la impulsó a buscar cada día ser mejor y perseguir la excelencia, convencida de que si era lo suficientemente buena el gran Saga de Géminis se fijaría en ella.

Pero eso nunca pasó.

Luego lo perdió.

Se perdió así misma.

Lo volvió a encontrar, nuevamente como traídor.

Y una vez más el destino los separó.

Cuando creyó que al ser lo único que quedaba del santuario él permanecería a su lado… destruyó su corazón abandonándola, yendo a buscar su propio rumbo.

Fue cuando Milo llegó a la conclusión que no había sido Athena quien le enviara a Saga esa noche.

No, Athena era una diosa benévola, alguna entidad maligna se había ensañado con ella y ligó su destino al de ese hombre misterioso, de pocas palabras y decisiones radicales, que no hacía más que poner su mundo de cabeza, subirla a un tren de emociones para luego abandonarla en la siguiente parada.

Como el sol cada día, era Saga en su vida, aparecía y desaparecía, lo único seguro que sobre él era eso, que como el sol, volvería a aparecer… y luego desaparecería, dando lugar a la noche, Milo odiaba la noche, y ahora gracias a Apolo vivía en ella.

 **End Flash Back**

Milo suspiró y de la ansiedad caminó por el recinto hasta la cesta con frutas que habían dejado para ella, había de muchas variedades, eso era algo que tampoco esperó ver pronto, la mayoría de los cultivos eran historia, en las tierras áridas de Grecia poco crecía, y la fruta se había vuelto todo un lujo. Su estómago brincó ante la visión de una redonda, brillante y perfecta manzana… ¿Cuánto hacía que no comía una manzana? No sabía que las extrañaba tanto. Primero trató de olerla, feliz porque su aroma era fuerte, aún con cáscara podía sentirlo, la posó en sus labios y le enterró con anhelo sus dientes, cerrando los ojos de placer cuando el sabor dulzón inundó su boca y le produjo una momentánea alegría.

Continuó degustando su pequeño manjar, tan concentrada que no notó el momento en que dejó de estar sola, Saga había regresado, quedándose perplejo por la imagen que su ex compañera le estaba ofreciendo, había tanto deleite en las facciones de Milo que cuando ella añadió un pequeño quejidito de placer su sangre ardió por completo al serle imposible no imaginarla en medio de otro tipo de faena.

Cuando pudo apartar la imagen mental que lo estaba torturando se aclaró la garganta, consiguiendo que ella lo mirara.

"Ya es hora"

Milo lucía decepcionada y aliviada a la vez, no le producía ningún tipo de alegría lo que vendría a continuación, pero tampoco quería seguir postergándolo, bien sabía que la espera era lo peor, lo que tuviera que pasar era mejor que pasara de una vez.

Dejó el corazón de la fruta sobre la mesa, tomando una servilleta para limpiar sus labios y manos, y luego lo siguió en silencio, a donde fuera que la estuviera llevando.

"Nunca… te había visto con toga" Dijo de repente Saga, ganando su atención, ella no supo si le importaba ese detalle o solo le incomodaba el silencio.

"Quería variar un poco" Le respondió la amazona, burlándose de su opinión.

Él ya no intentó entablar una conversación y eso estuvo bien, ella no quería que le hablara, no quería que argumentara, no quería que la confundiera… Saga siempre había tenido ese efecto en ella.

'La mujer que deseas'

Se odió por seguir pensando en las palabras de la diosa Hera, ¿Qué podía saber ella sobre los deseos de Saga? No dudaba que él daría lo que fuera por volver a ser patriarca, pero ¿Desearla a ella? Lo que hubiera dado en el pasado porque eso fuera real, si Saga sintiera algo por su persona no la hubiera abandonado, no se habría ido del santuario cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando más lo quería cerca, no, Hera se equivocaba, quién la había deseado fue Kanon de Géminis, a su pensar el verdadero Géminis, quien peleó valientemente a su lado y le ayudó a mantener el orden en Grecia, quién nunca dudó en expresarle lo que sentía, lamentablemente él ya había muerto, y ella nunca había podido corresponderle, el destino se había ensañado con ella en todos los aspectos, como si hubiera poca miseria en su vida, de los dos gemelos geminianos ella vino a enamorarse del que la trataba con indiferencia.

Miró a Saga que caminaba a su lado y no podía encontrar una explicación, ¿Por qué le era tan atractivo? Kanon y él eran gemelos idénticos y el menor de los dos no le generaba nada, jamás su presencia la intimidó o apenó, pero Saga siempre había sido diferente, cuando él estaba en el mismo recinto que ella… olvidaba hasta cómo debía caminar, quería pensar que eso era producto de su inexperiencia, cosas de la adolescencia, pero cuando casi derribó un busto que estaba en exhibición por caminar sin mirar hacia el frente supo que aún padecía el mismo mal.

"Lo… siento" Dijo apenada, comprobando que la estatua seguía en pie, se trataba de un busto de Zeus, era una fortuna que no lo hubiera roto, no habría forma de que su anfitriona no lo tomara como un agravio.

"Por aquí" Le indicó sin darle importancia al asunto.

Entraron a un salón lleno de personas, la mayoría vestía informal, sin armaduras o protectores, parecía un salón de la antigua Grecia, solo había hombres presentes, bebiendo, riendo, comiendo. Solo un par de doncellas iban de lado a lado ofreciendo bocadillos y copas de vino, de gráciles figuras que atraían la atención de los ya alegres caballeros, al menos hasta que Milo hizo presencia en la sala y todos los ojos fueron en pos de ella.

"¿Qué hago aquí?" Preguntó incómoda, con un tono de voz lo suficientemente suave para que solo Saga la escuchara, sin darse cuenta se había prendido de su brazo, como acto reflejo al sentirse acechada por tantos hombres, a él no se le pasó por alto el gesto de la joven, cuando Milo era niña siempre estaba prendada de él, jalando su ropa para que le pusiera atención, llorando de manera exagerada para que la consolara cuando no le hacía caso, pero hacía años que ella no buscaba refugio en él de ningún tipo, y revivir esa parte muerta de su relación le generó una enorme nostalgia.

"Hera ha ofrecido un pequeño banquete en honor de tu llegada"

Esa frase descolocó por completo a Milo y casi se sintió burlada.

"Es broma, ¿Verdad?" ¿Desde cuándo se celebraba a los enemigos? ¿O es que celebraban su caída? Como fuera le parecía desagradable.

"Para nada" Le aseguró Saga, desplazándose con ella por el salón, llevándola hasta donde estaba una mesa repleta de diferentes aperitivos, con lo que había visto minutos atrás le quedaba claro Milo estaba hambrienta, ya la había notado más delgada de lo que la recordaba, no quería ni siquiera pensar cuanto hacía desde su última comida. "Para la mayoría tu presencia aquí significa… un gesto de buena voluntad"

"¿No saben que soy prisionera?" Arqueo una ceja.

"Pues… eres mujer, el templo de Hera es algo… creo que extremadamente machista sería la expresión que busco, me atrevo a decirlo porque ella misma me lo ha reconocido" Le ofreció unos roll de vegetales, Milo negó con un movimiento de cabeza y Saga decidió no insistir, imaginó que por sus circunstancia ella tendría el estómago cerrado "La cuestión es que no pueden ver en ti una enemiga, más bien una herramienta mal utilizada, la víctima de las malas decisiones de los demás, una joven que peleo como hombre para proteger su hogar, les cuesta odiarte, como mujer… no creen que decidas por tu cuenta, claro que tu amiguito Camus no goza del mismo privilegio"

"Creo que nunca me habían insultado tanto" Contestó tratando de guardar la compostura, en el pasado se la había menospreciado por ser mujer, pero nunca al punto de no juzgarla por sus acciones como si no tuviera mente propia.

"Lo sé, pero ten en cuenta que son hombres de Zeus también, eso debería decírtelo todo"

Y lo hacía, ambos conocían al mismo Zeús, el rey del olimpo cuyo concepto de enamorar a una mujer incluía secuestros y violaciones.

"Creo que esta noche no dormiré" Pensó en voz alta Milo, consciente de que en un futuro no muy lejano tendría que compartir el lecho con alguno de eso neandertales, lamentaría no haberse entregado a Camus cuando pudo.

Hera hizo su entrada gloriosa momentos después, tan bella e inalcanzable como siempre, lucía una sonrisa jactanciosa y alegre, mientras desde su altura saludaba a todos sus hombres que vitoreaban su nombre y la llenaban de elogios.

Cuando hubo alzado su mano se hizo completo silencio en el salón, en ese momento ella señaló a Milo, indicándole que subiera hasta donde estaba.

La joven se armó de valor para ignorar de nuevo la mirada de todos, y orgullosa caminó hasta la diosa que la llamaba, posicionándose a su lado, Hera era muy alta o ella era más bajita de lo que pensaba, porque le sacaba fácil una cabeza, lo que la hizo sentir mucho más insignificante a su lado.

"Tal cómo les prometí en el pasado, mis leales guerreros, les he traído un trofeo para recompensarlos por todo el esfuerzo que han hecho en estos tiempo para guardar la paz y traer el orden" Movió a la amazona para pararla delante suyo, observando hacia el frente y le tomó del mentón "Milo, amazona dorada de Escorpio, líder temporal del santuario Atheniense está con nosotros, y pienso entregarla en posesión al más bravo de mis hombres"

Más vítores se escucharon de aprobación y Milo se sintió asqueada, asqueada consigo misma y de todos ellos, por lo que se dedicó a mirar a la nada, no quería ver esos rostros tan desagradables, no quería pensar que alguno de ellos acabaría teniendo derecho sobre su cuerpo.

"Para hacer una elección justa he decidido llevar a cabo mañana unos juegos en el patio de entrenamiento, los interesados podrán competir, pero deben tener en cuenta primero que quien se quede con esta joven también deberá ser responsable de la tierra de la que proviene"

Esa última aclaración no generó reacciones positivas, más bien pareció decepcionar a algunos, y Milo tuvo la insultante certeza de que no tenían el menor interés en su amado santuario, preferían dormir con una mujer a ser patriarca, de hecho consideraban ese honor una carga… En ese momento verdaderamente se sintió insultada, su orgullo Ateniense herido… ¿Tan poco valía el santuario actualmente?

Pensó en el lugar donde provenía, no había ejército, solo un puñado de niños que aún no exploraban del todo el cosmos, no había trabajadores, las construcciones estaban bastante precarias, muchas armaduras fuera de servicio y sin quien las arregle, pocos lugares de donde autoabastecerse de alimento… Sí, podía entender el descontento de esos hombres.

No hubo otro anuncio, Hera les pidió que siguieran festejando, aún que ya no dejó alejar a Milo, ella moría por estar lejos de la vista de todos, pero como si la diosa lo supiera le preparó un diván a su lado, para que se mantuviera el resto de la noche ahí… en exhibición.

Milo no era tonta, pudo ser una silla, sabía que tenía la intensión de que se recostara ahí, cual gatita, para deleite de sus hombres, y ella no estaba dispuesta a ser usada así, por lo que solo se sentó de piernas y brazos cruzados, en espera de que la dejaran en paz.

Una pregunta le asaltó de inmediato, ¿Saga competiría? ¿O él también había perdido el interés por el santuario? Definitivamente parecía estar mucho mejor ahí, pero era difícil saber. Se enojó consigo misma de sentir cierto alivio ante la posibilidad de que Saga fuera quien tomara la responsabilidad, ella se había prohibido pensar de esa manera en él, se había prohibido pensar en cualquier hombre, y en todo caso… él no estaba interesado en ella, nunca lo estuvo.

La velada transcurrió con demasiada lentitud. Milo llegó a convencerse de que debería solicitar retirarse, sabía que era posible que Hera le negara esa solicitud, se suponía que ese festejo era por ella, pero no quería permanecer ahí, pensó en sacarle provecho a la mentalidad machista de todos y fingir alguna dolencia, quizás eso comprara algo de compasión y la mandaran a descansar. Pero sus planes se vieron burlados cuando algo inesperado pasó.

Fue solo un segundo, pero pudo verlo, alguien en medio de la multitud, no la miraba a ella, la miraba a la diosa, y en sus manos no había una jarra de vino, había algo dorado que ella conocía muy bien y Saga también, después de todo usó algo parecido para tratar de matar Athena.

"¡Cuidado!" Gritó anteponiéndose a la diosa, justo a tiempo para recibir el proyectil en su hombro. Fue demasiado rápido y ni tuvo tiempo a cuestionarse lo que estaba haciendo, la habían educado para amar y proteger a una diosa, una diosa que ya no existía, en realidad Hera no era su diosa, pero sus instintos primarios seguían siendo los mismos, y actuó de la manera que lo hubiera hecho de tratarse de la misma Athena.

Cuando se desplomó en brazos de Hera fue que el tiempo corrió con velocidad, escuchó los gritos de la multitud y pudo ver de manera borrosa como el atacante era reducido a polvo entre los hombres furiosos que no esperaron alguna orden, lo despedazaron por atentar contra la vida de su diosa. Las doncellas subieron hasta donde ella estaba, Saga también lo hizo de inmediato, extrayendo contra sus quejas la daga del cuerpo, la sangre le había teñido gran parte de su ropa.

La diosa Hera, aún sorprendida por lo que había pasado tomó las riendas del asunto.

"Llévenla al sanatorio, ahora" Ordenó, pero cuando trataron de tocarla la joven se prendió de inmediato de Saga que estaba a su lado, veía a las muchachas y veía a su ex compañero a la vez, con demasiada ansiedad. La esposa de Zeus, comprendiendo lo que pasaba con su prisionera, cambió de parecer "Saga llévala tú e infórmame luego qué pasó"

Él no tuvo que escuchar esa orden dos veces, cargó en sus brazos de inmediato a la chica y desapareció con ella entre la multitud que aún estaba fuera de control.

Lamentablemente sus sospechas no fueron mal infundadas, la daga tenía veneno, tal como temió al extraérsela del cuerpo, posiblemente quien la usó quería asegurarse que de no matar a Hera ésta padeciera mucho dolor, como el que estaba experimentando Milo.

El sanador que los atendió lo hizo con infinita paciencia, limpió la herida de Milo y al coció con cuidado, procurando no provocarle más molestias, pese a que ella no fue una buena paciente, dio demasiados problemas para descubrirse el pecho, que era el lugar donde se encontraba el corte, con mucho decoro el hombre tuvo que bajarle los tirantes de la túnica, jurándole que no descubriría más que lo suficiente y no verían su desnudes, a regañadientes ella aceptó.

"No corre peligro de muerte" Le aseguró el sanador que la atendió "Y no perdió mucha sangre, pero el veneno está aún en su cuerpo y tardará un poco en poder depurarlo, lo que le resultara muy doloroso, puedo darle un antídoto, le ira limpiando de poco hasta que sane por completo pero… no puedo hacer nada con el dolor, lo siento"

Milo estaba sentada sobre una camilla, con los pies descalzos, Saga la seguía sujetando pese a que ya no lo necesitaba, pero ella tampoco lo apartaba.

"Gracias" Murmuró Milo, incapaz de sentirse positiva, su suerte empeoraba a cada paso, el ardor por dentro del veneno empezaba a incomodarla, y habiendo sido víctima de una cobra y de la propia Scarlett needle… sabía que iba a ir de mal en peor.

Un soldado llegó solicitando la presencia de Milo de nuevo en el banquete, cuando Saga mandó a avisar que ella estaba fuera de peligro no esperaba una respuesta de ese tipo, la joven necesitaba con urgencia descansar, era demasiado insensible por parte de su diosa pedirle que se presentara de nuevo ahí, en especial cuando era tan notorio el desagrado de ella a ese festejo.

"Está bien" Concedió Milo para su sorpresa, que esperaba escucharla protestar, llevaba haciéndolo desde que llegaron al sanatorio "Quiero acabar con todo esto cuando antes"

Saga hizo el intento de cargarla, pero ella lo apartó para ponerse de pie.

"Puedo caminar" Le recordó, y era verdad, su herida estaba en el hombro, aunque también era cierto que el veneno la había debilitado.

Saga no quiso discutir con ella y la acompañó en su regreso al salón, cubriendo su espalda con una capa para disimular las manchas de sangre en su hombro y pecho.

Grande fue la sorpresa de ambos cuando al ingresar se les recibió con una ovación y aplausos, naturalmente éstos iban dirigidos a Milo, no era para menos, ella acababa de arriesgar su vida para salvar a su diosa, un gesto así no pasaría desapercibido.

Hera nuevamente la llamaba a ir al frente y resignaba la joven accedió, no estaba disfrutando de ese tipo de atención, pero en el fondo debía reconocer que prefería destacarse por haber realizado una valiente acción que por su atractivo físico, al menos ya no la veían como un pedacito de carne.

"Milo, no soy una diosa a la que le guste deber favores" Se enserio Hera cuando estuvieron frente a frente, esas palabras sorprendieron a la amazona.

"No me debe nada" Aseguró, incómoda.

"Ambas sabemos que no es cierto" Sonrió, y Milo pudo ver más allá de esa sonrisa, ella no estaba feliz, estaba igual de incómoda, de verdad no le gustaba deber favores o algo en la situación no le caía en gracia, también supuso que en fondo si veía en ella a una enemiga, siendo adoradora de su hermana y rival, y a su orgullo le pesaba que le hubiera salvado la vida una ateniense.

Hera dejó de mirarla y se volvió a la multitud, que esperaba expectante.

"En vista de los recientes sucesos… me veo obligada a hacer unas modificaciones en los planes que tenía para mañana, los juegos no se realizaran"

Ninguno calló su decepción y los murmullos llenaron el lugar.

Milo sintió como si unas pesadas e imaginarias esposas se quebraran en derredor de sus muñecas, se sintió libre y solo ahí se permitió pensar que tal vez su suerte no fuera la peor, pero la diosa aún tenía algo que agregar.

"A quien presta un servicio tan desinteresado a un dios… le corresponde su recompensa, por eso he decidido permitir que Milo de Escorpio escoja en éste momento a quién será su propietario"

Los ojos de Milo se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar esas palabras, Hera de nuevo la miraba a ella.

"Anda niña, escoge a tu trofeo, puedes tener al que quieras"

El alivio que sintió inicialmente se fue por el drenaje, había sido una mera ilusión, todo seguía en pie y ella no tenía escapatoria, su desconsuelo fue mayor.

Hera seguía mirándola, y sabía que tenía que responder, la miró ella, miró a la multitud, completamente anulada, todos esperaban por una respuesta y ella todo lo que quería era huir, el veneno la estaba mareando, sentía mucho dolor y estaba afiebrada, a eso se le sumaba la confusión que generaba la situación en que acababan de colocarla.

Cuando el tiempo que permaneció en silencio fue demasiado y notó que todos se impacientaban hizo lo que su cuerpo le dictó en ese momento. Se alejó de Hera, se alejó de ese escenario, se perdió en la multitud, pensó en correr, huir ¿Pero a dónde? Y fue cuando lo supo, supo el lugar donde necesitaba estar con urgencia.

Antes de razonarlo se supo apretándose contra el pecho de Saga, tratando de esconderse de todo el mundo en su inmensidad, su calor, su olor, se abrazó con fuerza a él y de repente todo tuvo sentido.

Ella no era una diosa, pero en esos momentos se sentía poderosa como una, después de todo no todos los días una mortal atrapa al sol en sus manos.

Quizás su suerte estuviera cambiando.

Quizás esta vez Saga no se iría de su lado.

"¿Es esa tu decisión, Milo de Escorpio?" La voz de Hera se escuchó lejana, un susurro proveniente de otro universo, aun así le respondió, sin siquiera abrir los ojos, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

"Sí"

* * *

 **Hasta aquí.**

Puf!

Mega disculpa XD estaba tan metida con 'Inalcanzable' que dejé solo éste fic XD no quería perder la inspiración con el otro.

Bueno, como siempre las explicaciones mmm creo que no hay mucho que decir XD

¿Qué pasó con Athena? Pues está muerta XD No se si entre en detalles con eso luego, no me parece del todo necesario y no deseo escribir rellenos, quería algo post apocalíptico, y si el creador de The walking dead se pudo aventar la epidemia de zombies más popular del planeta y llenarse de dinero sin JAMAS explicar… ¿Por qué hay zombies en esa realidad? (que de hecho ya dijo que están y punto, no habrá explicaciones) Pues yo puedo hacer lo mismo XD

¿Hera es buena o mala? Se los dejo a su criterio, los dioses Griegos eran muy humanos XD celosos, caprichosos, vengativos y en ocaciones piadosos, y Hera… era de las peores XD Pero también es la reina del olimpo y tiene una rica historia más allá de sus locas persecuciones de amantes como la exageraron en el pasado para defender la monogamía y correcto estilo de vida.

Y ¿Por qué Saga se fue? Es un hombre raro, primero quiere matar a Athena y luego se mata por ella XD Nah, en serio, eso se irá viendo luego, la historia irá retrocediendo un poco, pero en realidad si lo analizan un poco están todas las cartas sobre la mesa, felicitaciones a la primera que entienda las razones de Saga XD.

¿Quién trató de matar a Hera? Pues un infiltrado que al igual que Milo no esta a favor de las 'reformas' que planea hacer, recuerden que mencioné que varios santuarios han caído, no solo el de Athena, les recuerdo de nuevo que Apolo también está muerto, por eso la tierra está en penumbras.

Bueno, creo que es todo, cualquier duda pregunten, y espero ansiosa sus comentarios, si es que alguien aún lee esto con lo mucho que me vengo tardando jaja

Saludos!


	3. Capítulo 3: La decisión de Milo

**El trofeo**

 **Capítulo 3: La decisión de Milo**

 **Flash Back**

Ser Arles y ser Saga era algo que lo consumía física, emocional y mentalmente.

No podían habitar dos personas en un mismo cuerpo, no era natural ni un modelo que pudiera mantenerse a largo plazo.

Saga lo sabía y Arles también, para su desgracia.

Llevaban una contienda desde la niñez por el control de ese magnífico cuerpo y todo el poder y potencial que guardaba.

Saga había dominado en toda la infancia, reprimiendo con todo su ser a quien consideraba su rival, esa oscuridad que no le daba tregua y trataba de dominarlo.

Había sido una lucha exhaustiva, sin respiro ni treguas, no podía bajar la guardia ni por un instante, si se permitía ser débil la otra persona lo desplazaría, lo sentía todo el tiempo, hablándole, intimidándole, llenando su mente de ideas tan peligrosas como seductoras, y lo mandaba a callar, lo regresaba a su sitio, ese rincón de su subconsciente donde no podía tomar decisiones ni hacer daño a nadie.

Pero con tantas victoria tarde o temprano llegaría la derrota, su soberanía estaba condenada al fracaso, había gobernado demasiado en tiempos de guerra, se estaba desgastando y en cualquier momento tomaría una mala decisión.

Y lo hizo, temeroso de ceder el paso a la oscuridad, cuando escuchó de la boca de su gemelo las palabras que solía susurrarle Arles al oído pensó que él también era su enemigo, Kanon, su propio hermano, estaba de su lado, quería verlo consumido por la maldad… por ende él también debía ser encerrado, callado, llevado a donde no pudiera hacerle daño y amenazar su estabilidad mental.

Y ese fue su enorme caída, ver la sangre de su hermano en sus manos cada mañana, luego de que lo encerrara en Cabo sunion, escuchar sus pedidos de auxilio mientras el agua lo azotaba contra las duras piedras y llenaba sus pulmones.

Quiso revertir el daño, pero al ver la celda vacía supo que era irreversible, Kanon estaba muerto, él lo había matado.

Saga no podía soportar tanto dolor, culpa y asco hacía su persona.

Arles no tuvo demasiadas dificultades para concederle largos descansos e ir poco a poco tomando su lugar, aconsejándolo, guiándolo. La guerra había terminado, empezaban una extraña alianza, difícil de creer, e igual de difícil de mantener. Su lado oscuro tenía su propio plan.

Cuando Shion escogió a Aioros, despreciando los años de esfuerzo que Saga invirtió en sobresalir y alcanzar la perfección, todo se perdió.

Mataron a Shion, ambos lo hicieron, luego de eso Saga se reprimió así mismos, y dejó que Arles tomara el control de todo, no opuso resistencia al ser encerrado, esclavizado, y se volvió un mudo espectador de todo lo que acontecería a continuación.

Fue su turno de estar sin hacer más que esperar, aún que él mismo no sabía que esperaba.

Solo observaba como su otra parte hacía estragos en el santuario, como la vida de todos ahí empezaba a valer nada, todos los aprendices que no daban la talla morían, los que trataban de huir morían, los que negaban su autoridad morían, los que veían su rostro…morían, Arles no conocía la piedad, y cuando creyó que su maldad no podía ir en aumento… el cometió el acto más aberrante de toda la historia del santuario, levantó su mano contra la misma Athena.

Aioros lo había impedido. Y ahora ella ni siquiera estaba en Grecia. Era lo mejor, estaría más segura, lejos de ellos. Casi envidaba su suerte, él no podía alejarse de Arles. Y tarde se dio cuenta que ya tampoco podía luchar contra él, su reino estaba demasiado invadido, ya no tenía poder ahí. Si los años de espera habían vuelto a su contraparte tan poderoso… esperaba que fueran igual de gentiles con él y llegara el día que le devolvieran el control aún que no estaba seguro de saber qué hacer con él, ¿Había forma de enmendar tanto daño? ¿Había una forma de evitar que Arles regresara al poder? ¿Gobernaría de nuevo un tiempo antes que él lo desplazara? Solo le quedaba un camino, algo que podía hacer para ser reivindicado y a la vez estar en paz con la muerte de su hermano, si Athena le concedía la ocasión no la desperdiciaría.

"La amazona dorada de Escorpio, Milo, pide ser recibida"

Anunció uno de los guardias un día. Despertando de su letargo brevemente a Saga. No fue consciente de cuantos años llevaba en las sombras hasta que la vio.

¿Su pequeña Milo… Amazona? Todo se le antojaba ridículo, días atrás ella correteaba detrás de él en el coliseo solo para saludarlo y contarle alguna tontería.

Tuvo que verla portando Escorpio para entender que llevaba demasiado tiempo ausente.

Esa no era una niña, era una mujer.

De poca estatura, pero que caminaba erguida y orgullosa como si fuera la más alta de los dorados, su cabellera, que siempre sobrepasó un poco sus hombros, ahora le iba más allá de la cadera, brillante y cautivadora como ella misma.

La primer amazona dorada de la orden, su ya no tan pequeña Milo lo había logrado, lo que antes parecía un imposible o hasta ridículo en ella se veía apropiado y predestinado, Escorpio nunca antes había lucido mejor, la armadura, siempre ceñida, se amoldaba con excelencia a su nueva portadora, como si hubiera sido hecha para ella, encogía su cintura y expandía sus caderas, la pechera, siempre recta, había mutado para albergar un delicado bulto que sus anteriores portadores no llevaban. La diadema lucía más pequeña sobre su cabeza… pero no era lo más llamativo para Saga y el mismo Arles, sino el hecho de que estaban viendo, una vez más, su rostro.

Su mirada ya no era juguetona y brillante, sino desafiante, salvaje, penetrante, aunque sus rasgos eran aún algo aniñados. Ella ya no tenía cinco años, y aun así no se molestaba en cubrir su rostro.

Las leyes de las amazonas eran hechas por ellas mismas, el usurpador patriarca no tenía nada que recriminar, pese a su sorpresa, por algún motivo Milo de Escorpio había decidido deshacerse de la máscara con la que partiera a entrenar a Milos y romper con la tradición, pero de todas formas ya lo estaba haciendo en todos los sentidos, la elite de los doce más grandes ahora estaba compuesta por una mujer, y la más joven de todos ellos.

Ella se arrodilló para mostrarle su respeto a quien creía su patriarca e hizo su juramento de lealtad a Arles, jurando obedecer y proteger a Athena a costa de su propia vida y a cualquier precio.

Saga no escuchó nada de lo que dijo, seguía sumamente afectado por su presencia ahí y el cambio radical que había hecho.

Milo se retiró tras cumplir con su deber.

Y el aún portador de Géminis sintió el deseo de seguirla, de volver a verla, un deseo inocente lo suficientemente intenso para conseguir, brevemente, recuperar el control.

Le tomó semanas, pero lo hizo.

Un día pudo volver a mover su cuerpo con libertad, sentir sin intermediarios.

Volvió a vestir su armadura, la que pensó que nunca le envolvería otra vez, y caminó por el santuario.

Llovía a cántaros esa tarde, pero no le molestó mojarse, de hecho lo encontró refrescante y agradable, el olor a tierra mojada, el sonido de los truenos que surcaban el cielo a cierta distancia, hacía demasiado tiempo que no experimentaba algo como aquello.

Atravesó los templos uno por uno, desde el propio, sorprendiendo a Death Mask, el aliado favorito de Arles, y a Virgo, que no esperaba verlo y con toda su sabiduría no descubría que lo veía casi a diario y se hacía llamar el más cercano al gran maestro.

Por fin llegó a la escalinata de Escorpio, y dio un pequeño respingo al escucharla reír, podía verse como mujer, pero aún reía como niña, fuerte, estrepitoso, ese sonido le trasmitió un dejo de alegría.

Avanzó a paso firme, sin tener nada ensayado o pensando para decir, hacía unos siete años que no se veían, ambos habían estado lejos mucho tiempo, pero de formas diferentes, ¿Le recordaría siquiera? ¿Le importaría ese reencuentro? ¿O le sería altamente indiferente luego de una ausencia tan prolongada? Saga no estaba seguro de que fuera bueno para él averiguarlo, pero luego de años sin tomar sus propias decisiones decidió que bien valía el riesgo.

La pudo ver unos segundos antes de que ella descubriera su presencia.

Estaba fuera de su templo, recargada en una de las columnas de manera despreocupada, muy sonriente. Pero no estaba sola, alguien a quien recordaba como el reciente santo de Acuario estaba con ella, a muy corta distancia sin llegar a tocarse, se veían demasiado íntimos y cómodos, sus rostros estaban cerca e imaginó como acabaría todo eso sin su intervención.

Todo eso pasó por su cabeza en segundos, y fue por completo olvidado cuando la joven amazona descubrió su presencia y se separó de su amigo para que éste dejara de obstruirle la visión, sus turquesas lucían diferentes a las que Saga había visto a través de Arles, las que lo observaban eran inocentes, enormes, estaban cargadas de tanta sorpresa como anhelo y le recordaron de inmediato a la infanta Milo, provocándole una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

"¡Saga!" Ella estaba por completo fuera de sí.

Llevaba años esperando retornar al santuario para verlo y le había sido sumamente frustrante descubrir que él no estaba ahí y no se sabía cuando volvería de la misión en la que estaba, días imaginándolo cruzar las puertas de Escorpio, había ensayado una y mil sonrisas para él, y Saga aparecía en el único momento que no estaba esperándolo, distraída por la inesperada visita de Camus.

Ya no era una niña y esperaba con ansias que él lo notara, no solo eso, ahora era su compañera de armas, era la amazona de más alto rango, él no podía pasar eso desapercibido, esperaba, anhelaba que él la notara.

Saga se sintió sofocado por toda la atención que ella le brindó, la vio dar unos pasos dudosa, decidiendo si acercarse, sus ojos le pedían algo a gritos, unos gritos que aturdían todo su interior y alteraban al mismo Arles, ahí estaba ella, su pequeña Milo, el motivo por el que estaba parado en ese lugar, la única que había conseguido que deseara verdaderamente salir de su encierro… y que no se suicidara al lograrlo ¿Y ahora que seguía?

Acuario lo miraba con desdén, molesto por su intervención y como ella lo había desplazado cuando minutos atrás tenía toda su atención.

Saga la observó unos momentos que fueron pequeños pero parecieron eternos para los tres, sin saber que decir o que hacer.

Arles aprovechó su descuido y lo invadió de imágenes placenteras que lo llenaron de horror, y a la vez de un inmenso deseo de ser él quien la tuviera contra ese pilar, que la hiciera reír y callar con su propia boca.

Esos pensamientos lo turbaron y se supo a punto de perder el control.

Ella le pedía algo, ¿Qué es lo que quería?

Abrió sus labios y soltó lo que le pareció lo más correcto, lo más seguro, algo que no le llevaría a ningún descontrol.

"Milo de Escorpio, pido permiso para atravesar tu templo"

El brillo en esas turquesas se apagó, y su deseo fue concedido, se le permitió pasar sin problemas.

Saga volvió al templo patriarcal sintiéndose peor de lo que había estado en años, sentía que sin hacer nada había vuelto a equivocarse, a lastimar a alguien, y consumido por esa convicción dejó que Arles volviera a tomar el control, al fin y al cabo, era lo mejor.

Milo no volvió a reír esa tarde, ni ninguna otra.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

La aún ateniense había hecho su elección, reforzando su respuesta con el poderoso agarre que tenía sobre el cuerpo de Saga.

Siendo el anuncio oficial, no tardaron en escucharse los reclamos.

Todos hablaban a la vez, Milo no podía entender del todo lo que decían las quejas, pero sí captaba la inconformidad y rogó que Hera no se contagiara de ésta, ¿Había sido su decisión una burla para ellos? Se preguntaba ansiosa, escoger al único de ellos que tenía un pasado con otra diosa no sonaba del todo conveniente, pero Saga ahora era leal a Hera, por mucho que le pesara, no tenían nada que reclamar.

Una voz grave se impuso sobre la de los demás, quien habló consiguió el silencio de la multitud tras un par de intentos, y luego se dirigió a su diosa.

"Mi señora, con el debido respeto, creemos que no ha sido una elección justa, es evidente que la señorita Milo escogería a quien fue su compañero de armas y la rescató del santuario ateniense"

¿Rescatarla? Oír esas palabras casi hizo reír a la amazona, que recién en ese momento soltó a Saga para voltear a ver al hombre que hacía esas declaraciones.

Era muy alto también, tanto como el ex guardián de Géminis, pero su cabello era corto y rubio, lacio, pero algo despeinado, sus ojos, arrogantes y seguros, eran de un verde muy oscuro, su piel pálida, y su oreja izquierda tenía en la parte superior un llamativo piercing plateado. Al igual que los demás no vestía armadura, pero bastaba con su presencia para saber que se trataba de alguien con un alto rango, por eso los demás callaban.

"No se le ha dado la posibilidad de conocer a nadie más" Concluyó su explicación, pero con su mirada en Milo, la recorrió de pies, deleitándose con su perfectas formas, favorecidas por la toga que llevaba puesta, la capa de Saga aún cubría sus hombros, la sangre seguía presente en su pechera, pero nada de eso le restaba atractivo. Sus turquesas lo miraban primero curiosas y luego molestas por su atrevimiento, notó que retrocedía un paso, pegando la espalda a su compañero en una actitud defensiva que le resultó adorable, deseaba intensamente poseer a esa mujer.

"Aristo" La diosa Hera recuperó la atención "He dejado la elección en manos de la amazona, pero entiendo tu reclamo, más sin embargo debo respetar mis palabras, por lo que solo lo preguntaré una vez más" Su mirada se dirigió directo a Milo antes de seguir hablando "¿Es esa tu elección? ¿No crees que podría interesarte alguno de mis demás hombres de tener más tiempo para elegir?"

Milo miró a su alrededor con aprensión, todas las miradas estaban sobre ella y la ponían sumamente nerviosa, no, ella estaba segura, no quería que ninguno de esos tipos la tocara, no quería que nadie lo hiciera, pero ni no tenía otra opción debía ser Saga… pero ¿Saga estaba de acuerdo? No podía saber lo que pasaba por su mente, no se había atrevido a mirar sus ojos cuando se acercó, y en esos momentos lo tenía a su espalda, sabía que con verlo era posible que encontrara una respuesta, pero también tenía miedo de encontrarla… ¿Si la repudiaba? ¿Podía ser eso peor que entregarse a un extranjero?

Las dudas la asaltaron, pero todas fueron despejadas cuando sintió como un fuerte brazo la rodeaba por la cintura, apretándola más, en esos instantes olvidó como debía respirar.

"La señorita ha hecho su elección Aristo, estás haciendo el ridículo" uso el mismo calificativo que él le pusiera a la amazona.

Dos cosas le quedaron claras a Milo en esos momentos, que Saga estaba de acuerdo y que él y ese hombre se odiaban.

"¿Temes perder, Géminis?" Le retó avanzando.

"Cuida tus palabras"

"En el fondo aún eres un Ateniense y lo sabes"

La presión sobre la cintura de Milo aumentó y pronto se vio acorralada entre los dos cuerpos, no había juzgado mal al rubio, era tan alto como Saga.

"No permitiré que pongas en duda mi lealtad"

"¿Cuál lealtad, a Athena o a Hera?" Sus ojos dejaron de retar al peliazul para enfocarse más abajo, donde un par de turquesas le observaban. Se atrevió a sujetar ese pequeño mentón para que no le apartara la mirada y se acercó más a ella "¿Segura que quieres a tu lado a alguien tan voluble, preciosa?"

Lo que recibió como respuesta fue un puñetazo que lo obligó a retroceder y a Saga a liberarla de su agarre.

"Jamás vueltas a tocarme, no te lo he permitido" Le advirtió, modulando su voz, al rubio, lo veía con ira, pero él no lucía molesto, al contrario, estaba aún mas interesado.

"¡Suficiente!" Hera, cansada de ese espectáculo, volvió a imponerse "Esto ya ha tardado demasiado, lo preguntaré una última vez, Milo ¿Es tu decisión final?"

Esta vez sin vacilar ella respondió.

"Sí"

"En ese caso es oficial, a partir de éste momento te debes a Saga, el nuevo patriarca de mi santuario en Athenas, confío en que ambos consigan restaurarlo por completo y reencausarlo por el bien de la humanidad, pueden retirarse por hoy, me reuniré con ambos mañana"

¿Eso había sido todo? ¿Así nada más? Estaba… ¿Casada con Saga? ¿Eran pareja? Las preguntas llenaron a Milo, pero no necesitaban respuestas, Hera había sido tan breve como clara.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Saga ya la estaba arrastrando con él, fuera del salón. No tuvo ánimos de preguntarle a donde la llevaba hasta que se vio entrando a una habitación que poseía una cama de dos plazas, sencilla, sin muchos objetos personales o detalles, no le tomó más de un segundo comprender que era su alcoba, que iban a dormir en la misma cama y entrar en pánico.

Quiso replicar, pero su compañero pareció leerle la mente.

"Necesitas descansar, buscaré al médico para que te de algo para que puedas dormir, volveré en un momento, recuéstate"

Igual de rápido y práctico que su nueva diosa, Saga se había marchado antes de que Milo pudiera decirle nada.

La joven soltó todo el aire que venía conteniendo y se pasó las manos por el cabello. Todo seguía pareciendo surreal, en un momento era líder del santuario, al otro estaba en otro santuario… siendo ¿Desposada por Saga? ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Qué le esperaba ahora?… además de la inminente consumación. La idea la sacudió en escalofríos, llevaba años sin pensar en la posibilidad de perder su virginidad, la había resguardado con mucho esmero y alejado a los malnacidos que querían arrebatársela, era su manera de sentirse su dueña, independiente e indiferente al sexo masculino, como Athena, su diosa virgen, en la adolescencia había fantaseado más de una vez con la idea de que fuera Saga quien se la arrebatara y se apoderara de ella, pero desde entonces las cosas habían cambiado… él traicionó a su diosa, al menos tres veces continuas, él la abandonó y dejó a su suerte sin razón aparente… Ya no era el hombre que creció amando y admirando, ni siquiera sabía quién era él, y no le apetecía entregarse a un extraño.

El veneno que circulaba por su cuerpo seguía haciendo estragos, imaginó que el dolor empeoraría, pero no esperaba que fuera tanto, se sentía afiebrada, mareada y que algo se retorcía dentro suyo, era una pena que quien lanzó esa daga estuviera muerto, le hubiera gustado eliminarlo ella misma.

Dio vueltas como león enjaulado por la alcoba, tratando de distraerse del dolor. Se quitó la capa y recordó el estado en que se encontraba, necesitaba limpiarse con urgencia, miró a su alrededor pero no había un baño a la vista, la edificación era antigua, tenía un baño para todas esas alcobas, pero separado, lo había visto cuando recorrían el lugar.

No quería ir tan lejos, solo necesitaba higienizarse. Había una bañera en el suelo, pero estaba vacía. Luego descubrió un cuenco con agua y una toalla blanca sobre el escritorio, lucía limpia, y al tocarla la sintió tibia, imaginó que alguna doncella la habría dejado ahí para Saga y se tomó la libertad de usarla.

Se quitó la toga, procediendo a frotar su cuerpo con cuidado, eliminando toda la suciedad y sangre de sus hombros, cuello, pecho. Cuando estuvo satisfecha escurrió la toalla y la extendió sobre una silla de madera.

Revisó el placard de Saga y tal como esperaba tenía algunas camisas ahí, se apoderó de una que la cubría hasta medio muslo, estaba terminando de abrocharla cuando su dueño regresó a la habitación y se detuvo de golpe al verla.

Milo se sintió de repente como si la hubiera encontrado desnuda por la mirada estupefacta que le dedicó y se removió inquieta, pensando algo que decir.

"Tomé una de tus camisas"

"Sí… ya vi" Reponiéndose de su sorpresa, el mayor cerró la puerta detrás de él y se acercó entregándole unas pastillas y un vaso de agua.

"¿Qué es eso?" Arqueó una ceja.

"Te hará dormir"

Milo no estaba muy convencido con ese argumento, pero el dolor que sentía la animó a probarlo, necesitaba con urgencia quedar inconsciente.

"Anda, métete a la cama"

"¿Y dónde dormirás tú?" Quería asegurarse de estar en lo cierto.

"Con mi esposa" Le respondió él sin siquiera mirarla, mientras se despojaba de su armadura.

La joven quiso replicar, pero en vez de eso se refugió de inmediato bajo las sábanas por la llegada de varias criadas, todas ellas con baldes de agua.

"Con su permiso" Se anunciaron alegres y empezaron a cargar la bañera.

Una de ellas traía artículos de baño, jabones y perfumes, y unas prendas femeninas que le entregó a Saga.

Milo supuso que había ordenado eso pensando en que ella querría cambiarse de ropa, pero ya se la había adelantado.

Cuando acabaron con la faena se retiraron, avisando que volverían por la mañana para asistirla a ella en su baño… eso significa que quien estaba por tomarlo era Saga.

"¡¿Te vas a bañar?!" Le reclamó cuando estuvieron solos.

"Sí" Respondió él despreocupado, empezando por descubrir su pecho, toda la sangre de Milo se le agolpó en el rostro y se enfadó aún más por ello.

"¡¿Aquí?!"

"Sí"

Sus turquesas quedaron imantadas a esa perfecta espalda, triangular, de hombros fuertes y bien formados, vientre plano, y esa línea media que lo atravesaba y se perdía dentro de sus pantalones. Cuando los supo a punto de desaparecer ella hizo lo mismo cubriendo su cabeza con las sábanas.

"¡Eres un impúdico!" Se quejó y creyó escucharlo reír.

Luego el silencio se estableció en la habitación, Milo solo escuchaba el ruido del agua y su respiración, sus ojos veían el blanco de las sabanas y la luz que se colaba a través de ellas. La imagen de Saga, tocando su propio cuerpo, enjabonándose, con pequeñas gotas de agua escurriéndose, la llenó de un calor que nada tenía que ver con el veneno. Avergonzada por esos pensamientos, y agotada de tantas emociones a través del día, se quedó profundamente dormida. Claro que los narcóticos también ayudaron.

Así la encontró Saga tras escurrir bien su cabello con una toalla. Corrió las sábanas para ver ese rostro aniñado con las cejas fruncidas y formando silenciosas palabras con sus labios.

Trató de arroparla, pero fue un caso perdido, Milo solo tuvo minutos de quietud, antes de empezar a sacudirse de dolor, aún entre sueños, el veneno seguía persiguiéndola y aunque no era capaz de despertarse si era capaz de sufrir, se retorcía y quejaba de una manera lastimosa.

Saga odio al malnacido que le estaba produciendo tanto sufrimiento.

Usando solo unos pantalones de algodón, se coló entre las sábanas y trató de reconfortarla, pero ella no se estaba un segundo quieta.

Si bien había tenido relaciones con muchas mujeres en diversas ocasiones, nunca compartió la cama con ninguna, era la primera vez que dormía acompañado, y Milo no estaba ayudando a que la experiencia fuera gratificante, le dio más de un golpe, lo empujaba constantemente mientras gemía, y luego lo perseguía y se le trepaba.

La primera hora fue una pesadilla, hasta que Saga, ya cansado, giró sobre ella y la colocó boca abajo en el colchón, cubriéndola por completo con su cuerpo, descansando la barbilla en su hombro, y sus manos sobre las de ella, la idea era solo inmovilizarla, pero se sorprendió cuando Milo ya no se movió, tras emitir varios quejidos queditos se quedó profundamente dormida, él tardó un poco más en seguirla, la posición le resultaba cómoda, era como dormir abrazado a una suave y perfumada almohada, el problema era que tanto manoseo lo había dejado demasiado alborotado, y su pelvis apretada contra las piernas de ella no ayudaba.

Cuando consiguió relajarse ambos disfrutaron de un merecido descanso.

La mañana, o lo que fuera en tanta oscuridad, sorprendió a Milo sola en la cama.

Le dolía un poco el cuerpo aún, pero parecía ya no tener fiebre.

Se sentó en el colchón y acomodó con las manos sus cabellos, tratando de aclarar sus ideas.

Miró la bañera, llena de agua con jabón helada y se acordó de la noche anterior, se había quedado dormida mientras Saga se bañaba… ¿Y luego que pasó? ¿Se fue a dormir a otra habitación? ¿La había dejado tirada en su primera noche juntos? Se odio por verlo de ese modo, pero se consoló con el argumento de que ella estaba enferma, si eran pareja debía cuidarla ¿No? ¿Cómo se le ocurría abandonarla a su suerte toda la noche?... y ¿Dónde durmió? Las imágenes de las doncellas sonrientes la marearon un poco… Saga era un hombre increíblemente atractivo y llevaba años en ese lugar, ¿Sería alguna de ella su amante?... ¡¿Lo serían todas?!

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar todas esas ideas extrañas y se reprendió por ser tan ridícula, con tantos asuntos importantes que atender ella se permitía actuar como colegiala enamorada, que Saga durmiera donde quisiera y con quien se le diera la gana, no era su problema, todo ese matrimonio no era otra cosa que un absurdo de Hera…

Eso se repetía cuando la puerta se abrió y lo vio llegar.

"¡¿Dónde rayos estabas?!"

No había podido contenerse y su queja consiguió un ligero sobresalto en el ex geminiano.

Saga la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca y Milo estuvo internamente de acuerdo con esa mirada.

"Entrenando" Le respondió con simpleza, había desayunado temprano he ido al patio de armas para unos enfrentamientos de rutina.

"¿Toda la noche?" Continuó Milo, y cuando se escuchó así misma quiso abofetearse, unas horas juntos y ya actuaba como esposa histérica.

"¿De qué hablas? Estuve toda la noche contigo, mujer"

Esa respuesta consiguió silenciarla, ¿Saga había dormido con ella? ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo? Quizás por el efecto de los narcóticos, se sintió momentáneamente ridícula y no supo que decir, por lo que se dedicó a mirar sus manos.

Saga se apiadó de ella y lo que fuera que le estuviera pasando por la cabeza y optó por cambiar de tema.

"Debes bañarte y arreglarte, Hera quiere reunirse contigo dentro de dos horas, almorzaras con ella"

Eso espantó la vergüenza de Milo y captó su atención, la diosa había hablado de verlos a ambos, lo cual era lógico, tenía mucho que decirles antes de dejarlos a cargo de un santuario a cientos de kilómetros, pero ahora quería hablar solo con ella, ¿De qué se trataba todo eso? ¿Había ocurrido algún cambio?

"Las doncellas ya vienen, vendré por ti más tarde para guiarte" Él solo seguía con el protocolo, no esperaba respuestas de su parte, y Milo se limitó a asentir en automático.

Cuando se vio sola salió de la cama, llevaba demasiadas horas ahí, necesitaba estirar el cuerpo, a ella le habría venido bien entrenar también, se preguntó vagamente si se lo permitirían de sugerirlo, todavía no sabía si el ejercito del olimpo tenía guerreras mujeres, las había en el de Hades, Poseídon y Athena.

Se detuvo junto a una ventana, contemplando el cielo en penumbra, ¿Algún día volverían a ver la luz del sol? ¿Cuáles eran los planes de Hera? ¿Le importaba la humanidad acaso? Y si era así… ¿Le importaba solo preservarla o tenía planes para regresarla a su esplendor de antaño? Estaban al borde de la extinción, por mucho que le pesara a su orgullo… Saga había tomado el camino correcto.

Divagaba en ese último pensamiento cuando sintió la puerta abrirse.

Pensó de inmediato en las doncellas con sus baldes de agua, pero al no sentir ningún saludo volteo a ver, y solo había una.

La muchacha era muy menudita, debía tener unos catorce años, cabello castaño y la nariz llena de pecas. Llevaba una toga corta y blanca. Su mirada era tan vacía que no parecía ver nada en específico, y sus manos colgaban a los costados como si alguien la tuviera sosteniendo inconsciente.

"Amazona dorada"

Cuando habló Milo confirmó que no era la niña la que hablaba.

"¡¿Quién eres?!" Le espetó a la defensiva.

"No debiste salvar a Hera"

La joven abrió grande los ojos al escucharla.

"Tú eres una amazona de Athena, tu deber es eliminarla"

"Pero… qué dices…"

El aura extraña que rodeaba a la niña la hizo encender su cosmos pensando en la posibilidad de atacar.

La chica movió una de sus manos y sacó algo de entre sus ropas, Milo no pudo creerlo al reconocer una nueva daga dorada, similar a la anterior.

La daga viajó por el suelo, hasta tocar los pies descalzos de la mayor, que la miró con estupefacción, ¿Quién era y cómo tenía acceso a algo así?

"Úsala para matar a Hera cuando estén a solas, mátala a ella o yo me aseguraré que la próxima daga sea para tu querido Saga de Géminis"

* * *

 **Hasta aquí**

Goooomenasai!

Pero éste fic va un poco más lentito XD trato de ser más justa con 'Inalcanzable' porque lo publiqué primero y quiero mantener un ritmo de actualización semanal, siempre digo 'Actualizo Inalcanzable y sigue El trofeo' peeero luego me da flojera XD no es lo mismo escribir 6000 palabras un Sábado que escribir 12000 XD y lo vueeelvo a postergar, pero San inspiración anduvo activo éste fin de semana y he conseguido actualizar ambos, lo que me pone muy feliz XD

He de reconocer que estuve tentada de abandonar éste fic XD lo había comenzando por una TREMENDA necesidad de escribir un Saga x Milo y el motor para publicarlo era ver si tendría lectores, que al principio casi no los tuvo XD y los que tuve creo que se decepcionaron mucho por el capítulo 2 XD lo siento por eso, no tenía pensando hacer esa competencia, desde el principio la idea era que Milo acabara eligiendo a Saga y se lo llevara con ella de vuelta al santuario. La trama central gira entorno a esa pareja forsosa que tienen que llevar y la lucho por el poder en la relación, son dos orgullos fuertes… y los dos fueron patriarca, liderar un ejercito en construcción juntos será todo un reto, y a eso se le suma la existencia de más santos dorados (Shura y Camus) y una inminente revuelta que los podría afectar contra la diosa Hera.

Bueno, la cuestión es que hubo un review que en verdad no me esperaba y me motivó muchísimo, fue como 'Oh no, no puedo dejarlo ahora!' y decidí darle una segunda oportunidad antes de tirar la toalla XD espero la idea pueda interesarles y que la musa no me falle.

Desde ya muchas gracias a todos los que se molestaron en comentar, nuevamente lamento no poder darle el giro que querían, me es imposible porque no estaba en mi mente y no le da cabida a la trama original, pero si de algo sirve que se van a disputar a Milo… se la van a disputar XD

 **ACLARACIONES:**

En éste fic tomé una versión diferente, y quizás más canónica, de lo que le pasó a Saga. En Inalcanzable fue poseído por Ares, él es Arles y el lado oscuro de Saga. En éste fic Saga sufre de doble personalidad, resultado de una inestabilidad mental que se salió de control por el temor de Saga a aceptar su lado malo y su búsqueda de la perfección, de haber encontrado un balance quizás podría hacer evitado ese desastre, pero pensó que reprimirse a si mismo cada impulso negativo era la manera y eso acabó con su poca cordura.

No, Milo no usa máscara por el simple hecho que a ella no se le da la gana y a mi no se me da la gana de que se le de la gana XD vuelvo a repetir, odio como les quedan, no se las quito a todas para no tocar el canon de la historia, pero nunca se ve al patriarca o a Athena exigiéndolas, las amazonas son las que por orgullo (o vergüenza de ser mujer… pero las tangas no les dan vergüenza) las usan, Milo al ser de un rango tan alto si se negara a usarla las de plata y bronce no tendrían autoridad para exigírselo y de hacerlo… las pondría en su lugar XD.

 **Ahora, review anónimos:**

Katty: Sí, es difícil saber lo que Saga piensa XD más porque esta medio loquito XD pero es lo que lo vuelve más sexi (?) y respecto a Kanon… tenía que sacarlo del medio para que pudiera ser Milo de Saga XD en mi canon mental Kanon solo tiene ojos para Milo XD y si bien ella no lo 'amó' porque nunca pudo dejar de amar a Saga, si lo quiso como un gran amigo y sufrió mucho al perderlo.

Ayelen: No, Camus sigue vivito y coleando XD a lo que se refirió Saga es a que Camus les esta dando tantos dolores de cabeza como les dio Milo, que con ella fueron indulgentes por ser mujer, pero que no pasaría lo mismo con Camus, ya le tienen ganas los hombres de Hera XD (Y no en el sentido Yaoi)

Los demás respondo por Mp XD

Saludos y feliz Domingo!


	4. Capítulo 4: Pasado, presente y futuro

**El trofeo**

 **Capítulo 3: Pasado, presente y futuro**

 **Flash Back**

Eran demasiados… Ellos también lo eran, pero tras un año de guerra su situación estaba cambiando.

No era el santuario el lugar de pelea, toda Grecia en ruinas, era el nuevo escenario.

Athena había muerto.

Apolo y Artemisa también.

La tierra estaba en penumbras, desolada y sin dueño, y como en ocasiones anteriores, dioses menores la querían bajo su mando, solo que por primera vez eso parecía inevitable.

Las fuerzas atenienses estaban diezmadas y desmoralizadas, luchando en nombre de una diosa que ya no estaba entre ellos y tampoco volvería. Su espíritu los obligaba a continuar, su necesidad de proteger e incapacidad para darse por vencidos, pero todo parecía indicar que en esa ocasión no habría milagro, su suerte no cambiaría, no llegaría un héroe que inclinaría la balanza a su favor, esta vez les tocaba estar del otro lado, ser los que se fueran al Hades con la derrota.

No le temían a ese lugar, ya habían estado ahí todos. Era el destino de todo guerrero, morir, y la meta resultaba ser hacerlo con dignidad y valentía.

Pero la segunda oportunidad que su diosa les había otorgado los obligaba a seguir en pie, a no claudicar, aun cuando ella no estaba entre ellos y no tenían nadie a quien proteger salvo a ellos mismos.

Kanon tenía eso más claro que ninguno.

Habiendo estado al servicio de Athena por un lapso de tiempo demasiado breve, tenía una forma de pensar demasiado diferente al resto, había para él más cosas que salvar, personas por quien luchar, por quienes no rendirse, podía decir de los labios para afuera que lo hacía por lo que quedaba de la humanidad, pero interiormente su único motivo para continuar era la autoproclamada y nada cuestionada líder del santuario, Milo de Escorpio.

Había quedado fuertemente prendado de ella desde la noche que se enfrentaran ante Athena, donde lo sometió a juicio y no solo le perdonó sus pecados, sino que lo restauró como Santo dorado y hermano.

Kanon nunca había experimentado nada siquiera parecido. La impresión de escuchar esa bienvenida por parte de esa mujer había congestionado todo su ser, llevándolo a derramar sin pudor varias lágrimas.

Milo estaba depositando su confianza en él, nunca nadie lo había hecho antes, pero ella lo estaba haciendo, conocía sus atrocidades, sabía que conspiró contra la humanidad y la misma Athena, y aun así ella lo estaba recibiendo como aliado. Esa noche se juró que nunca la decepcionaría, sería capaz de seguirla hasta el mismo Hades, y de hecho lo hizo, portó Géminis con orgullo, y vengó hasta su muerte, usando su vida para asesinar al juez Radamanthys de wyver.

Pensó que nunca más se volverían a encontrar.

Pero tiempo después estaban siendo traídos a la vida, con poco para ponerse al día o pensar, la última batalla estaba por desatarse, Apolo y Artemisa querían las almas de los santos de Athena y el control sobre la tierra, Athena no pensaba permitírselos, y Zeus una vez más brillaba por su ausencia, al punto que algunos ya dudaban de su existencia.

La guerra de proporciones descomunales superó a los previos conflictos con otras deidades, los tres dioses se destruyeron entre ellos dejando solo devastación a su paso, ya fuera las ciudades como los corazones de quienes lo presenciaron.

Ahí todos tomaron sus decisiones y caminos. Saga, para decepción de Kanon, se marchó sin siquiera despedirse o dar explicaciones, los demás, a excepción de Camus y Shura, hicieron lo mismo. El gemelo supo que debía darle un sentido a su vida si no quería decaer como le estaba pasando a muchos, y no le fue difícil encontrarlo. Ya no podía proteger a Athena, usaría esa vida para proteger a Milo. De los que quedaban era la única que mostraba algo de sentido común y mesura, siempre carácter explosivo pero posterior a éste le sobrevenía una capacidad de razonamiento que la volvía un líder por excelencia, si alguien podía mantener a lo que quedaba de la orden Ateniense unida… esa era ella.

Camus y Shura parecieron estar de acuerdo, porque no tardaron en sacudirse las responsabilidades y dejarla con toda la carga, dedicándose a vagar por los viejos campamentos de otras islas, en busca de sobrevivientes o personas que valieran la pena dentro del ejército, y también a expulsar a las fuerzas enemigas de esos lados, arrastraron con ellos a una buena cantidad de caballeros, dejando el santuario aún más vulnerable.

Hades volvió a atacar, o no era Hades, era lo que quedaba de su ejército que aún no se enteraba que su Dios estaba descansando de nuevo.

Milo y Kanon tuvieron que preparar una ofensiva.

En esa ocasión el combate duró días, y se cobró muchas vidas. Entre ellas casi estuvo la misma Milo, siendo atacada por la espalda por nada más y nada menos que Radamanthys wyver.

La historia se repetía, porque tras ponerla en brazos de Orfeo de Lyra, ordenándole llevarla de nuevo al santuario, Kanon volvió a quemar su vida junto a la del juez, nuevamente vengando a Milo, pero esta vez dejaba ese mundo con la ilusión de que ella aún estaba con vida y la esperanza de que fuera capaz de mantenerse así.

 **End Flash Back**

Las palabras de advertencia que la adolescente pronunciara golpearon duramente a Milo, que tuvo que tomarse unos segundo para procesarlas, luego la confusión se convirtió en ira.

"¡¿Te atreves a amenazarme?!"

No sabía contra qué luchaba, pero estaba furiosa, su aguja asomando en el dedo índice era la muestra de ello, quería atacar, pero sabía que estaría hiriendo un recipiente únicamente, la mirada de la joven le dejaba claro que estaba completamente inconsciente.

El cosmos que se desprendía de ese cuerpo era fuerte, se trataba de una divinidad…

"¡¿Quién eres?!" Volvió a reclamar.

"Mata a Hera, se acaba el tiempo Escorpio"

Dicho esas palabras su cosmos estalló, iluminando por completo la habitación. Milo tuvo que cerrar sus ojos por el molesto resplandor que buscó enceguecerla, y cuando volvió a abrirlos ya no había nadie con ella.

Alterada se movió hasta la puerta, dispuesta a ir tras esa persona, pero ni bien la abrió dos figuras corpulentas frustraron sus planes.

"Buenos días señora" Saludó uno de ellos, la amazona empezaba a preguntarse qué comían todos esos hombres para ser tan grandes, pues la superaban con facilidad por dos cabezas.

"Yo… necesito salir" Intentó avanzar pero ellos no se movieron.

"Lo sentimos, tenemos órdenes de no dejar entrar o salir a nadie, salvo el señor Saga y las doncellas autorizadas"

Si bien la situación le parecía bastante lógica, Milo se preguntó mentalmente quien había dado esa orden, ¿La diosa Hera… o el mismo Saga?, esa duda no tuvo demasiado tiempo de echar raíces en su mente, había un asunto que le competía más.

"¿Quién era la niña?" Les preguntó.

Ambos hombres la miraron confundidos.

"¿Niña, señora?"

Odiaba ese nuevo apelativo.

"La niña que acaba de salir de la alcoba"

Ellos estaban vigilando las puertas, era imposible que no vieran salir a una persona del cuarto.

"Señora, el último en entrar y salir fue su esposo, nadie más"

Otro apelativo que le incomoda demasiado, esposo.

Milo asintió en silencio y volvió a ingresar a la alcoba sin dar ninguna explicación.

Empezó a caminar en círculos por ésta mientras intentaba entender lo que había pasado.

Un dios acababa de poseer a una persona ordinaria y usarla para traerle un encargo, había podido burlar la seguridad de Hera y ocultar su cosmos de todos en ese recinto, Milo lo había sentido, pero nadie más aparentemente, sino ya tendría ahí a Saga haciendo preguntas, le había dejado notar su divinidad para que tomara en serio sus palabras, pero ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de presentarse, ¿Quién era? ¿Y porque ansiaba la caída de Hera? ¿Por qué le encargaba algo así a ella?

Empezaba a entender cómo había ocurrido el atentado de la noche anterior y cómo lograron llegar tan lejos, hubo un intruso, pero no fue la persona que aventó la daga con veneno, ese debió ser algún soldado de mente débil que se dejó poseer, similar a la niña que acababa de visitarla. Una deidad se paseaba a sus anchas por los dominios de Hera y buscaba su fin, pero entre tantos enemigos que ésta se había hecho recientemente resultaba casi imposible saber quién era el responsable.

Milo acabó sentándose en la cama, donde tras soltar unos suspiros se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Tenía muchas más preguntas en ese momento, ¿Debía aprovechar la oportunidad y matar a Hera? ¿Quería salvar a Saga? ¿O era mejor ignorar la advertencia y verlo caer? Ese había sido su deseo cuando él la capturó, deseo que muriera, o más bien deseo ser capaz de querer eso de él.

Ella había salvado a Hera, pero lo cierto era que no la consideraba su diosa, no podía, había jurado a Athena y eso no cambiaba con su desaparición.

Por otro lado… la buena voluntad de la reina del Olimpo podía salvar lo que quedaba de la humanidad, y Milo estaba empezando a entender que eso estaba por encima de sus sentimientos como guerrera, juró proteger a Athena y a la tierra, la primera ya no estaba, era tiempo de luchar por lo que quedaba de su legado, la humanidad.

Una nueva idea la asaltó, ¿Debía decirle a Saga lo que acababa de pasar? ¿Él sabría qué hacer? Le parecía una idea estúpida, pero a su vez sentía que no debía ocultárselo, se suponía que, contra sus deseos, eran un equipo a partir de la noche anterior, a menos que uno de los dos muriera, estarían vinculados de por vida, así lo decidió Hera… o así lo había decidido ella misma, tal vez necesitaba empezar a confiar nuevamente en él.

Milo paseó sus ojos por el frío mármol del suelo, deteniéndolos sobre la brillante daga dorada. Pensó por un momento que esas cosas empezaban a reproducirse, porque no entendía cómo podía haber dos iguales en ese templo, de hecho no sabía que existiera más de una, no era un arma común y corriente, podía acabar con la vida de un dios, no era algo que se fabricara precisamente, se preguntó vagamente de donde saldría la primera en la historia del santuario, ¿De dónde la obtendría Saga?

Su torrente de pensamientos fue interrumpido por la llegada de las doncellas que, tal como prometieron la noche anterior, se hacían presente para ayudarla a alistarse, claro que esta vez ninguna de ellas traía agua.

"Buenos días, señora" Se presentó con exagerada gentileza una de ellas, de enorme sonrisa y pómulos marcados "¿Nos acompañaría a los baños?"

La joven entendió de inmediato que su baño no sería tan privado como el de Saga, lo que la decepcionó.

"¿Por qué… no puedo usar la bañera?" No quería estar de nuevo desnuda en esa gran piscina, mucho menos que extrañas las desnudaras y tocaran, lo había soportado una vez, pero ella podía bañarse perfectamente sin ayuda.

Las mujeres la miraron desconcertadas.

"La bañera era para el señor Saga, quiso tomar su baño aquí para no dejarla sola debido a su… estado delicado, no es necesario para usted semejante incomodidad"

Milo decidió en ese momento que ya había cedido demasiado, hasta su mano, podía empezar a exigir.

"Pues yo lo prefiero, quisiera que la llenaran como anoche"

La orden fue dada y Milo pudo ver que a las tres les estaba costando mantener esa falsa expresión alegre, ni arriesgaron palabras que pudieran delatar su molestia, solo asintieron y se retiraron para cumplir con el encargo.

Una hora les tomó la faena, y se vieron nuevamente frustradas cuando Milo las despidió, acotando que no era una niña, podía vestirse sola también.

La habitación en silencio nuevamente, la ausencia de miradas desconocidas, y el agua caliente empezando a rodear su cuerpo y colarse en zonas delicadas… fue el estímulo que la amazona necesitaba para soltar un poco de estrés.

Todo seguía pareciéndole una locura, un mal sueño del que en algún momento despertaría.

Cerró sus ojos unos instantes y absorbió todo a través de sus otros sentidos, el aroma de las sales que acompañaban el agua, la manera en que esta se movía suavemente, dándole pequeñas caricias, el sonido de chapoteo que cada vez que se movía se producía.

Estaba cómoda, pensó en Saga, ella cambia mejor ahí dentro, le pareció una conclusión lógica, él era enorme, muy alto, demasiado musculoso, su espalda era ancha… tratando de recordar su inmensidad fue que las escenas de la noche anterior la asaltaron, y ella les entregó todo el dinero, era su momento de relajación, se permitió recordarlo, ese vientre plano y tan firme… abdomen definido por el que esas gotitas de agua resbalaban, su larga cabellera, tan larga como la propia pero de tono violeta…

El cuerpo de Milo se puso contento con esas imágenes, unos agradables cosquilleos empezaron a sacudirla y a disparar más sangre a sus mejillas.

Respiró hondo, buscó calmarse, movió sus piernas un poco, queriendo disipar la ansiedad.

En algún momento eso resultó, hasta que una mano, nada imaginaria, se posó sobre su cabeza, haciéndola sobresaltar de inmediato.

"¡¿Qué haces?!"

Se sacudió alejándose, su mirada estaba hacia arriba, desde donde Saga la miraba.

"Evitar que te ahogues, ¿No sabes que no debes dormir en una bañera?"

Milo parpadeó dos veces y miró a su alrededor, buscando orientarse, le parecía que acababa de meterse a bañar por lo que le costaba creer que se hubiera dormido, pero todo indicaba que así fue.

Miró a Saga una vez más, pensando en reclamarle de todas formas su atrevimiento, pero al notar que éste no la estaba mirando a los ojos recordó que estaba desnuda y se giró para esconder sus senos bajo sus brazos, su actitud era la que cualquiera esperaría, aunque al ex santo de Géminis le pareció innecesaria, ya había visto suficiente, y vería mucho más.

"¿Quieres una toalla?"

"¡¿Tú qué crees?!" La sensación de vergüenza la volvía más histérica que de costumbre.

Milo no tardó en sentir la suavidad de la tela apoyándose en su hombro, sin voltearse se la arrancó de la mano.

"Vete, quiero vestirme" Refunfuñó.

"Estas retrasada Milo, ya deberías estar lista"

"¡Vete!" Insistió exasperada.

Saga estaba en el mismo estado.

"Veinte minutos, Milo, no más, o entre y te visto yo mismo" Advirtió antes de retirarse.

La joven recuperó la compostura la verse sola y se animó a salir de la tina, apresurándose, no le importaba atrasarse a su compromiso con Hera, le preocupaba que Saga cumpliera su amenaza, aunque dudaba que hubiera un maldito reloj en donde pudiera medir el tiempo de espera, de lo único que dudaba, por lo demás podía esperar cualquier cosa de él.

Buscó sobre la cama las prendas que usaría, hubiera dado todo por una simple camisa y pantalones, pero no, ahí de nuevo su pesadilla, una túnica blanca, más ligera de lo que esperaba.

Cuando Saga regresó al cuarto, diez minutos más tarde de lo que había advertido, arqueó las cejas al ver a la joven refunfuñar y palparse el escote, lo segundo lo dejó de hacer al saberse observada, pero no se guardó sus quejas.

"¿Tu diosa trata de decirme algo o qué?"

Saga, aún absorto por lo que estaba viendo, falló en comprender la acusación.

"¿Disculpa?"

"¡Me viste como ramera!" Chilló.

Y el mayor la hubiera tratado de ridícula si no la conociera de toda una vida, Milo, por hermosa que fuera, se había criado como un varón más, ajena a toda femineidad, delicadeza y todo lo asociados a las mujeres en general, mientras todas buscaban destacar sus atributos ella siempre tuvo tendencia más a esconderlos, no podía culparla, era una amazona, y del tipo más orgulloso, no se avergonzaba de su sexo, pero no perdonaría a nadie que la subestimara por él o se acercara a ella por un interés que no fuera su simple persona en vez de su cuerpo.

Verla ahí, ataviada con tan poca tela, delgada al borde de traslucir sus pezones, ajustada a sus formas que no tenía una sola arruga hasta tocar el suelo, no le dificultaba entender la molestia de su compañera, se sentía desnuda y exhibida.

"Primero, es nuestra diosa, y segundo las doncellas escogieron esa ropa ¿No pensarás que Hera tiene tan pocas responsabilidades que se toma la tarea de armarle el guardarropa a una amazona?"

El cuestionamiento de Saga la hizo sentir ridícula, lo que echó más leña al fuego que la estaba consumiendo desde que la sorprendiera en la bañera.

"¡Pues que me traigan algo más! No saldré así"

"De eso nada, ya deberías estar lista"

"¡No saldré así!"

Milo trataba de sonar segura y firme, pero en el fondo se sentía derrotada, sabía que Saga acabaría arrastrándola afuera, la cargaría de ser necesario, ahí no tenía autoridad, y estaba haciendo enojar a quien sí la tenía.

Saga solo resopló y se dirigió a su placard. Aún molesta lo vio revolver ahí hasta sacar una tela blanca, lo miró con desconfianza cuando se le acercó y retrocedió un paso dándole la espalda, pero eso no lo desalentó, la atrapó por la cintura, obligándola a quedarse quieta y luego la rodeó con la tela, cubriendo eficientemente su pecho, se trataba de una palla.

"¿Ya? ¿Feliz?"

Milo hubiera respondido, si él no la mantuviera sujeta aún por detrás, el aire no acudía a sus pulmones, por lo que hizo lo mismo que las falsas criadas para no delatarse hablando, solo asintió.

Satisfecho con la respuesta la soltó.

"Ven, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo"

Saga se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió como clara indicación de que debía salir, Milo apretó los labios para que no temblaran y avanzó, debía enfrentar a Hera y no tenía la menor idea de qué haría, era una suerte que el mayor no se hubiera percatado de la daga atada a su pierna, bajo la rodilla, el único lugar donde la prenda no se ceñía.

Nuevamente pudo recorrer los elegantes pasillos, pero sin prestarles verdadera atención, como desde que llegó, tenía demasiadas cosas en mente.

En esa ocasión Saga no la escoltó al templo principal como lo hizo a su llegada, no, se alejaron bastante de esa edificación, del ajetreo de la gente, el ir y venir de sirvientes y soldados.

Llegaron a una construcción de largas dimensiones pero escasa altura, nada especial por fuera, no se parecía a los típicos edificios griegos, nada de columnas, escaleras o mucha elevación. A su entrada había dos puertas enormes de madera, pero nadie estaba cuidando la entrada, Milo se sintió intrigada por eso último, en el santuario del que provenía, cuando estaba en su apogeo, todo estaba muy vigilado, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención es que no percibía el cosmos de la diosa Hera, aún que daba por sentado que ese era el lugar de reunión.

"No hay guardias" Murmuró, incapaz de callar ese pensamiento.

Saga avanzó unos pasos más y posó su mano derecha sobre la entrada, dejando apoyada toda la palma, en ese instante la puerta emitió un brillo dorado que agitó sus cabellos y encandiló los ojos de Milo, luego dio un crujido y se abrió.

En ese preciso momento la amazona volvió a sentir el cosmos de la reina del Olimpo.

"Hasta aquí llego yo por ahora"

Era verdad, él se lo había aclarado, la reunión sería con ella inicialmente.

La mujer asintió y se propuso entrar, pero tras avanzar un poco el ex geminiano la tomó por el codo, ganando de nuevo su atención, esas esmeraldas la miraban de manera cálida y severa a la vez.

"No hagas ninguna tontería Milo, piensa antes de actuar… o hablar"

Ella, ofendida, se apartó con violencia, sus turquesas no trasmitían la misma calidez, solo enojo.

"Es tarde para pedirte lo mismo ¿No?"

El duelo de miradas se estableció y la atmosfera se volvió tensa entre los dos, solo la insistencia de ese cosmos divino los convenció de dejar sus diferencias para otra ocasión.

Milo ingresó de una vez, y ni bien traspasó el umbral la puerta se cerró a su espalda.

No le prestó mucha atención, la luz al final del pasillo donde quedó parada la distrajo, estaba en penumbras, pero podía ver que había otra habitación al final del camino que no se encontraba en esas condiciones.

A medida que se fue acercando la luz ganó terreno, llegando a castigar sus pupilas que se dilataron de inmediato ante tal intensidad, hacía años que Milo no era encandilada por el sol, porque en esos momentos estuvo segura de que se trataba del sol, pero Apolo se lo había llevado con él junto a tantas otras cosas.

Ante ella se mostró una enorme sala, completamente iluminada, paredes blancas sin ventanas, y un suelo completamente fértil, de un césped de verde intensó y múltiples flores.

Había árboles por doquier, perfectamente cuidados, algunos en flor, otros exhibiendo jugosas frutas, como manzanas y duraznos.

Milo, completamente asombrada, dio un par de pasos sobre el verde, deteniéndose cuando una pequeña parvada salió de algún lugar y sacudió sus cabellos entre aleteos y chillidos, apenas alcanzó a cubrirse y ellos ya habían vuelto a desaparecer en ese extraño pero encantador bosque.

La amazona miró a su alrededor con algo de desconfianza antes de volver a avanzar, no solo le alteraba la extraña iluminación, sino algo que no había percibido antes de entrar, un nuevo cosmos, muy diferente al de la diosa que la esperaba, otra divinidad estaba presente, esa energía no era la de un mortal.

Suspiró y siguió caminando. Más aves fueron apareciendo, al igual que animales pequeños, algunas mariposas, abejas. Por dentro ese lugar se le antojaba mucho más grande de lo que parecía por fuera y le asaltó la duda de si no era eso una realidad.

Caminó varios minutos, solo viendo más y más naturaleza, hasta que volvió a salir a campo abierto, donde se detuvo abruptamente al ver los blancos escalones que empezaban en el césped y se suspendían en el cielo. Ahí todo perdió sentido.

'¿Qué rayos es éste lugar?'

Sintió un sonido detrás suyo y volteó de inmediato, sufriendo un buen sobresalto al ver muchos ojos observándola a gran altura, una criatura que la sobrepasaba cuatro veces en altura y muchas más en longitud. Le tomó varias exhalaciones y unos segundos darse cuenta que solo dos de esos ojos eran reales y estaban mucho más abajo que lo que ella estaba mirando.

Se trataba de un pavo real. Un descomunal pavo real, éste no tenía el tamaño de una gallina, sino el de un condor andino, y si su cuerpo tenía semejante grosor… su plumaje obligaba a Milo a levantar el mentón para terminar de verlo.

El animal cerró su cola con la elegancia que una dama antigua cerraba su abanico, y sus ojos reales parecieron escudriñar a la amazona, que se sintió repentinamente intimidada al igual que admirada, ese plumaje azul eléctrico era precioso, ahora que el sol lo iluminaba se veía muy diferente, y la corona en su pequeña cabeza, con relación al cuerpo, le daba un aire principesco.

Cuando el tiempo pasó y el animal no hizo ningún otro movimiento Milo se impacientó.

"¿Hola?" Soltó con un gesto de confusión, pensaba que era ridículo hablarle a un animal o esperar una respuesta… pero no tanto como un pavo real de semejantes dimensiones y una escalera construida sobre el aire.

El ave abrió sus alas y dio un gran salto mientras aleteaba, por mero reflejo la amazona se agachó un poco y cubrió su cabeza, sintiendo el polvo levantado contra su cara y como nuevamente se agitaban sus cabellos.

Cuando se giró el pavo real estaba al pie de la escalera, nuevamente observándola, antes de empezar a subir por la misma.

El gesto fue claro. Aún que Milo ya sabía que debía subir por ahí.

No se veía el final de la escalera, y a medida que avanzaba la situación era parecida, solo luz y escalones blancos, nada que ver, y llegó el punto que no hubo nada que ver hacia abajo.

'¿A dónde diablos estoy yendo?' Se preguntó al detenerse unos instantes, buscando algo con la mirada, lo que fuera que le diera una respuesta.

Notó que el pavo real se había detenido junto con ella y la miraba desde la distancia.

Recién cuando Milo retomó la subida él hizo lo mismo.

La escalera empezó a volverse circular, y ese círculo a encogerse cada vez más hasta terminar dirigiendo a un especie de techo con un hueco por el que se podía atravesar.

Al pasar por éste, con un poco más de dificultad, Milo se vio dentro de una sala de estar, donde prevalecía el blanco y el dorado, tan luminosa como todo lo que había visto en el camino hasta ese lugar.

La sala era pequeña, lujosamente amoblada, divanes, cojines, diversos jarrones con grabados, y hermosas alfombras, le recordó a los últimos aposentos de Athena, y en una mesa alargada de roble le esperaba Hera al fin, en medio de un enorme banquete, la diosa estaba tan hermosa como la primera vez que la vio, con un vestido a tono con la decoración de lugar y su característica corona adornando su cabeza.

Pero no estaba sola.

Milo solo tuvo que verlo una sola vez para saber frente a quien estaba.

'¡Oh, por Athena!'

Presa de una gran impresión cayó de rodillas al suelo, apoyando en el sus manos. Como nacida y criada griega, como adoradora y conocedora de Athena, sintió siempre respeto y admiración por el resto del panteón Griego, que con sus pro y contra eran quienes abastecía la tierra y cumplían una función indispensable en el planeta, quienes ahora extrañaban al sol tras la caída de Apolo entendían su manera de pensar, las guerras los habían vuelto a algunos infames, enemigos de la humanidad, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentirse asustada y maravillada al ser la primera de toda la orden ateniense, de todos los tiempos, en estar frente a frente nada más y nada menos que del mismo rey del Olimpo, el incuestionable Señor sobre todos, padre único de su propia diosa, quien le diera autoridad sobre la humanidad, el dios del trueno, el inigualable Zeus.

"Ponte de pie, Milo" Fue la voz de Hera. Y ella obedeció, tratando de calmarse.

Su presencia no mentía, pero debía reconocer que no era como siempre lo habían representado, no lucía como un hombre viejo, sino uno muy joven, grande y musculoso como en las obras de artistas, pero libre de esa característica barba y rostro cuadrado. Su perfil era perfecto, sus ojos de un azul muy intenso, su cabello no era cano, sino plateado, largo y lacio, el flequillo recto le recordó brevemente a Camus. Estaba sentado junto a su esposa, con una copa en la mano, mientras la observaba.

Milo enrojeció ante la profundidad de su mirada y no fue capaz de apartarla ni moverse, experimentó de repente un golpe de calor que volvió su ropa estorbosa, y su estómago nuevamente se estaba poniendo contento, provocándole unos escalofríos agradables y extraños.

"Basta ya" La voz de Hera volvió a imponerse, Zeus apartó la mirada con una sonrisa y se volvió hacía su esposa, con una fingida inocencia.

"¿Qué cosa, querida?"

La diosa no se veía nada contenta.

"Lo que le estabas haciendo, basta, ella no será otra de tus amantes, ¿Quieres echarlo todo a perder?"

Milo recuperó la compostura y los observó, esperando por alguna explicación.

Zeus emitió una disculpa muy poco sincera, y Hera acabó por suspirar y concentrarse en la amazona.

"Toma asiento" Le ordenó, y nuevamente ella hubiera preferido permanecer de pie, y a una distancia lógica, pero supo que no tenía opción, no era una sugerencia.

Corrió una silla y se sentó, alisando la túnica y palla en gesto nervioso.

El aroma de la comida acabó por marearla, no sabía que estaba tan hambrienta, o lo mucho que extrañaba la comida de verdad, como todo lo que estaba sobre ese delicado mantel, pero en su estado no pasaría bocado.

"Creo que no necesitas que los presente, ¿Verdad?" Preguntó con ligero sarcasmo la reina, y Milo solo negó con un movimiento de cabeza "¿Hay algo que quieras preguntar?"

Milo abrió un poco de más sus ojos, esperaba que le hicieran preguntas a ella o dieran indicaciones, no que quisieran resolverle alguna duda, superada esa sorpresa pensó qué preguntar, tenía cientos de dudas y era difícil ir solo por una, pero finalmente optó por el principio.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"Físicamente, en un edificio vació, desplomada sobre el suelo, espiritualmente… en Olimpo, felicidades, también eras la primera ateniense en llegar aquí"

Milo se enfrió al oírla y tardó en procesarlo, observó sus manos, que se veían tan firmes y reales como siempre, todo su cuerpo se sentía normal, no entendía cómo podía ser una manifestación astral de sí misma.

"Pero… ¿Y el bosque o huerto… ese lugar tan iluminado?"

En esa ocasión fue Zeus quien respondió.

"Solo una fragmento de lo que queda de mi hijo Apolo, Helios o Hiperión, como prefieras llamarle"

¿Hiperíon? Se preguntó ella, era real en ese caso, personificaban a un mismo Dios, Apolo Helios después de todo.

"Lo que quedó de la esencia de Hiperión llegó a fusionarse con Apolo, dándole potestad sobre el sol… cuando su alma fue destruida Hiperión se desprendió, o lo que quedaba de él, y se refugió aquí"

En ese caso el sol todavía existía… o parte de él, había esperanza para la humanidad, de restaurar la tierra y salvar lo que quedaba de los ecosistemas, con mucho tiempo y cuidado… quizás algún día volvería a ser lo que fue.

Milo fue llena de demasiadas emociones juntas.

"Él… ¿Regresará?" Tuvo que preguntarlo, con mucha ansiedad pero temor de recibir la respuesta.

Zeus bebió de su copa antes de responderle, y recién ahí Milo se percató de que el inmenso pavo real estaba unos metros detrás de la pareja, aun observándola.

"Es difícil, pero no imposible"

A continuación fue Hera quien tomó la palabra.

"Necesita un nuevo cuerpo y tiempo para recuperarse del combate, estoy unificando la tierra Milo, pero no para gobernarla como todos creen"

Esas declaraciones sorprendieron mucho a la joven.

"No me interesa permanecer ahí, mi lugar es aquí, pero si me interesa, al igual que a mi esposo, que la humanidad siga existiendo, Athena nunca pudo con tanta responsabilidad y ahora no existe, es tiempo de que alguien más capacitado gobierne"

Sin poder controlarse Milo golpeó con su puño la mesa ante la mención de la que era aún su diosa.

"No se atreva a burlarse de Athena…" Pronunció forzándose a no gritar.

Zeus sonrió con cierta diversión y Hera la miró con suspicacia mientras una mueca disconforme se apoderaba de su boca.

"Te perdonaré esa insolencia solo porque respeto tu sentido de lealtad, pero será la última que te deje pasar, amazona"

"Sin lugar a dudas mi hija supo escoger su ejército todo éste tiempo, está costando detenerlos" Las palabras de Zeus sonaron más como un cumplido que protesta "Pero es hora de que comprendan su lugar en el universo, Athena está muerta, deja de perder el tiempo con lloriqueos"

Milo enmudeció y la presión de sus cejas cedió, su gesto fue casi de desconsuelo, el propio padre de su diosa la desechaba así, sin más, y nuevamente le recordaban el motivo de su desgracia.

"Yo puse a Athena sobre la humanidad, cumplió su función con excelencia" Difirió de la opinión de su esposa, lo que no provocó ninguna reacción de parte de esta, ya esperaba declaraciones de ese tipo "Si pereció fue por la incapacidad de los demás dioses de mantenerse en sus dominios, por su desmedida ambición, entre los que condeno a mi propio hermano Hades, que además de juzgar a los muertos quiso juzgar a los vivos… Ellos ocasionaron éste desastre, es por eso que la tierra es un caos y debe ser puesta en orden para ser entregada a alguien más"

Milo estuvo completamente de acuerdo con sus palabras, y sintió un poco de alivio ante ellas, pero le siguió la ansiedad, estaba convencida de que Hera sería la nueva diosa de la tierra y las demás opciones eran una menos agradable que la otra, ¿A qué Dios se la dejarían como legado?

"Yo le pedí a Hera que te trajera aquí, en este momento representas para mí lo que queda del legado de mi hija en la tierra, su última líder, quien ha mantenido unido a su ejército… y tuvo el sentido común de entregarse y evitar una masacre, le has servido bien a ella y sus ideales, anteponiendo a los demás sobre tu propio bienestar, es por eso que he decidido que la hija que tengas será la nueva diosa del sol y la tierra"

Hubo momentos en que Milo experimentó que todo a su alrededor se detenía por completo y el sonido de todo desaparecía, fue así cuando Saga la ignoró en Escorpio años atrás, cuando la dejó para buscar su rumbo, cuando lo supo un traidor, cuando el cosmos de su diosa Athena desapareció. Y cuando Zeus hizo esa declaración.

"¿Qué?" No fue la mejor pregunta, pero fue lo único que sus labios emitieron, que no paraban de temblar mientras ella buscaba salir del estado de shock.

"La fuerza de Helios necesita un nuevo cuerpo y dios al que aferrarse, cuando tu hija nazca será bañada en el Estigia, sellando así su inmortalidad, ella traerá la luz de regreso a la humanidad y reinará sobre la tierra"

"Pero ¿Qué hija?" Se desesperó.

"La que tú y el esposo que te he asignado tendrán"

¿Ella y saga debían tener un hijo? O más bien ¿Una hija?

"¿Por eso me trajeron del santuario?"

"Sí, y no" Respondió la diosa "Zeus quería salvarte, yo te quería muerta, ya me habías dado demasiados problemas, fue Saga quien me persuadió, él pidió por ti y destacó lo mismo que mi esposo, que valías más viva que muerta, lo que se confirmó con tu llegada aquí, el cosmos de Helios despertó, lo que demuestra su buena voluntad para contigo y su existencia es esencial para la salvación de la humanidad"

La cabeza de Milo estaba a punto de estallar, ¿Saga había rogado por su vida? ¿Helios le dio su favor? ¿Una nueva diosa de la tierra?

Un fuerte mareo le invadió y se sintió débil, como si el veneno aún corriera por sus venas, apretó sus rodillas y cerró los ojos, buscando calmarse.

"¿Entiendes tu lugar ahora?" Hera siguió hablando, como si no se percatara de nada. "Tienes a tu raza sobre los hombros, eres una amazona, sabes que no puedes dejarte derrotar, Athena ya no es una excusa, una nueva diosa viene en camino y por ella es que debes velar"

Milo no respondió, siguió con los ojos cerrados un buen rato, tratando de aclarar las ideas pero ya nadie dijo más nada, por lo que solo escuchó sus pensamientos, tenía tanto miedo, dolor e ilusión dentro que iba a explotar, le estaban dando demasiado para sobrellevar, pero a la vez la solución a todos sus problemas.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, masajeó su sien, y recién volvió en sí cuando sintió que algo se acercaba. Grande fue su sobresalto al abrir los ojos y toparse con la cabeza del Pavo real a su lado, la sacudida de sus hombros la puso en evidencia, recién ahí vio a Hera sonreír.

"No sé porque odias tanto a Argos, Zeus, es como tú"

Milo, mientras recuperaba la compostura, trató de entender esa confidencia entre esposos, ¿El animal también era un acosador? Pero olvidó esa duda cuando otra le asaltó.

"¿Argos? ¿Su guardián Argos?"

Estaba ante el legítimo Pavo real de Hera, quien fuera su guardián en el pasado hasta que Zeús le encomendara la tarea a Hermes de matarlo, y ella, llena de dolor, tomara sus cien ojos y se los colocara en la cola del Pavo real…que ella tenía a su lado, la encarnación del fiel Argos. Los dioses eran raros.

"Sí, él es Argos, parece que le has simpatizado, aunque el que salvaras mi vida la noche anterior pudo tener algo que ver"

Esa mención le recordó a Milo la daga que llevaba oculta y no mejoró su estado nervioso.

"Es por eso que he regresado a Olimpo, mi esposo cree que la tierra no es segura por ahora, y si no lo es para una diosa… tampoco lo es para el contendor de una, aunque confió en la fuerza y determinación de Saga… Creo que a Argos le gustaría acompañarte en tu regreso al santuario"

Milo volvió a mirar al ave, cuya cercanía le quitaba el aliento, además de sus ojos que parecían verla de manera fija, pasó saliva.

"Lo agradezco pero él… es… grande… demasiado grande"

Imaginó por un instante la reacción de los demás soldados si la vieran aparecer con una criatura mitológica o más bien con un pavo que podía ser montado.

"Ese no es un problema"

En ese preciso momento el animal fue cubierto por una luz dorada, y rápidamente se fue encogiendo, hasta ser del tamaño de un Pavo real normal, con esa nueva estatura se tomó la tarea de saltar al regazo de Milo, como si de un gato se tratara. Ésta no se lo impidió, pero quedó momentáneamente paralizada, hasta que se atrevió a acariciarle el plumaje de su cuello, perdida la impresión inicial, debía reconocer que era un animal hermoso, digna mascota de una diosa.

"Milo, te he dado en matrimonio porque deseo que un hombre sea el nuevo patriarca, Saga y tu regresarán al santuario, llevaran hombres de aquí, recursos, será completamente restaurado, las armaduras doradas recuperadas y reencausadas, enviaré a mi herrero para que se encargue de las que deban ser reparadas, en unos años ese lugar deberá ser más glorioso de lo que fue en el pasado, el digno palacio de su nueva diosa, y tanto tú como Saga se encargarán de ello"

Mientras Milo lo acababa de procesar vio como Zeus se ponía de pie y rodeaba la mesa para llegar hasta ella.

"Creo que la niña ya entendió eso, cariño" Le extendió su mano a la amazona, y ella subió el Pavo a la mesa para poder ponerse de pie "Debes sentirte muy especial, un guardián mitológico y el cosmos de un dios se van a quedar contigo, porque Helios habitará en ti hasta que tenga un nuevo cuerpo"

Sin que pudiera preguntar nada, el rey del Olimpo tomó su barbilla y la besó.

Milo quedó por completo paralizada, tratando de entender cómo su alma podía sentir tanto como su cuerpo, pues su boca estaba húmeda, sus labios también, su rostro ardía.

"Ve con cuidado"

Fue la encomienda de Zeus antes de dejarla ir.

Milo pestañeó y todo a su alrededor se oscureció.

Ya no estaban los dioses con ella.

Estaba de pie, sola, en el bosque por el que había entrado.

Pero éste ya no lucía hermoso, ya no poseía luz, estaba en completas tinieblas, y lejos de parecer un paraíso parecía sacado de una pesadilla, los ruidos extraños, las formas engañosas de los árboles, los seres que se movían a su alrededor y no podía verlos.

Sintió algo que le rozó las piernas, y tras dar un salto y retroceder, descubrió al Pavo real a su lado.

Éste volvió a crecer a su tamaño inicial, y se acuclilló, echándose sobre el césped.

Milo tardó en entender que le estaba indicando que se subiera.

Dudosa palpó el suave lomo del animal antes de sentarse de lado sobre él y sujetarse con cuidado del cuello.

Argos se puso de pie y empezó una carrera entre los árboles, corría como un avestruz, sacudiendo todo su plumaje, aún que dando saltos y planeando de manera que solo un Pavo real lo hacía.

Pronto estuvieron de nuevo en el primer pasillo, lejos del césped, los árboles y demás animales.

Milo se bajó del guardián, cuando tocó el suelo con los pies descubrió la puerta por la que había entrado, trató de empujarla hacia afuera, pero no consiguió abrirla, Saga la había abierto para ella al entrar, no quiso ni pensar que solo él pudiera abrirle, quería alejarse de ese lugar.

Buscando una solución examinó el piso, y chocó con un bulto, había una persona tirada ahí.

Abrió grande los ojos al darse cuenta que se trataba de ella misma, su forma física, como le había explicado Zeús, yacía en el suelo, aguardando por su regreso.

No supo qué hacer, así que solo se acercó y se tocó a sí misma, el acto dio resultado. Lo próximo que supo es que se estaba despertando.

Revisó su cuerpo, queriendo notar alguna diferencia, pero todo seguía igual, no se sentía diferente con él que sin él, le pareció muy bizarro.

Ansiosa empujó la puerta y por fin fue libre, lejos de la exagerada oscuridad para estar solo con la ligera penumbra del exterior, donde al menos podía distinguir todo a su alrededor como en un día de tormenta.

El pavo caminó a su lado, pero de nuevo en su forma pequeña, supuso que iba muy en serio con lo de que iba a seguirla de regreso al santuario, pero Milo no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por él.

Empezó a caminar de regreso al edificio donde estaban las habitaciones, ya no le sorprendía que no la esperaran los guardias, luego de lo que le habían revelado una fuga quedaba fuera de discusión… como el asesinar a Hera.

Seguía revuelta, con demasiada información.

La duda inicial en su cabeza, ¿Quién quería muerta a Hera? Debió preguntarle pero entre tantas novedades no encontró la ocasión, ella sabía que estaba en peligro, por eso había retornado al Olimpo.

Por otro lado estaba lo de tener un hijo con Saga, le parecía una locura, estaban casados pero… eso no garantizaba que… lo hicieran, no se había detenido a pensar en que deberían tener relaciones… y ahora Zeus le pedía un hijo con él, le parecía una locura, y a la vez inquietante la posibilidad de regresar la luz a la tierra, no podía ser egoísta.

Por reflejo tocó sus labios, aún sentía ese beso, casi no podía creer tampoco eso, Zeús la había besado, peor ¡Zeus le había dado su maldito primer beso! Estaba indignada, pero debía reconocer que esa sería una buena historia dentro de unos años.

Caminó a paso lento, no tan apresurada en llegar al edificio, tratando de tomar una decisión.

Para cuando visualizó a Saga esperándola en la entrada se odió, se odió por no tener nada concreto en la cabeza aún.

Él se acercó a ella, el gesto en su rostro era inquisitivo, se venía una pregunta.

"Milo… ¿Qué…?'"

Ella una vez más se abrazó a él, la única persona con la que creía que podía contar, más allá de sus problemas, algo en su interior seguía queriendo depender de Saga, confiar en él, creer que era mejor dejar las cosas en sus manos.

El mayor correspondió su abrazo, frotándole con algo de torpeza la espalda, y por unos minutos no hizo preguntas, solo la dejó apretarlo y hundirse en su pecho, ella temblaba como una hoja, sabía que estaba tratando de controlarse para no llorar, le sorprendía que con todo lo pasado aún no lo hubiera hecho.

"Saga… hay… algo que tienes que saber"

Fue única decisión que pudo tomar ese día, entregarle la daga y contarle la verdad.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí**

Miiiil disculpas.

Estaba vez me tomé mucho tiempo para actualizar, en disculpas no les corté el capítulo en la parte que le anuncian los planes de una futura diosa a Milo como tenía pensado XD y les regalé un poco más.

La verdad que tuve que hacer la 'tarea' para armar el esqueleto del fic antes de que se me fuera de las manos XD la mitología es aaamplia y tenía que decidir que camino tomar.

 **Ahora, aclaraciones.**

¿Milo embarazada? ¿De nuevo? Los problemas de que sea mujer XD no quiero que el fic gire en torno a eso, de hecho no tenía pensado que tuvieran un hijo, pero sí una nueva diosa, y por donde lo medité… me parecía lo mejor que fuera de Saga y Milo, le daría mas relevancia a ambos en los planes de Hera y volvería menos 'descartables'

¿Helios, Hiperión? Pues ahí me aproveché de las diferentes interpretaciones de los mitos, algunos ven a Helios (Hiperión) como un Dios diferente a Apolo y otros como el mismo Dios, yo tomé una mezcla de ambas versiones XD Helios se fusionó con Apolo, ya que Apolo fue conocido como Apolo Helios, la historia de Hiperión es algo bizarra, pero tengo entendido que no acabó muy bien XD así que eso me da letra para que se uniera a Apolo.

¿Zeus sin barba? XD Su imagen original no me es nada atractiva XD pero para no salirme del mito iba a respetarlo, pero luego pensé 'Hades también era feo y barbudo pero Kurumada lo hizo lampiño y sexy… yo también puedo' y me aventé ese Zeús XD, inicialmente no iba a usarlo, Zeus no sale en Saint Seiya y casi ni se menciona, es como mistico, y pensé mantenerlo así, pero como salía Hera me acabó pareciendo necesario incluirlo.

¿Zeus besó a Milo? Pues… es Zeus, si me baso en la mitología… tuvo suerte que no la violara XD al buen Zeus no se le escapaba ninguna chica sexy y a todas las preñaba (También considere la opción de que Zeus quisiera usarla para tener una nueva hija… pero Hera habría matado a Milo, así que no era buena idea)

Y Argos… Eso fue raro XD puse Pavos reales por Hera desde el primer capítulo, pero no pensaba en Argos, y luego deliré con la mascota mítica y enamorada de Milo XD y pos… salió Argos super Pavo real XD (a eso se refería Hera con que era igual a Zeus, ya se alborotó por una cara bonita)

Tenía pensando que Milo le confesara lo de la deidad intrusa a Hera… pero luego me sonó improbable, no la ve como su diosa y su situación es aún inestable, me parece más natural que lo hable con Saga y ponga en sus manos.

 **Ahora los anónimos** :

 **Katty:** Jajaja me da gracia que cuando leí tu review no tenía pensando algo tan loco como que Hera les pidiera un hijo, me parecía mucho aún, pero mientras fui escribiendo se volvió necesario y terminó siento el tema del capítulo jajaja las cosas de la vida, quizás me inspiraste y por eso no me pude sacar la idea de la cabeza XD. Y sí, Saga es justo lo que necesita Milo, pero es muy necia, bueno, ambos, todavía hay mucha agua bajo ese puente que tienen que sacar. Gracias por tu comentario.

 **Ayelen:** Gracias, me he esforzado por ofrecerles algo diferente, que los tres personajes centrales (Saga, Milo y Camus) sean diferentes a los de Inalcanzable, ahí Saga esta más jodido que nunca, en su etapa de poseído, mientras que Milo y Camus están en su etapa adolescente, aquí todo eso es algo viejo, es un universo post apocalíptico, y todos, acorde a sus personalidades, han afrontado el cambio y tragedia de distintas maneras, ya verás como lo hizo Camus, que aún no sale… je, en fin, muchas gracias a ti por escribir y ojalá la continuación te gustara.

Bueno, creo que es todo XD publico y respondo los review je, muchas gracias por todos ellos, amo leerlos y responderlos, me son de mucha inspiración y motivación, siéntanse en libertad de comentar lo que mejor les parezca.

Y Pos saludos y feliz Sábado!


	5. Capítulo 5: Dudas y temores

**El trofeo**

 **Capítulo 5: Dudas y temores**

 **Flash Back**

"¡¿Te has vuelto loco, Camus?!"

La joven amazona se separó de su mejor amigo bruscamente.

Estaban en la que alguna vez fue la alcoba de su caída diosa, lugar donde la guardiana de Escorpio se refugiaba para descansar o meditar.

Se encontraba cerca de la pequeña ventana, cuando el tema que puso sobre la mesa Camus le robó la poca paz que le quedaba, venía a ella con un planteo por demás increíble y se lo soltaba como si fuera lo más común del mundo, ciertamente los hechos recientes se habían llevado su poca humanidad y sentido común.

"¿Por qué no?" Inquirió el de cabellos turquesa, cruzándose de brazos, su semblante tan serio e inexpresivo como siempre.

"¡¿Un hijo, Camus?! ¡¿Un hijo?! ¡¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre?!" Continuó con su reclamo, aumentando su exasperación de verlo tan tranquilo.

"Ambos somos santos dorados, sería perfecto, solo piénsalo"

"¡Ni siquiera tengo que pensarlo! ¡Estamos en guerra Camus! ¿Y quieres verme embarazada? Has perdido por completo la razón" Esa era una conclusión a la que la joven venía llegando desde hacía días, pero seguía apostando a que se recuperaría, que al menos él se recuperaría, siempre había sido un faro de luz hacia la cordura, no quería creer que se hubiera apagado como el mismo sol.

"Solo serían unos meses…. Mientras Shura y yo podríamos asegurar tu protección"

Y él ya lo tenía todo planeado, Milo apenas y podía creer lo que escuchaba, en especial que el santo de Capricornio estuviera de acuerdo con eso.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de calmarse, no quería discutir con él, no tenía temple en esos momentos para una contienda interna, ni era conveniente pelear con los pocos aliados que le quedaban.

"Escúchame Camus, se lo que estás pensando, pero no, no voy a participar de esa locura, prueba con las demás amazonas, quizás consigas alguna que vea con buenos ojos tu plan, pero yo… no"

La manera en que frunció sus cejas le hizo saber a la mujer que no esperaba una negativa tan contundente, lo que aumentó su desconcierto, Camus debería saber de ante mano que no había forma de que ella cediera a un plan tan desquiciado.

Y fue ahí cuando él decidió acabar con su poco autocontrol y los planes de no caer en la discordia.

"No tengo que ser yo…Podría ser Kanon, al menos se le parece ¿No?"

La completa malicia adherida a esas palabras no se le pasó por alto a Milo, y se fue sobre él directo a encestarle un puñetazo, que su amigo bloqueó, quedando ambos a escasos centímetros.

"¿O no es ese el problema?" Prosiguió él "¿Te estas guardando para Saga? ¡Se fue Milo! Grábatelo, no le importamos, tú no le importas y nunca le importaste, supéralo"

Ese hecho no debería ya tener el poder de lastimar a Milo, pero lo hacía, era una herida fresca, supurante, que nunca iba a cicatrizar, pero estaba acostumbrada a ella, a ignorarla e evitar tocarla para que no se avivara el dolor, claro que no siempre podía evitar que otros lo hicieran.

"Tú grábate ésto Camus" Se soltó de él de un manotazo "Yo jamás voy a tener un hijo, ni tuyo ni de nadie, soy una amazona, no una doncella"

"Estás siendo egoísta"

Ese calificativo casi la hizo reír y su rostro lo evidenció.

"¿Yo? ¡Ve hacia afuera Camus! Ni siquiera tenemos luz… ¿A éste mundo sin esperanzas quieres traer a un hijo?"

"No, un hijo no, un santo de Athena"

Sabía que de eso se trataba, y algunos podrían ver algo de coherencia en ese plan, pero no Milo, no cuando no podía divisar un futuro en el que el santuario no fuera reducido a cenizas y el ejército masacrado, por donde lo pensara no tenían futuro, solo estaban prolongando lo inevitable, tratando de tener esperanza, había una diferencia garrafal entre entrenar a los niños y adolescentes sobrevivientes a traer nuevos a morir al mundo, y no podía creer que a Camus le costara tanto trabajo entenderlo.

"Mi respuesta sigue siendo no, me conoces, no la voy a cambiar"

Por unos instantes el aire casi pudo cortarse con espada entre los dos, hasta que finalmente su amigo se retiró en silencio.

Camus podía ser tan terco como ella, sabía que ese no sería el final de la conversación.

"¿Milo?" La voz de Kanon a su espalda la hizo desechar de su mente todo lo que acababa ocurrir.

"Sí, ¿Qué pasa?" Continuó pasándose la mano por la frente mientras veía al mayor entrar, quien al igual que Camus y ella portaba el ropaje dorado.

"Regresó Shaina, trajo un grupo de Italia"

Esas eran buenas noticias.

"¿Y cuántos son?"

"Solo doce niños, no superan los nueve años"

Y esas no eran tan buenas noticias.

"Entiendo… Que los lleve hasta la fuente, para que sean revisados y asistidos, quiero saber su estado de salud, necesito que mañana mismo se sumen a los entrenamientos"

"Sí excelencia"

La formalidad de Kanon consiguió hacerla sonreír brevemente, y lo despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Una vez sola volvió a torturarse con la conversación sostenida con Camus, cuando éste le pidió hablar en privado ese día nunca imaginó una cosa así, ella y Camus siempre habían sido muy unidos, habían bordeado los límites de la amistad y casi llegado a ser mucho más, se apoyaban, se comprendían, se escuchaban, pero esos últimos días, desde que todo se cayó a pedazos, era como si de repente fueran dos completos extraños, como si un profundo abismo los separara, seguía queriendo a Camus como si fuera su propia sangre, pero empezaba a temer que éste no tuviera retorno, bajo situaciones extremas se volvía impredecible o actuaba de manera ilógica, como cuando encerró a Hyoga en su ataúd de hielo, o trató de defender los ideales de Surt, cuando eso pasaba Milo no sabía qué hacer con él, solo rogaba que la crisis pasara rápido y le regresara a su amigo, como la última vez, pero no estaba segura de que la muerte definitiva de Athena tuviera vuelta atrás en la mente de Camus, y si tomaba el pasado como guía… su amigo no tardaría en hacer alguna locura, de hecho, ya lo estaba intentando.

'¿Un hijo?... Nunca'

 **Fin Flash Back**

Le había dado la daga y dado una corta explicación, justo antes de desplomarse.

Milo cayó inconsciente, su cuerpo no tocó el suelo solo porque al estar abrazada al de Saga éste no tuvo problemas en evitarlo, la vio desvanecerse, y la cargó en sus brazos.

Había sorpresa en su rostro, pero no por el estado de la joven, esperaba algo así luego de la desgastante experiencia que acababa de vivir, lo que lo tenía inquieto eran sus palabras antes de abandonarlos, sobre las que no podría indagar hasta que ella se repusiera.

Con un brazo en la espalda de Milo y el otro en sus rodillas, se dispuso a regresar a las habitaciones, pero al dar unos pasos notó que lo seguían.

Debajo suyo había un Pavo real, que se detuvo cuando él lo hizo.

El cuadro no era del todo extraño, la pequeña ciudad estaba plagada de esos animales, sagrados para los seguidores de Hera, cazar a uno o molestarlo era un delito, lo que les otorgaba una vida bastante tranquila a las aves, en especial en el templo y alrededores, donde no se podían dar dos pasos sin encontrarse con uno.

Lo raro de la situación fue que Saga estuvo seguro de que el animal lo estaba siguiendo. No entendió la aparente afinidad con él, pero cuando siguió avanzando y el ave hizo lo mismo supo que no se la sacudiría de encima en un buen rato.

Lo persiguió por los pasillos, y cuando creyó que se libraría de él al cerrar la puerta de la alcoba el animal lo frustró entrando primero.

'Lo único que me faltaba'

Decidió ignorarlo, y llevó a Milo a la cama, depositándola con cuidado ahí, la movió para quitarle la Palla, lucía algo sucia, seguramente por la caída al suelo cuando empezó su viaje astral.

Pensó si debería quitarle la túnica, ella iba a molestarse, pero no descansaría bien con esa prenda tan ceñida y que tampoco estaba del todo limpia. Decidió hacerlo sin prestarle atención a su cuerpo, ella no le creería pero al menos tendría la conciencia limpia cuando le reclamara su atrevimiento.

Milo estaba recostada de lado, hecha un pequeño ovillo, tuvo que empujarla con suavidad para obligarla a estirar sus piernas, de esa manera pudo empezar a subirle la túnica, no veía su piel, pero la sentía, algo fría pero muy suave.

Se detuvo cuando un repentino y ruidoso graznido empezó.

El Pavo real estaba junto a la cama, abriendo su cola a todo el esplendor, mientras emitía ese horrible sonido, que parecía el maullido de un gato, pero muy fuerte, taladraba sus oídos.

Por instinto retrocedió.

No entendía por qué el animal se había alarmado así, pero lucía muy agresivo. Sí, su enorme cola era majestuosa, pero llevaba años viéndolas en el jardín, eso ya no le llamaba la atención.

"Ya, tranquilo" Se maldijo solo al darse cuenta de que estaba hablándole a un animal y golpeó su frente.

Desistió de la idea de desnudar a Milo, el ave no parecía tener intensiones de moverse de su lado.

En su lugar se sentó en el extremo contrario de la cama, y observó la daga dorada, sintiendo una fuerte frustración, cuando todo empezaba a resolverse… venía alguien y volvía a complicarlo. La explicación de Milo había sido demasiado escalofriante antes de dormirse, le habían entregado el arma, cuando estuvo sola en la habitación, y ordenado que matara a nada más y nada menos que Hera.

Un movimiento astuto de quien lo planeo, el autor intelectual de todo eso debió saber que su diosa se encontraba a salvo en el Olimpo y que Milo iría a su encuentro, debió pensar que su sentido de lealtad hacia Athena la haría cometer semejante barbaridad. Saga no podía dejar de agradecer a quien le diera el suficiente sentido común a Milo para no hacerlo, no solo no lo hubiera logrado, sino que no quedaría de ella ni el recuerdo por tratar de atentar contra la misma reina del Olimpo.

Milo durmió buena parte del día y despertó bastante desorientada, pasando de la desorientación al sobresalto al descubrir a Argos junto a su cama, y un doble sobresalto al darse cuenta que a su espalda estaba también Saga, básicamente la tenían rodeada.

Se sentó en el colchón e impulsó con sus talones para moverse hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda descansó contra la cabecera de la cama.

Por un momento no supo que decir, su cabeza trabajaba rápidamente para recordar todo lo que había pasado cuando estaba aún despierta, Saga aún no le decía nada, solo la observaba en silencio desde el lugar en que estaba sentado, una esquina del mismo colchón.

"¿Qué me pasó?" Preguntó cuándo no pudo recapitular hasta donde había quedado, recordaba haber regresado a su cuerpo, despertado, pero de nuevo estaba despertando, le costaba estar segura que fue real y que parte pudo ser un sueño.

"Te quedaste sin energía" Tuvo la cortesía de explicarle Saga, de brazos y piernas cruzadas, pero ligeramente subida su rodilla en la cama, lo que le permitía estar de frente hacia ella "Hiciste un viaje astral al mismo olimpo, eso fue lo que te pasó"

Milo asintió y pensó que empezaba a compadecer al santo de Virgo, ¿Así se sentirían sus viajes? Tenía el cuerpo fatigado, como si hubiera entrenado horas sin descanso ni apropiado estiramiento posterior.

Saga puso la daga dorada sobre el colchón y Milo abrió grande sus ojos, descubriendo que la parte en la que le rebelaba todo lo ocurrido a él… no la había soñado.

"¿Retomamos donde nos quedamos?" Preguntó él, pero no esperó respuesta "¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así?"

Ella tenía muchas respuestas a esa pregunta, todas muy bien fundamentadas, porque lo que no tenía respuesta es porqué se lo había dicho para empezar, ella ya no confiaba en él.

"¿Por qué habría de decírtelo?"

Supo viendo esas esmeraldas que la respuesta lo había descolocado, parecía que no era la única con problemas para recordar que ellos dos hacía tiempo que no estaban en el mismo bando, ¿Por qué veía a Saga como un compañero en vez del enemigo que en realidad era? ¿Por qué sentía aún que debía contar con él?

Al igual que ella, Saga optó por una respuesta práctica, que no los obligara a sacar a luz todos los trapos sucios y malolientes que venían acumulando.

"Porque soy tu esposo"

La respuesta la hizo reír.

"¡Por favor!"

Era un argumento tan ridículo como la idea de Hera de que fueran un matrimonio.

Él ignoró el tono de burla intencionalmente, no era el tema que le interesaba discutir.

"¿Te das cuenta de la situación en la que me has colocado?"

Esa pregunta ganó la atención de Milo y la hizo arquear una ceja de manera interrogante.

"¡Debiste decirle a Hera!"

"Pues ve y díselo, ya que tanto te preocupa" El reclamo le parecía exagerado.

"¡Gracias a ti ya no puedo hacerlo!"

"¿Ah?"

El mayor se puso de pie y empezó a pasearse por la recamara, Argos se trepó de un brinco a la cama.

"Baja esa ave de ahí…" Mencionó con desagrado.

Milo no supo si fue por simpatía hacia el Pavo real o deseo de molestar a Saga, pero lo subió a sus piernas.

"¿Por qué no puedes decírselo a Hera? ¿Cuál es el problema? Nada ha pasado"

"¡Sí que ha pasado!" Sacudió sus manos en el aire, enfatizando la seriedad de la situación "¿Cómo sabrá ella si me dijiste la verdad o yo te descubrí y trato de protegerte? ¿Crees que creerá que tú me lo confesaste?"

Milo apretó un poco al animal y se quedó pensativa unos instantes, no tuvo en cuenta esa posibilidad, Hera no era precisamente una fanática suya, y durante la reunión ella se había mostrado demasiado leal a Athena, no le sería difícil creer que quería su muerte, por otro lado… ella salvó su vida… ¿Eso debería contar?

"Díselo, y que pase lo que tenga que pasar, no eres responsable por mí Saga, deja el drama" Su voz sonó por completo inexpresiva, porque no sabía cómo sentirse con todo eso, estaban volviendo a ella otros recuerdos, ayudándola a entrar en mayor conflicto interno.

"Te equivocas, gracias a ti soy completamente responsable de lo que te pase"

Ese reclamo fue doloroso de escuchar, Milo sintió que le estaba echando en cara que lo escogiera, lo cual era un golpe bajo.

Saga conocía el efecto de sus palabras, pero la situación y la necedad de Milo simplemente lo descontrolaban, parecía que la única manera de tratarla era esa, ella conseguía ponerlo de malhumor.

"¡Te libero de la carga cuando quieras!" Fue su orgullo herido hablando.

"Solo… cállate, ¿Sí?"

Eso fue suficiente para Milo, furiosa quiso ponerse de pie para alejarse, pero no sabía lo débil que estaba hasta que las piernas le fallaron y se desplomó junto a la cama.

Saga se movió para ayudarla, pese a que ella trató de alejarlo entre maldiciones y golpes sin fuerza, nada le funcionó, acabó recostándola sobre su regazo.

Milo suspiró varias veces, pero aceptó que no estaba en condiciones de liberarse de su agarre, y pronto perdió las ganas de seguir forcejeando, solo se dejó hacer y esperó en silencio a que él dijera algo que valiera la pena ser escuchado.

"No hablaré con Hera" Esa declaración la sorprendió "Solo complicaría las cosas, mañana regresaremos al santuario, ella no corre peligro en Olimpo, y lejos de este santuario tampoco lo correrás tú, no haré nada que pueda frustrar nuestros planes"

La amazona no estaba del todo de acuerdo, dudaba que ignorar el problema fuera a resolverlo, pero por lo que conocía a Saga… nadie debía saber cómo él sobre conspiraciones, no creyó una sola palabra respecto a dejar las cosas como estaban, él ya tenía un plan, solo no la estaba incluyendo.

"Por otro lado… supongo que ya sabes cuales son los planes que nuestra diosa tiene para ti… y para mí"

Ni por un momento Milo dudó que él ya estaba al tanto de todo eso, por lo que no se molestó en darle prioridad.

"¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?"

"Unas horas antes que tú, sabía que existía la posibilidad… pero Hera no lo había confirmado"

"¿Y qué piensas?" Necesitaba saberlo, ella estaba aterrada y apenas podía asimilarlo, por segunda vez en su vida querían usarla como gestadora de vida para un buen propósito, chantajeándola emocionalmente para que accediera, la primera vez se pudo librar sin problemas, estaba segura de que no tendría la misma suerte dos veces.

"Pienso… que son buenas noticias… recuperaremos el sol"

Eso era lo único positivo de ese hecho para Milo.

"Pero… tú y yo…"

"Ya te lo dije, soy tu esposo, eso iba a pasar de todas maneras"

Esas palabras le dejaron en claro a la joven que Saga no se había tomado las palabras de Hera tan a la ligera como ella, tenía toda la intensión de sobrellevar esa unión como un matrimonio, peor aún, de consumarla.

"No quiero… tener relaciones" Decidió ser directa y honesta, su estómago no dejaba de sacudirse al pensar en ello, sin importar que actualmente una parte suya siguiera deseando a Saga, el terror a alcanzar semejante grado de intimidad con él no disminuía, el ya la tenía de muchas maneras, dejar que la tuviera físicamente parecía como cerrarse sola la puerta de la jaula.

"Si te sirve de algo, piensa que soy Camus y ya"

Lo que le hubiera servido a Milo en ese momento habría sido algo de fuerza para desquitarse con él, pero solo pudo gruñir en descontento.

"Por favor, repíteme eso cuando este recuperada"

Saga solo le frotó el cabello, sin tomarse en serio sus palabras, la chica suspiró, seguía prefiriendo que el mayor mostrara resistencia ante el macabro plan de su diosa, pero parecía ya tenerlo por completo asimilado.

Unos alaridos de mujer pusieron alertas a ambos.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Milo abrió grande sus ojos y todo gesto de adormecimiento quedó olvidado en su rostro, Saga la depositó sobre el colchón para ponerse de pie de inmediato "¿Saga?"

"Quédate aquí, no salgas"

"Saga…"

Recostada sobre la cama, sosteniéndose sobre sus muñecas en un intento por incorporarse, lo vio desaparecer por la puerta.

Argos se quedó a su lado, bajando su cuerpo hasta tocar el colchón de manera que las patas se perdieran entre las infladas plumas.

Milo suspiró y se volvió a dejar caer, sabía que no podía hacer nada, ignoraba lo que pasaba pero dudaba que fuera tan grave.

Se concentró en su compañero con plumas, Saga se había referido de manera despectiva a él, eso quería decir que no conocía su identidad, y no estaba segura que fuera buena idea revelársela.

Giro el rostro para encontrarse con el de Argos que la miraba muy atento y le regaló una sutil sonrisa.

"Creo que será mejor si te mantengo en el anonimato, ¿No?... Saga ya tiene demasiadas cosas de que preocuparse"

El animal emitió un sonido y Milo quiso pensar que le estaba respondiendo, no estaba segura de sí su nuevo guardián entendía siquiera una palabra, empezaba a lamentar no haberle hecho preguntas al respecto a la diosa Hera.

"Un hijo…" Susurró, y el pavo real pareció prestarle especial atención "Tiene que haber una forma de evitarlo…"

El tiempo pasó y Saga no regresó.

Dos jóvenes fueron autorizadas a entrar, trajeron para ella una bandeja con un tazón con frutas, agua, una canastita con panes calientes, y un filet de carne de ave con limón.

Milo ni intentó fingir que no tenía hambre, su estómago brincó de gusto, llevaba mucho sin comer, y su última comida no se había visto tan agradable, solo arroz y un intento de pan sin levadura que hicieron los soldados, quedaba muy poco personal en el santuario, y con los tiempos que vivían… todos hacían de todo.

Se sentó en la cama y acomodó la bandeja para comer. Con algo de incomodidad miró a su acompañante, que solo permanecía recostado cómodamente y veía lo que estaba sobre el colchón.

"No es pavo, estoy bastante segura que es pollo" Se molestó en aclararle, antes de quitar el plato y alejarlo, dejándolo sobre la mesa de noche. "De todas formas… soy vegetariana"

Oh, podía culpar mucho a Shaka por eso, pero no soportaba comer carne, le parecía que literalmente mordía un animal al hacerlo y se le revolvía el estómago, su compañero hindú tenía sus propias ideas en contra del sacrificio de animales y se había encargado de afirmarla en esa posición.

Milo empezó por las jugosas uvas, gimiendo de placer al reventarlas en su boca y recordar ese dulce sabor. Dejó algunas en su mano, las más pequeñas, y se las ofreció al Pavo real, pero no vio particular interés en él, empezaba a darse cuenta que no tenía la menor idea de que comían esos animales.

Devoró una manzana, naranja, e iba por el segundo bollo de pan cuando Saga regresó.

Al encontrarla comiendo tan relajada Saga casi se sintió culpable de interrumpirla, le era una alivio verla ingerir alimentos, tenía la convicción que ese era parte del terrible desgaste físico de su compañera, estrés, pocas horas de sueño… y nada de alimento, la corta visita al santuario le había dado una idea de la mala vida que venían llevando, pero él se aseguraría de cambiar todo eso, empezando por la salud de Milo.

Ella no dejaba de mirarlo mientras acababa de beber su vaso así que se acercó y sentó cerca suyo en la cama.

"¿Estás mejor?"

"Sí, ¿Qué pasó?" Llevaba horas queriendo saberlo.

"Fue mi turno para reunirme con Hera y tuve que ver todo para el viaje"

Eso captó la atención de Milo, pero no consiguió desviarla del tema.

"Pero lo otro… Ese grito ¿Qué pasó?"

Saga guardó silencio unos instantes, que lo único que consiguieron fue ponerla más ansiosa, había tenido horas para pensar si era buena idea decírselo y no había llegado a una resolución, y ahí la tenía, con sus turquesas atentas a su respuesta, decidió ser sincero, se lo debía luego de lo que ella le confesara anteriormente.

"Creo que encontraron a la niña… adolescente… que te entregó la daga, al menos… coincide con la descripción que me diste…"

"Sí… ¿Y…?"

"Está muerta"

La joven dejó separados sus labios al escucharlo.

"¿La mataron?"

Pero Saga negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Se mató, cortó sus venas… y se metió en el placard de uno de los soldados, la encontraron mientras limpiaban"

Eso explicaba los gritos.

Milo se acomodó el cabello mientras veía directo a la frazada que cubría el colchón, buscando un lugar donde fijar la vista mientras divagaba, no entendía que era lo que quería esa deidad o porqué estaba pasando todo eso, le era una suerte haber comido antes de que Saga regresara, el estómago acababa de volver a cerrársele.

"Era… una niña" Murmuró.

"Milo…" Espero hasta que ella volviera a mirarlo a los ojos "Mañana nos iremos... mientras tanto… no quiero que salgas de aquí… ni hables con nadie, yo tampoco lo haré…"

A ella esa orden le pareció ridícula, no por las restricciones, sino porque no le estaba diciendo nada nuevo, la tenía encerrada en esa habitación desde el día anterior básicamente y había soldados en las puertas.

"Mañana regresaremos al santuario" Milo sintió un poco de emoción al oírlo decir eso, tanto que no prestó atención a todo lo demás, quería salir de esa cueva de locos cuanto antes, quería ver a Hyoga y a los demás, volver a vestir su armadura dorada, entrenar.

Saga se le quedó viendo unos instantes, sintiendo algo de culpa al verla tan anhelante, aún no le había trasmitido los detalles de su conversación con Hera, pero no le parecía del todo apropiado hacerlo en esos momentos, ya había tenido demasiadas emociones por un día, bien podían esperar a llegar a suelo ateniense.

"Creo… que solicitaré que carguen la bañera, tomaré un baño"

Milo tuvo la intensión de reñir con él por su terrible descaro otra vez, pero le tomó solo dos segundos entender que Saga iba bien en serio respecto a no dejarla sola hasta que se marcharan, estaba preocupado, de la misma que la vez anterior, por eso no la dejaría sola ni para tomarse un baño, no estaba segura de cómo sentirse al respecto.

Recordó las palabras de Hera, y nuevamente le asaltó la misma duda, ¿Saga pidió por ella? ¿Debía darle importancia a eso? ¿Lo hizo porque era ella o lo hubiera hecho de tratarse de cualquier otro santo? Quería pensar, contrario a Camus, que ellos le importaban aún, fueron sus hermanos, pero de una manera más egoísta… quería pensar que ella, exclusivamente, le importaba.

Tomó otro bollo de pan, pero solo para empezar a desgranarlo en gesto nervioso, ya no tenía hambre.

Saga empezó a sacar algo de ropa para después de su baño.

"Por cierto… ¿Qué piensas hacer con ese pavo?"

Eso la despabilo nuevamente.

"Conservarlo…" Respondió con tono cauteloso, consciente de lo ridículo que eso sonaría.

"¿Para qué rayos querrías un pavo?"

"Es un pavo real" Lo corrigió como si tuviera importancia mientras pensaba una buena excusa "Casi… no hay animales en el santuario… alegrará el ambiente"

Saga volteó a verla.

"Sí estás pensando en criar animales allá que sean gallinas, a Hera no le haría ninguna gracia que se coman sus aves predilectas"

Milo miró a Argos casi apenada al escucharlo, aunque el ave no parecía para nada inquieta.

"No me refería eso, además no como carne" Le informó.

"Ya lo sé, por eso me sorprende que te trajeran pollo, debiste aclararle a las criadas ese detalle"

La amazona arrugó sus cejas y se cruzó de brazos.

"Pero si tú me enviaste la comida… ¿No?"

Saga detuvo su intento de seleccionar una camisa al escucharla, tensando su espalda como cuerda de guitarra.

"No… iba a hacerlo pero… Hera no me dio tiempo… Pensé que la habías pedido tú"

Ver a Milo negar con la cabeza fue todo lo que necesitó el ex guardián de Géminis para sucumbir al pánico.

La joven pudo pensar muy poco entre las preguntas aceleradas y confusas de Saga, la manera en que la sacudió al tomarla por los hombros, y sin que tuviera tiempo de negarse se vio arrastrada hasta el cántaro de agua, Saga lo volcó en la bañera y en él la forzó a devolver los alimentos.

Milo no pudo evitar lagrimear, no por dolor, pena o miedo, sino por la sensación tan desagradable y estresante, Saga no la soltaba, estaba sumamente alterado e insistía en limpiar su estómago.

Recién cuando llamó a los guardias para pedir la presencia de urgencia del sanador fue que el causante de todo ese caos hizo acto de presencia.

Milo, arrodillada en el suelo y temblando, miró al recién llegado, lo recordaba del banquete de Hera, y recordaba su nombre, al fin y al cabo se llamaba igual que su maestro.

"¿Aristo?" Saga fue quién lo interrogó, detrás de Milo y sin soltarla. El hombre no se veía tan jactancioso como cuando la amazona lo conoció, lucía bastante serio, parecía haberse acercado tras percibir la tensión del momento.

"Escuché que mandaste a llamar al sanador, ¿Qué ha pasado?"

Observaba inquisitivamente a Milo, la mujer no lucía enferma, solo agobiada, y eso podía tener mucho que ver con el mismo Saga, él estaba más pálido que ella.

"Milo pudo ingerir algo… envenenado, alguien le envió comida hace unas horas"

Dicho en palabras sonaba ridículo, y se convirtió en eso al escuchar la respuesta que Aristo dio, con un gesto de genuina incredulidad.

"Lo sé… yo le envíe esa bandeja"

"¿Qué?" Ambos hicieron la misma pregunta.

Saga estaba perplejo, y Milo tras soltar un suspiro de alivio empezó a experimentar verdadera furia, no podía creer que hubiera pasado por todo eso por nada, la primer comida decente y su flameante esposo se la había hecho vomitar, se sentía ardida por dentro y mareada.

El rubio frente a ellos negó con un movimiento de cabeza, aun no creyendo lo que pasaba.

"Pregunté a las doncellas si la señorita Milo había comido algo, noté que en el banquete no lo hizo y sinceramente no te veo muy capacitado para cuidar de otro ser humano, y en efecto, llevaba ya un día sin comer, por eso les pedí que le trajeran algo de fruta y carne… ¿Por eso es todo éste alboroto? ¿Estás idiota o qué?"

Ese fue todo el incentivo que Saga necesitó para ponerse de pie y enfrentar a Aristo, Milo prefirió permanecer en su lugar unos momentos más.

"¿Y a ti quién te autorizó a tomar esas decisiones?"

"Mi sentido común, había una dama que se estaba muriendo de hambre" No lucía enojado, a diferencia del geminiano, estaba disfrutando de ver los deseos que el otro tenía de matarlo.

"Pues puedes guardarte tú 'sentido común' es mi esposa, no tienes nada que hacer aquí"

La sonrisa del rubio se amplió.

"¿Seguro que ya es tu esposa? Pensaba que había ciertos 'requisitos' a cumplir para legitimar un compromiso, no se… ¿Consumarlo?"

Milo abrió grande sus ojos unos instantes y de inmediato compuso su expresión, pero fue todo lo que necesitó el rubio confirmar sus sospechas.

"Lo sabía" Se jactó, disfrutando del sutil sonrojo en la joven, que pensaba que frunciendo mucho su ceño conseguía disimularlo.

"Ya que te preocupa tanto mi matrimonio déjame tranquilizarte, pensaba solucionar eso esta misma noche, así que ya puedes irte en paz"

Aristo no se dejó amedrentar, su sonrisa siguió en su lugar, de hecho se amplió, se atrevió a darle dos palmadas en el hombro derecho a su compañero de armas antes de voltearse.

"Buena suerte con ello… nos vemos señorita Milo"

Ella ni se molestó en responderle, su atención estaba fija en su querido esposo y curiosas declaraciones.

Recién cuando estuvieron solos y él se regresó a verla le dirigió la palabra.

"Sabes que acabas de extender un checke sin fondo ¿No?"

Claro que Saga lo sabía, no había poder divino que consiguiera que él tocara a Milo luego de lo que acababa de hacerle pasar, tendría suerte si le dejaba compartir la cama.

Quiso disculparse pero no encontró las palabras, sabía que se había excedido, pero bien pudo no ser una falsa alarma, no tenía tiempo de indagar, si era veneno Milo podría acabar mal, sabía que mientras no supieran a qué se enfrentaban corrían peligro, principalmente en el templo de Hera, donde él mismo no confiaba en prácticamente nadie, si bien conocía a la mayoría y llevaban un relación de aparente respeto, él era y sería siempre un ateniense, un extranjero, y Milo estaba en una situación más delicada, no era nada paranoico temer un atentado contra la vida de ella, la mayoría no conocía los planes de Hera, y a sus ojos gracias a Milo… él, ateniense, estaba a cargo del santuario, cuando esa misión debió recaer en manos de alguien más, alguien como Aristo.

Milo se puso de pie y buscó la jarra de agua que le habían traído junto con la comida, estaba deshidrata.

"¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó algo apenado el mayor.

"¡Mejor que nunca!" Le respondió con sarcasmo.

"No quise arriesgarme…"

"¡Te dije todo el tiempo que me sentía bien!" Y era verdad, mientras él la inclinaba encima del cuenco ella insistía en que no quería hacerlo, no creía estar envenenada, y no lo estaba.

"Si hubiera sido veneno no lo sentirías de manera inmediata…"

"Saga… solo cállate" Repitió las cortantes palabras que él le dijera más temprano, mientras se recostaba sobre la cama.

El mayor optó por dejar pasar el baño, al fin y al cabo no había hecho gran actividad física, se higienizó un poco y se preparó para acompañarla, había sido demasiado por un día.

Trató de bajar el Pavo de la cama, pero al primer intento tuvo que quitar su mano para evitar un picotazo.

"Hay que sacarlo al exterior, ensuciará todo"

Milo no tenía ganas de estar de acuerdo con él, pero pensó que existía la posibilidad de que estuviera en lo cierto, era un animal después de todo y llevaba demasiado tiempo con ella.

Se levantó y lo llevó hasta el otro lado de la puerta, donde lo soltó en el pasillo, los guardias a ambos lados olvidaron saludarla, sorprendidos también por el ave.

Milo quiso explicarle a Argos porque lo dejaba ahí, pero supuso que de poder entender… ya había escuchado a Saga. Solo le regaló una caricia en la cabeza y regresó a la habitación.

"¿Puedo tomar una de tus camisas o playeras?" Le preguntó, algo incómoda, no quería dormir con la misma túnica que llevaba puesta todo el día.

El geminiano, ya recostado sobre la cama, se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, ella no había tenido problemas la vez anterior en apoderarse de una, pero decidió no molestarla con ese comentario, Milo era muy orgullosa, si se lo hacía notar ya no querría nada suyo, no es que le importara que lo tomara.

"Sí, escoge una del placard"

La vio revolver, palpándolas, supuso que buscaba una de algodón que fuera suave, cuando estuvo conforme sacó una percha y se giró a verlo.

No hubo necesidad de palabras, sabía lo que ella quería, así que simplemente le dio la espalda, regalándole algo de privacidad.

La supo lista cuando el colchón se movió.

Alcanzó a verla, tenía puesta una camiseta mangas largas que llegaba a cubrirla hasta medio muslo, como todo lo que él usara, después de todo tenían una importante diferencia de estatura.

Sus retinas absorbieron el color y textura de su piel, justo antes de que ella la escondiera bajo las sábanas.

Milo ya había digerido un poco su enojo inicial, pero seguía sintiéndose agotada, lo que la ayudó a perseguir el sueño nuevamente, estaba durmiendo demasiado, le costaría acoplarse a la antigua rutina cuando regresaran al santuario.

Empezaba a dormirse cuando se sobresaltó al sentir como el cuerpo de Saga se pegaba al suyo. La rodeo por la cintura, y un fuego pareció encenderse bajo su piel. Sus labios la hubiera traicionado de intentar hablar, así que trato de alejarse, faena en la que no tuvo éxito, él no la soltó, y ella ni en sus mejores condiciones tendría la fuerza física para apartarlo.

Tomó aire y decidió ignorarlo, a él, sus acciones y lo agradable que esa nueva cercanía era, de repente estaba tensa y lejos se habían ido sus ganas de dormir.

Su cuerpo experimentó un nuevo tipo de tensión cuando una de las manos de Saga se apoyó en su rodilla desnuda, subiendo desde esta hasta su cadera, calentando todo a su paso. Repitió la acción varias veces más, todas ellas Milo supo que debía detenerlo, lo supo, solo eso.

Su boca la pegó a su hombro, y aún a través de la delgada tela, ella pudo sentir su aliento caliente, que le provocó varios escalofríos.

"¿Sa… Saga?" Preguntó ella tan quedito que apenas pudo escucharse "¿Qué… crees que haces?"

Creyó oírle algo similar a una pequeña y breve risa.

"Depositar fondos para mi cheque"

* * *

 **Hasta aquí**

Puf, odio tener una cosa en mente y acabar escribiendo otra completamente diferente XD pero bueno, por más que quise no pude rehacer el capítulo, lo único en lo que respeté la idea original fue la críada muerta, esa ya estaba muerta desde que la cree básicamente, lo demás… se dio de manera inesperada para mí XD que loco.

Bueno, ¿Aclaraciones?

No odien a Camuchis XD recuerden que son tiempos apocalípticos, muy desmoralizantes, cada quien se aferra a lo que tiene, y él tiene la necedad de que van a recuperar a Athena y el santuario.

Respecto a los pavos reales, pueden buscarlo en Wikipedia, esta cargado el sonido de un Pavo real… y dioses, de verdad parece mas un gato maullando XD.

Mencioné en el capítulo pasado a Hades, y por ahí me preguntaron, así que lo aclaro para todos, Hades NO ESTA MUERTO, solo quedo en letargo de nuevo. En el anime Seiya parece matar a Hades al final… lo que no tiene ningún sentido, Hades dijo que si él desaparecía todo su mundo lo hacía con él (creo que Kurumada lo hizo porque trataba de filosofar sobre que no debería existir el infierno… pero los campos Eliseos son parte del mundo de Hades, si no hay nada… las almas… ¿Qué pasaría con ella? ¿Se perderían?) lo que pasa el final de la saga de Hades es casi a libre interpretación porque Kurumada nunca lo aclaró (creo, no sigo Next dimensión XD) La película posterior que pretende explicar algo (Y en realidad nos deja más dudas que certezas) fue desechada por el mismo Kurumada que despidió a todos los del proyecto, insatisfecho con el resultado (Y no lo culpo) ahí no mencionan a Hades, pero si a Seiya como asesino de dioses, y los dorados están en el monolito. Bueno XD digamos que Athena consiguió rescatar del Hades las almas de sus 88 caballeros (porque los reviví a todos) y los espectros de Hades sufrieron el mismo destino, por eso Radamanthys es uno de los que ataca el santuario, pero él, al igual que Milo, Camus, Shura y Kanon… no tiene un dios, solo que el suyo si va a retornar, como siempre, Athena ya no.

Igual eso no es taaan importante, solo es conveniencia de trama XD

Y… creo que no hay nada más que aclarar XD

 **Review anónimos:**

 **Ayelen:** ¡Muchas gracias! Amo a Kanon, que bueno que te gustara como quedó je, no lo quería dejar afuera, además su participación tendrá bastante relevancia más adelante, aún no he profundizado mucho en él. Respecto a la deidad enemiga… si revisas la mitología te darás cuenta je, pero es todo lo que diré para no hacer tanto spoiler, espero que este capítulo te guste. Saludos!

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que leen y los que pueden comentar, me anima mucho y me da ideas muchas veces, les deseo un magnífico fin de semana!

 **Saludos!**


	6. Capítulo 6: Reencuentro y confrontación

**El Trofeo**

 **Capítulo 6:** Reencuentros y confrontaciones

" _A veces duele decirte la verdad, es que te veo acovachada, como una fiera acorralada que solo a mí quiere atacar"_

 **Flash Back**

Milo sentía que apenas y podía respirar.

Aunque eso no era novedad, hacía semanas que no sabía lo que era hacerlo regularmente.

Su mundo no estaba de cabezas, estaba destruido, el principal pilar de él, Athena, estaba muerta, y sin ella todo lo demás se iba cayendo pedazos a pedazos.

Shaka fue el primero en desaparecer, la voz de la razón que siempre les había acompañado desapareció con él, Milo hubiera jurado que ese sería Mu, pero de todas formas el lemuriano fue el segundo en marcharse, tenía talento para eso, irse en medio de una crisis.

La orden dorada se fue desintegrando, presa del dolor, ira, pánico… y los que quedaban no parecían poder ponerse de acuerdo, solo había demandas y acusaciones entre ellos, Milo, como única mujer de la elite, solo deseaba que alguien tomara el control y les diera un rumbo, todas sus esperanzas en ese momento estaban sobre Saga de Géminis, quien ya había sido su patriarca, quién dirigió a los falsos traidores durante la guerra contra Hades, él era un líder nato e incuestionable, sabía que si hacía oír su voz el resto lo seguiría y ella también, tenía la fe de que aún podían sobrevivir…. Y esa pequeña idea murió horas atrás, cuando el cosmos del Geminiano se fue alejando hasta desaparecer.

Apretó sus dedos, que estaban entrelazos sobre el vientre, en un gesto nervioso, y nuevamente intentó regular su respiración, estaba tratando de asimilar que no solo su vida estaba terminada, como guerrera estaba preparada para morir, sino la de toda la humanidad, que tras siglos y siglos de lucha… su generación les había fallado, todo cuanto conocía estaba dejando de existir y no tenía la fuerza suficiente para evitarlo.

Internamente le pidió perdón su maestro, a sus demás ancestros, y a todos los que en pasado trajeron orden al universo, porque en esos momentos, todas esas muertes, habían sido en vano.

Ahogó un sollozo al notar que alguien se acercaba, no sentía su cosmos, pero si sus pisadas, era imposible no percatarse de ellas estando recostada sobre la fresca tierra, el motivo por el que se mantenía ahí, ese y el enorme arbusto sobre su cuerpo que la camuflaba a la perfección.

"Milo" La voz de Kanon la hizo sobresaltarse, nunca nadie podía verla cuando se metía ahí, le acababa de robar el encanto a ese lugar "Milo, ¿Estás bien?"

La voz de él era demasiado amable, hacía mucho que ella no escuchaba un tono como ese, todos estaban demasiado angustiados y cargados de veneno para suavizar sus palabras o mostrar siquiera un poco de empatía hacia el otro.

"Milo" Insistió una vez más, y a ella dejó de importarle su tono.

"¡¿Cómo mierda podría estar bien?!"

Planeaba sonar enojada, pero había fallado, su voz se escuchaba demasiado desesperada y triste.

"¿Por qué no sales de ahí?"

Ella estuvo por responder algo como 'Porque no quiero' pero se dio cuenta a tiempo de lo infantil que se habría escuchado.

"¿Qué quieres de mi, Kanon? ¿Cómo me encontraste?"

"Soy bueno buscando" Respondió con una diminuta sonrisa "además Camus dijo que estarías aquí, es… a dónde vas cuando algo te molesta"

La chica maldijo a su mejor amigo mentalmente, primero por fingir inocencia tantos años, y luego por ponerla en evidencia con alguien más, ella quería estar sola, era el propósito de estar en semejante lugar, no solo el fresco aroma y el verde sobre sus ojos.

"Bueno, parece que no soy enigma después de todo" Suspiró.

"Sal… Por favor" Añadió, cuidando que se entendiera que era una petición y no una orden, no quería tentar el carácter de la joven guardiana de Escorpio, oculta en ese lugar le recordaba a un animal salvaje acorralado, no dudaría en atacarlo si llegaba a incordiarla.

Milo no se molestó en volver a responderle, esperaba entendiera en su silencio que no quería ver a nadie y se marchara, pero pasaron varios minutos en los que eso no ocurrió, y cuando estaba pensando en tirar la toalla y enfrentarlo él la sorprendió adelantándose, Kanon se recostó a su lado, solo que sobre el césped y sin el arbusto como techo, él no miraba la naturaleza, la miraba a ella.

El ex dragón marino la había visto desaparecer entre todos, luego de que Saga se marchara, le había tomado unas horas poder seguirla, estando demasiado conmocionado también por la decisión de su gemelo, en la que se sabía culpable, intentó que Camus fuera a buscarla, pero Acuario había sido demasiado frívolo al respecto, no compartía su preocupación, a duras penas obtuvo algo de información para poder dar con la chica, debía reconocer que Milo sabía esconderse bien.

Durante casi una hora no le dijo nada, se dedicó a acompañarla, estaba tan abatida que casi podía respirar su angustia sin esfuerzos, odiaba a su hermano en esos momentos, lo odiaba más de lo que lo amaba, no podía entender por qué ella lo quería tanto, qué era lo que veía tan especial y excepcional, siempre había sido así, ya siendo una pequeña aprendiz ella vivía y respiraba a Saga, todo giraba a su alrededor, no importaba cuanta atención le dedicara, Milo siempre estaba a la expectativa de que su gemelo atravesara Escorpio para ir en su búsqueda, claro, en ese tiempo lo consideraba mera fascinación infantil por la armadura, nunca imaginó que esta perdurara con los años y se volviera ese amor tan intenso y obsesivo que amenazaba con enfermarla, sí, odiaba a Saga, porque una vez más tenía algo que él deseaba.

Con suma cautela tocó su mano, midiendo la reacción de la joven a su lado, al no recibir ninguna muestra de rechazo se atrevió a envolverla con la suya y presionarla un poco, era pequeña, al lado de su mano la de Milo parecía aún más pequeña, tan blanca, suave y fría, no podía esperar que estuvieran calientes con el tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar.

La escuchó quejarse, casi como si algo le doliera, y fruncir el ceño, ella también empezó a apretarlo un poco.

"Se fue, el hijo de puta de se fue" Soltó por fin, cuando ya no pudo mantener sus dientes apretados, y Kanon la acompañó con un suspiro "¿Cómo pudo hacernos esto?"

"Milo… todos se fueron" El geminiano decidió fingir no saber tanto del asunto como sabía.

"Pero él… ¡Lo necesitábamos!" Gritó, presa de una repentina furia.

Ambos sabían que en el fondo ella era quien más lo necesitaba.

"Te necesitamos a ti, Milo"

 _Es que amo tu sonrisa_ _  
_ _Y lo demás no me hace falta_ _  
_ _Si bailaras para el cielo esta noche amor_ _  
_ _Buenos augurios llegarán_

La chica guardó silencio una vez más, hasta que sopesó todo lo que esa declaración implicaba, recién en ese momento se dignó a girar el rostro y enfrentarlo.

"¿De qué hablas, Kanon?"

"Te necesitamos" Lo repitió, sin dejarse amedrentar por esas hermosas turquesas que estaban ligeramente irritadas por las lágrimas derramadas.

"No" Negó de inmediato, alterada recuperó su mano y se arrastró fuera del escondite, Kanon tuvo que moverse un poco para darle lugar, en ese momento estaban sentados uno frente al otro. "Estas demente, ¿Yo… a cargo? Yo… no soy una líder… además…"

"Te seguirán…. Todos lo harán" Afirmó él con seguridad, una que la chica encontró ridícula.

"¿Por qué lo harían?"

"Porque eres tú…" Consideró que eso lo decía todo.

"Soy mujer, Kanon" Le recordó como si ese hecho no fuera por demás obvio.

"Athena era una mujer"

"Acabas de decir una herejía… Ella era una diosa" No le recriminó con tanta severidad como sentía que debía, ya no tenía fuerzas para discutir, solamente se ahogó en suspiros un poco más "Estás loco"

"Todos lo estamos Milo, por eso… te necesitamos"

La chica no podía entender su necedad con ese asunto, por qué el hermano de Saga prefería confiarle el futuro a ella en vez de intentar tomar las riendas por su cuenta, después de todo a su lado no era más que una mocosa.

"Podemos lograrlo aún, si nos mantenemos unidos… hemos hecho milagros antes… no tiene que ser el final… no aún"

Las palabras de Kanon sacudieron todo su universo, no se escuchaba a nadie hablar con esperanza desde hacía tiempo, Milo misma había dejado de pensar de esa manera, escuchar un buen pronóstico de los labios de alguien no le sonaba como una ilusión, sino un atisbo de esperanza, algo que buscaba calmar el tormento que padecía.

"No me seguirán a mi Milo, pero sí a ti, Camus, Shura, Shun, Orfeo… las amazonas… eres la más indicada para esta tarea, si tu no asumes nadie lo hará… sabes que tengo razón"

Y era verdad, debía ser un dorado, alguien de la elite, pocos confiarían en Kanon, el ex traidor, Camus no tenía porte de líder, le gustaba moverse solo, por su cuenta y no era alguien comunicador… tenerlo a él a cargo y no tener a nadie podría ser casi lo mismo, y Shura no era tan diferente, sin contar que era el más abatido por la pérdida de Athena, no estaba lo suficientemente en sus cabales para liderar. Sí, ella aún con toda su congoja, dudas y temores… era la mejor opción para el trono patriarcal, siendo que era una mujer.

Kanon depositó una mano sobre su hombro, recuperando la atención de esas turquesas que seguían luciendo indecisas y las opacó con la convicción de sus esmeraldas.

"Como lo hice con Athena… te seguiré al mismo Hades… No dudes… no tenemos tiempo para eso"

Cuando pudo pasar esas palabras por su garganta, junto a mucha saliva, Milo asintió levemente, le costaba aún asumir lo que su compañero le estaba pidiendo, pero le costaba mucho más dejarse vencer, si iba a morir al menos sería luchando, su diosa ya no estaba, pero quedaban sus hermanos, sus compañeros, personas que merecían una segunda oportunidad de vivir… quizás no todo estuviera perdido, tal vez aún podían sobrevivir.

Tras un largo silencio y una dura guerra interna tomó una decisión esa tarde.

Se puso de pie, su compañero lo siguió, y desde su pobre estatura, con los puños apretados a cada lado de su cuerpo y en ceño fruncido dio su primera orden como patriarca.

"Kanon… reúnelos a todos ¡Ahora!"

 **End Flash Back**

 _Y me pedís lo que no tengo, mi bien_ _  
_ _Lo que haga no te alcanza_ _  
_ _No hay pan que tape el agujero_ _  
_ _El de la angustia existencial_

Café, sentía que había pasado toda una vida desde la última vez que bebió un café.

Milo se regodeaba en silencio mientras lo degustaba.

Estaba sentada en posición de indio sobre la cama, sobre esta había un mantel, ahí descansaba una bandeja de plata que contenía un tazón pequeño lleno de manteca, obviamente artesanal, y una canastita de mimbre con panes pequeños de grasa recién horneados.

La amazona jamás lo admitiría, pero se sentía en el paraíso.

Y si faltaba algo para que su alegría fuera completa… de espectáculo tenía a Saga a unos metros, sentado en una silla, acabando de limpiar la herida de su mano.

No hubo palabras entre ellos esa mañana.

Al despertar las criadas habían llegado trayéndoles el desayuno y nuevos artículos de higiene para Milo, luego se dedicaron a cargar la bañera.

La joven aún no había hecho nada por su aspecto personal, seguía solo con una camisa y el cabello revuelto, comiendo su desayuno. No era extraño, después de todo gracias a Saga se había dormido sin nada en el estómago, su hambre esa mañana era voraz, acabó devorando todo en cuestión de minutos, su flamante esposo debería buscar su desayuno en otra parte, aunque imaginó que esa era la menos de sus preocupaciones, esa última idea la hizo sonreír.

Cuando ambos acabaron lo que hacían Saga volvió a prestarle atención, si no lo conociera bien sus esmeraldas la habrían intimidado, ese hombre no estaba molesto, estaba furioso, y era con ella, a Milo le resultaba divertido poder martirizarlo un poco ella para variar.

"Escúchame bien mujer, es la única vez que te dejo pasar algo así"

Arqueando una ceja ella le regaló una mueca sarcástica.

"Esa debería ser mi línea, ¿No?"

Saga se adelantó unos pasos, sin perder de vista esos ojos, dispuesto a darle la seriedad que el asunto merecía.

"Nunca más Milo, te lo advierto"

Ella desvió unos segundos la vista para fijarla en la mano lastimada del mayor, no era una herida grave, cuando de madrugada Saga empezó a acariciarla ella lo detuvo con una de sus agujas, lo detuvo cuando fue capaz de recordar que no estaba dispuesta a dormir con él y que sus toques no le daban placer o hacían suspirar, para nada.

"¿O que harás?" Lo retó "¿Lucharas conmigo?"

"No me provoques" Su tono fue de ira contenida.

"Anda, dilo"

"Yo no lucho con mujeres, Milo"

Ella ni siquiera se fingió ofendida por esa aclaración, sabía que era así, y no era el único de la elite que se negaba a ello, por lo que hacía años que había dejado de sentirse insultada, al fin y al cabo debía pelear con los enemigos, no con sus colegas.

"¿No harías una excepción con tu esposa?" Naturalmente se estaba burlando de ´él, la afirmación de Saga lo dejaba atado de manos.

Él pareció meditar sus palabras antes de responder, y siendo un hombre tan calculador, Milo debió imaginar que no le ganaría esa contienda, que en realidad… no le ganaría ninguna.

"No" Respondió al fin, cruzándose de brazos "Pero he sabido que los escoceses solían disciplinar a sus esposas, sin necesidad de mucha violencia"

"¿Qué estás insinuando?"

"No necesito pelear, creo que si te pusiera sobre mi rodilla y te nalgueara frente al resto de los soldados… te lo pensarías mejor la próxima vez"

Toda la sangre de Milo subió a su rostro y fue presa de una ira asesina.

"¡No te atreverías!"

Los pasos que faltaban para estar frente a frente fueron historia, cuando ella se paró para enfrentarlo, su mandíbula estaba tensa.

"Ponme a prueba entonces" La voz de Saga fue muy suave, no combinaba con la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo "Prometí que no te haría daño físicamente, no dije nada de tu orgullo, tienes el suficiente para que perder un poco… no haga una gran diferencia"

"Eres un…"

"Báñate, vístete" La interrumpió con un tono autoritario "Al medio nos vamos de aquí"

Sin darle tiempo a acotar nada salió por la puerta.

 _A veces me siento cruel_ _  
_ _Al fantasear con tu vida_ _  
_ _No pongo de más expectativas_ _  
_ _De que vayas a cambiar_

Milo tuvo que desquitar toda la ira que sentía revoleando la bandeja de desayuno, con tazas y todo, contra una pared.

Para su decepción y fortuna, Saga no regresó sobre sus pasos con el escándalo que armó.

Estaba más que molesta, de repente lamentaba no haberlo herido de gravedad la noche anterior, lamentaba haberlo escogido, lamentaba no haberlo matado. Pero lo que más lamentaba… Era estarse engañando sola.

Recobrando el aliento caminó hasta la ventana, esquivando el desastre que había hecho, sus pies seguían descalzos.

Se asomó buscando despejarse, y su atención se dirigió a todo el movimiento que veía, había varias carretas que estaban movilizándose, jaladas por caballos, donde cajas y cajas de madera eran subidas. Varios soldados las iban escoltando, mientras que otros seguían revisando la carga, tomando nota o inventario de todo, dando instrucciones para cada cochero.

Se preguntó vagamente a que se debía todo ese ajetreo, no podía saber si era lo normal, pero olvidó el asunto cuando Saga apareció en su campo visual, uniéndose a toda esa actividad. Irritada se alejó de la ventana y decidió bañarse de una buena vez, no quería obedecerle, pero tampoco averiguar que tan en serio iba con su amenaza. Además… pronto estaría de nuevo en el santuario, pronto iría a casa.

Ese último pensamiento la hizo suspirar.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado no veía la hora de llegar, por el otro… No sabía de qué manera tomarían todos la nueva situación, tampoco sabía cómo estarían… ¿Seguían prisioneros? Orfeo había sido herido… ¿Alguien habría dejado que recibiera atención médica? La idea de que estuviera agonizando en una celda le revolvió el estómago, Saga había dejado a los hombres de Hera a cargo del santuario, ese no parecía ser un buen panorama para un ateniense.

Sacudió la cabeza y alejó esos pensamientos, sabía que no la llevaban a ningún lado, no obtendría una respuesta hasta que llegara el momento.

Observó lo que las criadas habían dejado para su aseo, ya había otra túnica delicada esperándola y era una cita a la que Milo esta vez no iba a acudir.

* * *

Cuando hubo ultimado detalles Saga fue a buscar a Milo.

Al menos el aire del exterior había disipado un poco de su malhumor.

En verdad había sido una mala noche.

Desde el principio supo que Milo sería difícil de llevar, Hera tenía un plan cuidadosamente marcado para ellos, conveniente para ambas partes, sin embargo dudaba que su compañera quisiera cooperar. Sí, estaba listo para una negativa, para un pedido de tiempo, quizás para algunas protestas, pero el aguijón su mano y la sarta de groserías que le dedicara Milo había estado por encima de todo.

Podía entender su negativa, su incomodidad, pero tampoco era una jovencita virginal, había tenido a Camus… y a su hermano Kanon al menos, pero claro, ellos eran sus amigos, además de amantes, ahí radicaba la diferencia, pese a que ellos también la habían traicionado.

Jamás lo olvidaría, Milo envuelta por las llamas en Asgard… y Camus… consintiendo eso, era lo más nefasto que viera en su vida, pero ella lo había perdonado… perdonaba a todos, no parecía saber odiar, eso se lo reservaba a Saga.

 _La vida pierde la gracia_ _  
_ _Para el que olvida celebrar_ _  
_ _Y me pedís lo que no tengo, mi bien,_ _  
_ _Lo que haga no te alcanza_

El mayor se tomó unos instantes antes de ingresar a su alcoba de nuevo, quería poner sus ideas en orden, la reaparición de Milo en su vida estaba poniendo todo de cabeza, y esta vez no podía detenerla con la distancia, tendría que acostumbrarse pronto a ella y no dejar que afectara su buen juicio.

Cuando entró a la habitación agradeció internamente haberse tomados esos segundos para calmarse, de otra manera hubieran vuelto a pelear.

"¿Por qué estás vestida así?"

Milo, una vez más, lucía sus gastadas ropas de entrenamiento, con las que llegara a ese santuario, solo que esta vez estaban limpias, la playera blanca arremangada en el vientre por un nudo, permitiendo ver una muy pequeña hilera de piel a la altura de la cintura, desde donde se ceñía la calza del mismo color hasta los tobillos y desde los mismos empezaban a atarse sus sandalias, que escalaban por las torneadas piernas hasta la rodilla.

Si no fuera porque seguía irritado con ella… Saga se habría permitido pensar que lucía mejor así que con un vestido.

 _Dame solamente_ _  
_ _Lo que más te guste_ _  
_ _Y nada mas_

"No regresaré al santuario como una doncella" Se encogió de hombros Milo, tratando de restarle importancia "Las formalidades aquí acabaron, así que pedí que me devolvieran mi ropa, ¿Qué pasa Saga? ¿Cumplirás tu amenaza de nalguearme?"

Por la manera en que se le tensó la mandíbula supo que la provocación había funcionado, reconocía la ira contenida.

"Hablaremos de eso cuando estemos en Athenas, toma a tu mascota, nos vamos"

Milo parpadeo varias veces, había esperado una discusión o más trabajo para salirse con la suya, pero Saga había cedido, no sabía cómo sentirse con ese triunfo, tampoco le daba tranquilidad la mirada de éste. Olvidó todo eso al entender el comentario respecto a la mascota, Argos, se había olvidado de él desde la noche anterior.

Algo apenada quiso aclarar que no era una mascota, semejante referencia al guardián de una diosa le parecía insultante, pero de hacerlo Saga empezaría a hacer preguntas, y no tenía la menor intensión de compartir ese secreto con él.

Resignada lo siguió hacia el exterior de las habitaciones, para mezclarse con todo el ajetreo de gente que previamente había visto por la ventana.

Tantas carretas seguían llamándole la atención, ella y Saga habían llegado sin problemas al santuario de Hera, imaginó que regresarían del mismo modo.

"¿Iremos por tierra?" Preguntó, esperando que él le volviera a prestar atención, esa mañana sus ojos verdes estaban sobre todos menos ella, en verdad lo había molestado.

"No, solo los soldados y obreros"

Eso le dejó claro que estaban enviando más personal al santuario, pero no debía sorprenderle, Hera se lo había anunciado, le daría la mano de obra necesaria para levantar de nuevo el santuario, por lo menos cumplía con su palabra.

Pensó en preguntarles cuántos soldados tenían en mente, pero un aleteo a su lado la distrajo por completo.

Ahí estaba Argos, que de un salto se había posicionado frente a sus ojos, el nuevo interrogante que le asaltó fue… ¿Dónde se metió toda la noche? No dejaría de lamentarse por no hacerle las preguntas pertinentes a la diosa del matrimonio cuando tuvo la oportunidad… ¿Qué tanto entendía ese ser de lo que pasaba?

Saga la sujetó del brazo haciéndola sobresaltar por su brusquedad, y las miradas de ambos volvieron a cruzarse en esa mañana.

"¿Qué haces?" Le espetó molesta.

"Te dije que nos vamos"

La respuesta le pareció lógica, pero de todas maneras no quería que la tocara.

"Puedo seguirte, no es necesario que…"

"¡Pero si es la feliz pareja!"

Ambos giraron sus rostros de inmediato al reconocer esa jactanciosa voz.

"Aristo" Milo fue la primera en nombrarlo, tan ceñuda como su obligada pareja.

"Señorita Milo, es bueno saber que recuerda mi nombre"

Ella aprovechó ese momento para liberarse del agarre de Saga y cruzarse de brazos.

"Es solo una casualidad, se llama como mi difunto maestro"

Lo dijo para restarle importancia, pero en el fondo sabía que de no ser así de todas formas lo recordaría, era un personaje difícil de ignorar, no se mezclaba entre la gente o perdía entre varios rostros como los demás guerreros que había visto desde que llegó.

"Interesante, supongo que ha de ser algún tipo de señal, ¿No?" El tono jocoso en que lo dijo acabó con la poca paciencia que tenía Saga esa mañana y Milo acabó apresada por su mano de nuevo, ese hombre hacía que el ex santo de Géminis perdiera la compostura. Milo habría reclamado ese trato de no ser porque sabía hasta donde podía tirar de la soga sin salir perjudicada, en presencia de ese rubio era mejor no molestar a Saga.

"No, como ya dije, es solo una casualidad"

"¿Qué es lo que deseas Aristo?" Lo confrontó sin rodeos el mayor, no tenía la mejor intensión de perder su valioso tiempo con él, también le apremiaba regresar a Athenas.

"¿No te lo dijo nuestra hermosa señora?"

Sus dos interlocutores enarcaron las cejas de una manera tan sincronizada que lo obligaron a parpadear sorprendido, era extraño, pero observándolos bien se podían ver algunas similitudes entre Milo y Saga.

"¿Decirme qué?"

La manera en que se ensanchó la sonrisa de Aristo no dejó lugar a dudas de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de ese momento y recién ahí Milo reparó en que de su hombro colgaba lo que parecía ser el grueso cordón de un bolso de viaje…

"Iré con ustedes"

Esa novedad resultó molesta para la amazona, pero nada más, un seguidor de Hera más o menos en ese momento le parecía que carecía de importancia, con la cantidad de soldados que estaban enviando estaría rodeada de ellos, claro que la realidad para Saga era completamente otra, y lo supo cuando tuvo que dejar salir un gemido por la manera en que éste la apretó, al borde de quebrarle un hueso.

"¡¿Qué has dicho?!"

"¡Saga!"

El grito de Milo lo distrajo unos segundos, los que usó para aflojar su agarré viéndola apartarse mientras se sobaba el brazo y lo miraba con enojo.

"Lo siento" Murmuró, demasiado alterado para sonar sincero, pero en el fondo lo era, no había medido su fuerza.

"Eres un neandertal, ¿Y te sorprende que nuestra diosa quiera que los acompañe? Alguien debe velar por la salud de la señorita Milo" Cambiando si expresión de reprimenda le dedicó una sonrisa y guiñó el ojo la rubia "¿Verdad preciosa?"

La nombrada abrió grandes sus ojos, en una espontánea reacción de molestia por lo que consideraba una falta total de respeto.

"Usted deberá velar por su propio bienestar si vuelve a referirse a mí de esa manera"

Milo odiaba amenazarlo, enfadarse con él… y notar que el bastardo lo disfrutara, definitivamente ese rubio tenía problemas.

"Lo tendré en cuenta" Contestó inclinando la cabeza como quien da una pequeña reverencia, nada sincera.

"Aristo, Hera no me notificó nada de esto, ¿Cuál es el propósito de tu presencia en tierra ateniense?" Continuó Saga, recobrando la compostura.

"No sé, quizás que dejes de llamarla 'tierra ateniense' ya no lo es"

Definitivamente ese hombre seguía ganando puntos con Milo.

"Voy en calidad de informante, seré quien reporte de cada movimiento en ese santuario, y principalmente… de cómo avanza el proyecto que se te ha encargado"

Milo tardó en comprender el significado de esas palabras, y cuando lo hizo todo su rostro se incendió, quiso consolarse pensando que estaba entendiéndolo todo mal y que no era posible que Aristo supiera que Helios yacía en ella y que Hera esperaba que lo diera a luz.

"Si ese es el deseo de nuestra diosa…" La respuesta de Saga fue entre dientes "¿Necesitaras que te lleve?" Hizo la pregunta obligada.

"¿Bromeas?" Se carcajeo el rubio "No entraría a uno de esos agujeros de gusano ni por una noche con tu esposa… o quizás por eso sí" Le dedicó otra esas exageradas sonrisas a Milo que se ensanchaba al verla fruncir aún más el ceño "¿No? Bueno, mejor me apresuro"

Oh Milo empezaba a entender la antipatía de Saga hacia ese tipo mientras lo veía alejarse con ese andar tan alegre y arrogante.

"¡Nos vemos en Heras!" Los provocó mezclándose entre los demás soldados.

"Quisiera meterle una flecha pero por trasero" Dejó escapar al estar a solas escuchando a Saga suspirar, quien seguía el camino por el que su colega se había retirado.

"Vámonos de una vez"

Milo asintió y, mejor predispuesta que la vez anterior, se acercó poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de Saga, para sostenerse, él la rodeo con mayor suavidad por la cintura, aún un poco acomplejado por la manera en que la había apretado, y encendiendo su cosmos la arrastró con él a través de las dimensiones.

La excusa de lo impresionante que resultaba ese trayecto le servició a la conciencia de Milo para no auto recriminarse la manera en que se estaba abrazando a él, como escondía el rostro en ese amplio pecho y disfrutaba del sonido de su corazón. Amaba a Saga, era algo en lo que no valía la pena mentirse, lo tenía asumido desde su adolescencia, el problema era que no podía confiar en él, y el sabio Dios del amor Eros bien había dicho 'No puede habitar el amor donde no hay confianza' lo que volvía todo ese amor que sentía…en algo irreal y mundano, sin embargo… en esos momentos, cuando levantaba su rostro y veía su perfil, ese bello perfil iluminado por todas las galaxias, esa expresión seria y calculadora que le despertaba paz en el pasado… no podía pensar que fuera irreal, que fuera incorrecto, no podía evitar esa contracción en el estómago ante la realidad que tras quince años de espera… Saga era suyo, el cálido muchacho que la rescatara al filo de la montaña y cargara en sus brazos… Era suyo.

Una ilusión que se rompía al recordar que él no la escogió, ella lo hizo, y que Saga… no la amaba, que ella a Saga ni siquiera le agradaba, que él se encargó de demostrarle cuál era su lugar en su vida al abandonarla reiteradas veces y mentirle con descaro…

Era inevitable que semejante mezcla de emociones mantuvieran a Milo dividida, en una guerra interna por ser feliz o sentirse miserable, y si a eso le sumaban que debía regresar al santuario a enfrentar a todos y ponerlos al tanto de la nueva situación… no era de extrañar que se la pasara cambiante, alterada y que en esos momentos quisiera hasta vomitar.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo una vez más no se atrevió a soltarse, segura que del mareo caería.

"¿Estás bien?" Inquirió el mayor al verla como jalaba su ropa, no dejó de sostenerla al notarla algo descompuesta.

"Sí… es solo… el cambio"

"Es normal, siéntate, ya te pasará"

Ella imaginó que él se refería al viaje cósmico y lo dejó seguir en ese error con un asentimiento de cabeza, y se atrevió a sentarse en el piso.

"¿Cómo diablos…?"

Al escucharlo maldecir en sorpresa Milo abrió los ojos, notando lo que acababa de descolocar a Saga: Argos.

"¿Cómo llegó tu pavo aquí? Yo no lo traje"

Claro, era ridículo, después de todo se trataba de un simple animal, ni siquiera sobreviviría a semejante viaje, mas notando el malestar de Milo, pero ella optó por no darse por entendida.

"Debió seguirnos, estaba a mis pies"

"Pero… es solo un pavo…"

"Tendrá… ¿Protección de Hera?"

El ex geminiano lucía cada vez más contrariado, por lo que Milo trató de distraerlo para que olvidara el asunto.

"¿Qué tan malo es que Aristo venga?"

El cambió de tema funcionó, Saga volvió a enfurruñarse de inmediato superando la sorpresa.

"Ni idea"

"Pero… Lo conoces ¿No?"

Le pareció que el meditaba su respuesta, no la veía a ella, su mirada estaba por el suelo, unos metros adelante, Milo hubiera pagado por conocer sus pensamientos en esos instantes.

"Nunca se termina de conocer a nadie" Resolvió, para luego tenderle una mano para que se pusiera de pie "Anda, vamos, no vale la pena seguir retrasándolo"

Milo asintió, pero no aceptó su mano, se puso de pie con lentitud por su cuenta.

Estaban en las ruinas que rodeaban el santuario, el que irónicamente también era una ruina actualmente.

El ingreso le recordó a Milo el santuario donde había crecido, guardias de bajo rango custodiaban el perímetro, aunque ninguno los detuvo al vislumbrar a Saga, vestía de nuevo esa armadura oscura con la que los había invadido, Milo la odiaba, le recordaba a cuando tuvo que verlo como un espectro, solo que el color era aún más oscuro.

"Por cierto… ¿Qué clase de armadura es esa?"

Tenía cierta curiosidad, seguía desconociendo su rango con la diosa Hera.

Saga en esos momentos le prestó atención, pero sin detener su andar, la miró con su visión periférica y luego regresó la atención al camino, ella supo que no le sorprendía su pregunta, pero tampoco le agradaba.

"El rayo"

Milo repitió ese nombre en su mente, tratando de liarlo a Hera sin mucho éxito.

"Soy el guardián del rayo"

La aclaración la hizo sobresaltar, ese rango sí lo conocía, y no pertenecía la diosa del matrimonio.

"¡¿Eres uno de los cuatro guardianes de Zeus?!" Se paró en seco y casi gritó eso, consiguiendo que los soldados que estaban cerca los miraran.

"Sí" Fue su detallada explicación.

Nada de eso tenía sentido para Milo, ¿Cómo uno de los traidores de la historia del santuario Ateniense llegaba a ser uno de los hombres de confianza del rey del Olimpo? Definitivamente ella no era el problema ¡Saga lo era! Ese desgraciado siempre caía de pie, tenía un magnetismo especial que hacía que las personas a su alrededor ignoraran sus fallas.

"Pensé que servías a Hera"

"Lo hago"

Milo acabó por enfurruñarse por completo

"¡¿Podrías ser más específico?!"

 _Y a veces te volvés exigente_ _  
_ _Esperando magia en mis propuestas_ _  
_ _Pero alguna absurda respuesta_ _  
_ _Te vuelve a decepcionar_

Fue el turno de Saga para suspirar, que finalmente se detuvo a encararla.

"Cuando estuve vagando lejos del santuario me topé con un caballero que al igual que yo no llevaba en esos momentos su armadura, me retó a duelo, parecía estarme siguiendo pues me conocía, no fue fácil pero me deshice de él… y resultó ser el Guardián del Rayo, Zeus lo envío a eliminarle, no usó su armadura para estar en igualdad de condiciones"

"¿Y Zeus te dejó tomar su lugar?"

"Tuvo qué, la armadura fue la que me escogió, es la manera en que se heredan, el sucesor debe ser capaz de terminar con el portador, así se asegura el linaje más fuerte"

Milo seguía sin comprender nada, esa historia no la dejaba tranquila.

"Pero… él te quería muerto…"

"Porque era un santo dorado… envío a sus guardianes tras todos los que nos dispersamos, no quiso dejar cavos sueltos… supongo que en mi caso hizo una excepción… prefirió sacarme provecho"

Esa revelación terminó de inquietar a Milo que de repente sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, todos los nombres de los demás de la elite pasaron por su cabeza, eso y la realidad de que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin tener noticias de Shura y Camus.

Saga no necesitaba entrar en su mente para saber lo que pensaba, él mismo había pasado por la misma inquietud en más de una ocasión, pero no podía hacer nada para tranquilizarla, a la joven le tocaba lo mismo que a él… dejarlos ir y enfocarse en el futuro, cada quien era dueño de su destino, en lo que a él respectaba solo debía velar por su persona y la que ahora tenía a cargo, por la supervivencia de la humanidad, los que fueran cayendo en el camino serian el lamentable e inevitable efecto colateral, no le hacía feliz pero tampoco le ayudaba pensar en ello.

"Entonces… ¿Están todos…. Muertos?" Tuvo que preguntarlo.

"No tengo idea" Y era la verdad, era guardián de Zeus pero se había encargado de proteger el santuario de Hera y conquistar el santuario Ateniense, no tenía información sobre los caídos en el resto del mundo.

Sin embargo la expresión desolada lo llevó a mentir, arrojarle una esperanza.

 _A veces duele mentirte la verdad_ _  
_ _Es que te veo acovachada_ _  
_ _Como una fiera acorralada_ _  
_ _Que solo a mi quiere atacar_

"O Zeus habrá sumado nuevos guardianes… ¿Quién sabe?"

Milo no creía que eso fuera posible pero aun así asintió, de momento no tenía forma de descubrir su paradero o destino, confiaría en que hubieran salido bien aireados.

De todas formas no pudo deprimirse mucho por ello, tenía algo mucho más grande de lo que ocuparse, bastó ver las deterioradas doce casas para recordarlo.

Por un breve instante tuvo un dejavú, fue agradable ver tanto movimientos, tantas personas yendo y viniendo, tanta…vida, pese a la oscuridad, su hogar tenía vida de nuevo, el poco tiempo que estuvo ausente muchas cosas habían cambiado, lo más grato fue ver a su pequeño ejército de adolescentes, sus pequeños aprendices, entrenando, como un día cualquiera, esperaba un coro de lamentos pero ellos lucían mejor de como los había dejado.

"No lo entiendo" Confesó.

"Sabían que volverías, mis hombres se aseguraron de transmitirlo para conseguir su buena voluntad, eso y comer adecuadamente consiguió milagros en su ánimo"

Uno de los tantos nudos estomacales de Milo se desataron al escuchar eso, habían cuidado bien de ellos, no estaban en una celda, no habían sido maltratados… no estaban llenos de amargura y terror… estaban bien, bien… que bien se sentía ese calificativo.

Los entrenamientos se detuvieron cuando uno de los jóvenes reconoció a su patriarca caminando hacia ellos y se encargó de transmitirlo a todos.

Pronto ambos caballeros se vieron rodeados por es pequeña multitud de muchachos eufóricos que hablaban todos a la vez y llenaban de preguntas a la amazona.

Milo tuvo que llamarlos a silencio antes de que la volvieran loca y se encargó de comunicarles las novedades, el inmenso cambio que estaba sufriendo el santuario y quien era su nueva señora. Le dolió un poco ver la esperanza en ellos y se odio por ello, era bueno ver que las novedades los alegraban, amaba verlos bien, sin embargo su lealtad por Athena le hacía sentir molestia ante tal indiferencia a su diosa, por lo visto no había sabido inculcarles bien el amor por su verdadera señora.

Cuando se alejaron del grupo su malestar era evidente.

"¿Esperabas lágrimas?" La confrontó Saga "Ninguno de ellos conoció a Athena, no la seguían a ella, te seguían a ti, están felices de que regreses, la diosa que te respalde… es lo de menos"

"Cállate Saga" Le respondió entre dientes.

De todas formas acabaría odiando su deseo, porque sí habría lamentos y rechinar de dientes ese día, aún le faltaba hablar de manera formal con quienes tomarían la noticia de la manera que esperaba, recordarlo fue apretando más el resto de los nudos.

Saga la guio hasta Aries, el templo que había sido dispuesto para 'hospedar' a los santo de alto cargo que sobrevivieron a la conquista, allí dentro le esperaban Shun de Andrómeda, Jabu de Unicornio, Shaina de Cobra, June de Camaleón y Orfeo de Lyra, y no, ellos no lucían nada animados, ni siquiera de verla regresar con vida, lo que le dejó claro que también estaban al tanto de lo que estaba pasando.

 _Es que estás llena de sombras_ _  
_ _Y ensombreciste la casa_ _  
_ _El nido estaba caliente_ _  
_ _Y acabó por enfriar_

El Guardián del Rayo se marchó en silencio, anunciando que la esperaría afuera y curiosamente Argos se ausentó con él, como si tampoco quisiera ser parte de esa charla.

Milo paseó su mirada en cada uno, no sabiendo cómo empezar, cómo romper ese incómodo silencio, ellos solo estaban esperando, ni siquiera Shun apresuraba alguna palabra.

"Yo… me alegra verlos con vida" Aseguró con una mirada triste, Orfeo bajó la vista al escucharla, Andrómeda asintió, Shaina siguió jugando con el vendaje de sus brazos mientras que Jabu y June intercambiaban brevemente una mirada, ninguna de las amazonas llevaba ya máscaras.

"Sé que todo esto… Aterra, y yo era la primera que me oponía al cambio pero…"

"¡¿Entonces porque lo aceptas?!" Gruñó Jabu, siendo sostenido por Shaina para que se mantuviera en su sitio.

"Porque no quedaba otra alternativa" Siguió sin inmutarse, él tenía todo el derecho del mundo a enojarse "Me equivoqué, ahora lo veo, mi amor por Athena me cegó… Aún la amo… y la necesito como ustedes, pero… nosotros no peleábamos por ella, lo hacíamos por la humanidad… y ésta podría ser la última oportunidad que nos quede"

El silencio volvió a establecerse, todos meditaban esas palabras, las que no les tomaban por sorpresa, desde la conquista, encerrados solos ahí… habían tenido mucho tiempo para discutir, meditar, analizar, Milo no les estaba diciendo nada nuevo, como no lo dijo Saga cuando se apoderó del santuario, pero en ese entonces no estaban listos para aceptarlo, Milo esperaba que al igual que ella… ellos hubieran aceptado la realidad.

Orfeo fue el primero en hablar, sin abandonar ese perfil tan melancólico y característico.

"Ya abandoné a Athena en el pasado por Euridice… No puedo hacerlo de nuevo y por mí"

"No sería por ti, sería por la humanidad"

"Aun así" Intervino de nuevo Jabu "¿Qué nos garantiza que Hera cumpla su palabra?"

"Nada, pero eso somos en estos momentos, nada, es la única oportunidad que se nos ha dado... creo que vale la pena intentarlo, creo tener en claro mi decisión sin embargo... ustedes me han acompañado hasta aquí, hemos sido un solo cuerpo y necesito que estén conmigo"

"Las cosas parecen estar mejorando aquí en muy poco tiempo" Meditó en voz alta Shun "Y si esta vez… Saori no va a regresar…"

"¡No te dejes engañar Shun! Por una vez no seas débil" Le recriminó unicornio, era difícil para él, de todos era el más apegado a Athena como su versión humana, no lloraba la pérdida de su diosa sino de la mujer que amó.

"Jabu…" Murmuró el de cabellos verdes dolido "Estoy siendo fuerte, tenemos que seguir… es lo que Athena hubiera querido"

"¡¿Qué la traicionen?!"

"Ya cálmate o te calmo" Intervino Shaina, cansada de esos exabruptos que tanto le recordaban al difunto Seiya, una de las tantas vidas que Athena arrastró a una muerte segura "Parece que nos estamos subiendo al auto de un desconocido a cambio de dulces… pero se ve que no queda otro camino, Milo tiene razón, nos toca confiar en Hera"

"Esto es una locura, locura ¡Ambas están locas!"

Esa última declaración le valió un puño directo en la quijada, Cobra no se andaba con vueltas.

"Ten cuidado con lo que me dices, y Milo es nuestra patriarca, la respetas"

Esas palabras le recordaron a la ex escorpio que aún había mucho más por decir, pero el peor anuncio había sido soltado.

"Respecto a eso" Todas las miradas regresaron a ella, aunque en el fondo imaginaban lo que faltaba decir, dudaban que esa situación no hubiera sido modificada "Seguiré aquí… pero como 'Matriarca' Corrigió recordando las palabras de Hera "Sin embargo… nuestra patriarca… es Saga"

Jabú no tardó en señalar la ironía en todo eso.

"¿Qué más podía esperarse? Un traidor dirigiendo un santuario de traidores, todos ustedes me repugnan"

Milo seguía sin poder enojarse con él.

"Yo no sé qué pensar, no estuve tanto tiempo como ustedes aquí…" Fue el turno de June para expresarse "Pero la idea de servir a otra diosa me enferma… necesitaré tiempo para aceptarlo"

Y fue la última en opinar, el silencio colmó el lugar ante la presencia de Saga que regresaba al interior del templo, Milo debió imaginar que no se mantendría al margen como aparentó, Argos regresó con él.

"Tendrán todo el tiempo que deseen" Les aseguró con fingida amabilidad "Porque mientras no se decidan a jurar lealtad a Hera se quedaran aquí, al menos hasta que las celdas sean puestas en condiciones"

"Saga…" Milo quiso callarlo, pero el brazo que puso sobre sus hombros la silenció de inmediato.

"Es su decisión, deciden salir a hacer algo por la humanidad o pudrirse en confinamiento como inútiles, ni mi mujer ni yo gastaremos más energía en tratar de convencerlos"

En esos momentos la joven quiso que la tierra la tragara, pese a que el vínculo que compartía con Saga era la menor de las preocupaciones pudo ver la sorpresa en los ojos de ellos y se llenó de vergüenza, no quería saber lo que estarían pensando.

"Helios pronto regresará, con él lo hará el sol y la posibilidad de que la tierra vuelva a ser lo que fue, su ayuda sería de mucha utilidad, pero ninguno es indispensable"

Dicho eso liberó de su agarre a Milo y avanzó hasta estar frente a Unicornio. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo levantó por el cuello hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo.

"Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero si vuelves a expresarte así sobre Milo o sobre mí te romperé tu estúpida cabeza" Tomando un poco de impulso lo arrojó contra una de las paredes de la pequeña habitación que se partió y dejó pasar al área más grande del templo. Todos miraron en su dirección, pero solo Shun se movió para ver el estado de su colega, el resto prefirió no meterse con Saga.

"Única advertencia Unicornio, date por afortunado"

El joven no escuchó eso último, como pudo comprobar Andrómeda estaba inconsciente… y con algunas fracturas.

Milo quiso protestar por su innecesaria intervención, pero no tuvo la oportunidad, Saga prácticamente la arrastró fuera de Aries, subiendo las escaleras al templo patriarcal.

"¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?" Le reclamó tratando de que soltara su brazo, odiaba que la arrastrara como una cría.

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú? En el pasado hubieras tardado menos en clavarle una de tus agujas, te has ablandado"

Milo le hubiera aclarado que él era el que resolvía todo con la violencia, ella solo la aplicaba a sus enemigos en guerra o en casos especiales a quienes buscaban redención como Kanon, pero decidió que no valía la pena, estaba demasiado agotada para discutir con él, dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera.

En el camino al ascenso la joven notó muchas personas trabajando, ninguna original del santuario, los conocía a todos, ya habían llegado civiles a remodelar las casas que quedaran deterioradas durante todos los enfrentamientos, como su templo, el que ya ni techo tenía.

"Hera se mueve rápido"

"Quizás quiere que veas que cumple lo pactado"

Milo pensó que dudaba que a la diosa le importara lo que ella pensara, pero decidió guardarse sus opiniones, Saga era un hombre extraño, de a momentos le daba la impresión que había olvidado por completo a Athena y quedado prendado de Hera.

Cuando llegaron al templo patriarcal el mayor la guío de inmediato a la habitación, la que fuera la de Athena y luego la de Milo, la que sería a partir de ese momento de los dos. La joven había estado a solas con Saga dos días en su alcoba del otro santuario, sin embargo al estarlo ahí le generó una renovada ansiedad, la manera en que la estaba mirando le decía que esperaba algo de ella, que tenían que hablar y que ella no saldría mejor librada que los demás caballeros.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó a la defensiva, nerviosa por la actitud de Saga quien permanecía bloqueando la puerta por la que habían ingresado.

"Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente"

"¿Asunto?" Fingió no entender mientras retorcía sus manos.

"¿La palabra 'consumación' te dice algo?"

Y los nudos se le volvían a apretar, a ese paso terminarían con ella.

 _Por eso_ _  
_ _Dame sencillamente_ _  
_ _Lo que más te guste_

 _Y nada más_

 _Lo que más te guste_

 _Ya nada más…._

 _(Sensillamente – Bersuit)_

* * *

 **Hasta aquí**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Mil, mil, mil, mil, mil, mil, mil, mil, mil, mil, mil, mil ,mil, mil disculpas! (No hice copy y paste, así de arrepentida estoy XD)

He estado con mucho trabajo y si no me siento a escribir cuando pinta la inspiración… como que a mi muza no le gusta repetirme las cosas… me tomó meses reconciliarme con ella, pero aquí estoy XD

Creo que éste capítulo no necesita grandes explicaciones, ya empezamos a ver un poco mas de la historia de Kanon, es un punto importante en la historia, de a poco iré retrocediendo en eso, hay mucho que ver aún del pasado de Saga, pero al menos al fin le di un nombre a su rango XD estaba algo indecisa, me gustaba más guardián de 'Aguila' pero ya esta Marin XD así que tenía que ser roble, toro o rayo XD así que para no quedar tan repetitiva escogí Rayo, naturalmente igual existe el guardián de Aquila pero dudo que salga en la historia (Pues son los 4 elementos relacionados con Zeus... supongo que además de las violaciones)

Sobre si Saga siente algo por Milo… creo que estoy siendo muy obvia al respecto, pero por si a alguien no lo capta, sí, Saga ama a Milo, pero él tiene sus propios problemas por lo que no es tan sencillo, ya verán a lo que me refiero.

Inicialmente Saga iba a matar a Jabu, pero me supuse que era demasiado, osea… creo que él es capaz de hacer eso, cuando se trata de 'traidores' o enemigos Saga no se anda con vueltas, pero imaginé que si Milo casi le lloriqueo por querer matar a Camus en SoG… si mataba a Jabu solo por bocón… empezaban la guerra de los mil días XD

Y Naturalmente a Saga le importa Athena, pero ya sabemos todos que sabe esconder mejor que nadie sus emociones, lo hizo frente a todos cuando fingía querer matarla, nunca olvido la frialdad con la que dijo que de Mu se encargaba él, me heló la sangre XD

¿Aristo? Deben tener sus dudas sobre él me imagino, pero se los dejo a su criterio, la verdad es un personaje que me gustó bastante, rara vez me gustan mi OC XD reconozco que basé un poco su apariencia en Yuki de gravitación (que lo odio, pero su diseño es muy atractivo XD) pero su personalidad es completamente diferente, juzguen ustedes.

 **Review anónimos:**

 **Ayelen:** Que bueno que te hiciera gracia XD Ese Saga es un loquillo, pero ya ves como le fue por pasarse de fresco, Milo no es tan fácil XD (O eso cree ella muajajaja) y respecto a Camus… pues sí, es otro que esta loquillo pero de una manera mas peligrosa, ya veremos mas adelante. Gracias de nuevo, espero sigas por aquí! XD

 **Katty:** Al fin alguien menciona al pobre Argos XD ni habla el pobre pero anda de metiche en todas partes. Y respecto a lo de meterse manos, pues ya vamos llegando a eso, ya hay demasiada tensión sexual, entre que quieren, no quieren y deben XD veremos que sale de todo eso, tengo dos escenarios en mente, pero hasta que no lo escriba no veré cual me gusta mas. Saludos y gracias!

Bueno, es todo, la buena noticia, o espero que sea buena, es que falta poco para mis vacaciones, y en vacaciones me inspiro más y tengo mas tiempo, por lo que debería ser capaz de avanzar mucho mas la historia y terminar con Inalcanzable que ya esta cerca de cumplir el primer año je

Desde ya feliz Domingo y feliz feriado a los Argentinos XD

Saludos! Dewa Matta! Ja ne! Adiños! selamat tinggal Au revoir!


	7. Capitulo 7: Mas sorpresas

**El trofeo**

 **Capítulo 7: Más sorpresas**

Tras escucharlo… Milo se preguntó brevemente si no debería pedir ayuda, quizás así Argos se desharía de él y la salvaría de esa incómoda e inquietante situación.

"¿Te parece buen momento para hablar de eso?" Prefirió fingirse ofendida y tratarlo de imprudente, lo retrasaría lo más que pudiera.

"No, el momento fue la noche que nos unimos, o anoche cuando casi me sacaste el brazo por una caricia, creo que he sido demasiado tolerante"

Su tono de voz y el que se estuviera acercando a ella no la ayudó a conservar la calma.

Milo apretó sus labios y trató de parecer indiferente, pero el temblor de su cuerpo era demasiado evidente, no se trataba de que no pudiera defenderse, se trataba de que no debía, ella sabía tan bien como él que debían cumplir con el trato a Hera, que lo asumiera era otro asunto.

"Entiéndelo de una vez, va a pasar Milo"

Y era precisamente eso lo que ella no podía entender.

"Quieras o no" Agregó, y tanto la sangre como la furia se le subieron en un parpadeo.

"¡Me gustaría ver que lo…!"

No pudo completar su frase, ni bien levantó sus manos ambas muñecas fueron capturadas por el mayor, elevadas por sobre su cabeza hasta tocar el muro a sus espalda, Milo trastabillo un poco por la manera brusca en que la hizo retroceder, y para cuando reaccionó estaba por completo inmovilizada, salvo su sangre, que fluía a borbotones en todas direcciones y podía sentir que latían hasta sus oídos.

"No se trata de lo que tú quieras, se trata de lo que debemos hacer"

La chica contuvo las ganas de gritarle que era fácil para él decirlo, no debería llevar un niño nueve meses, aún que en el fondo no era eso lo que la alteraba, sino la idea de que alguien más volviera a tocarla, que ese alguien fuera Saga, y que pudiera llegar a empeorar su situación, no, ella no necesita sentir cosas aún mayores por él, era demasiado.

"Tiempo" Murmuró cuando estuvo segura de que su voz no saldría temblorosa por la ira "Dame tiempo"

"No hay tiempo" Retrucó él, molestó por la constante negativa, no le parecía que se le estuviera pidiendo nada tan complicado, solo era sexo y ya, no trataba con una doncella virginal para que se pusiera así, estaba convencido de que solo buscaba mostrarle aún su desprecio.

"Un mes al menos… todo esto… es muy rápido"

Se detuvo en sus ojos y los odio, esa turquesas hipnóticas, las que minutos atrás transmitían tanto enojo, ahora lucían tal pena e inocencia que le dificultaban mantenerse en su postura, pese a lo apremiante que había sido Hera al respecto.

"Una semana" Concedió.

Y de inmediato la vio enfurruñarse, decepcionada de que no aceptara su petición.

"Dos semanas" Negoció.

"Una semana, Milo, tómalo o lo solucionamos hoy, es mi única oferta"

En esos momentos lo único que ella quería era romperle la cara por ser tan autoritario, pero tenía la conciencia suficiente para saber que solo se perjudicaría, él dictaba las órdenes, ya se encargaría de desquitarse por otro lado.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza le dio a entender que aceptaba su generosidad. Pero Saga no se sentía para nada generoso, de hecho le molestaba bastante haber cedido a las exigencias de la causante de tantos de sus dolores de cabeza, no tenía la mejor intención de dejarla ir así, mucho menos luego de las dos tortuosas noches que le regalara, de poca ropa y mucho contacto físico, ella lo venía tentando descaradamente y le costaba creer que lo hiciera de manera inocente.

Soltó sus manos, pero Milo no llegó a disfrutar de su renovada libertad cuando sintió como la rodeaba por la cintura y levantaba en el aire, su espalda de nuevo contra la pared, sus antebrazos tratando de evitar que él la aplastara contra la misma.

"¡¿Qué haces?!" Le cuestionó furiosa, se suponía que esperaría.

"En una semana tendremos relaciones, todo lo demás está fuera de discusión"

Milo no tuvo ocasión de preguntar qué era lo demás, su cuerpo se electrizó por completo cuando la boca de Saga cubrió la suya, eso desapareció los nudos en el estómago, éste saltó de gusto e hizo que temblara de pies a cabeza.

Era suave, húmedo, fuerte, quiso empujarlo, pero sus brazos perdieron la fuerza, de alguna manera acabaron apoyándose en ese pecho… y lentamente subiendo hasta su cuello, donde tímidamente se fueron sujetando.

Las manos de Saga la sostenían con firmeza, como si fuera ella apenas un oso de peluche, no presentaba problemas en mantenerla en alto ni parecía cansarse de ello.

Milo no se resistía, pero no parecía cooperar, lo que volvió el beso algo insatisfactorio para Saga que empezó a llenarlo de ansiedad.

"Separa los labios" Le indicó, y al ver que ella no reaccionaba se las arregló para sujetarla con un solo brazo, apresándola contra su cuerpo, y con la mano libre le acarició la boca, empujando con la yema del pulgar el labio inferior, estimulándolo a abrirse, ella cedió a esa invitación y Saga la invadió sin reparos ni delicadeza.

Era la primera vez que era besada, al menos su cuerpo, aún recordaba a Zeus, pero ningún hombre la había besado antes ni pensó que llegaría a permitirle a alguno que jugara con su boca de esa manera, que la estrechara con tal posesividad mientras acariciaba su cuerpo.

Se habría quejado por su atrevimiento, lo hubiera abofeteado por tomarse esas libertades, le habría manifestado todo su enojo… si no fuera porque estaba demasiado extasiada como para poder fingir tales cosas, por unos instantes se olvidó de todo lo cual por lo que no quería a Saga cerca y se atrevió a disfrutar del cumplimiento de unas de sus fantasías de adolescente, Saga de Géminis la estaba besando con pasión… Claro que él ya no pertenecía a Géminis, y ella ya no era una niña, pero por un breve instante se permitió creerlo.

Cuando liberó su boca para recuperar algo de aliento Milo instintivamente lo siguió, sin darse cuenta siquiera de sus acciones, pero Saga apartó su rostro y la depositó en el piso, ignorando su expresión desencantada, había tenido suficiente por el momento, si seguía con el contacto no podía garantizar el detenerse cuando fuera necesario, todo eso en vez de calmar su ansiedad la había aumentado

Milo por su parte pensó que debería reclamarle lo que acababa de pasar y ese argumento tan altanero sobre que no habría discusión al respecto, pero supo que no sonaría sincera y Saga podría mofarse de ella.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para hablar, lo escuchó suspirar y cuando levantó la mirada alcanzó a ver su expresión de notable enfado antes de que le diera la espalda para salir por la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?" Su voz sonó más demandante de lo que hubiera querido, pero le molestaba que se fuera dejándola así en esos momentos.

"Quédate aquí"

Y esa fue la magnífica explicación, otra orden, empezaba a pensar que Saga en algún momento se había vuelto Arles otra vez, a ese paso acabaría reverenciándolo en cuestión de días.

Ya sola se permitió suspirar también y repasar todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahí.

Caminó y se sentó en la cama, la que alguna vez perteneció a Athena y evocó la conversación con sus santos, sus rostros tristes, enojados, cada palabra que compartieron, también pensó en todo lo que ella dijo y se autoevaluó, ¿Había sido demasiado blanda con ellos? Dada las circunstancias le pareció lo correcto, pero el reclamo de Saga la había inquietado, lo consideró absurdo en el momento, sin embargo era posible que hubiera un poco de verdad en todo eso, que ella se estuviera volviendo demasiado mansa, quizás conmovida por el sufrimiento ajeno.

Sacudió la cabeza apartando esas ideas, indispuesta a creer que fuera posible, se consideraba así misma intransigente, no era blanda, Saga era demasiado duro, demasiado estricto, las pilas de cadáveres durante su reinado le darían la razón, aunque ella misma había aceptado que fue el momento de mayor apogeo en el santuario.

Masajeo su sien mientras llegaba a la conclusión de que liderar un ejército no era tarea sencilla, y podía entender por qué Athena siempre tuvo a su lado un patriarca.

 **Flash Back**

Esa semana el santuario no dormía.

El reducido santuario se mantenía en alerta.

Hades estaba próximo a despertar con sus 108 estrellas malignas, y habiendo sido diezmado el ejército ateniense entre revueltas y guerras a solo cinco caballeros dorados y unos pocos de bronce… el panorama no era nada alentador, principalmente porque los cinco héroes de antaño habían sido enviados lejos de esa tierra.

Athena estaba más vulnerable que nunca, y sus santos lo sabían, por lo que no cesaban en velar por su bienestar.

Cómo única mujer de la orden, a Milo se le había encargado la tarea de ser su guarda personal, sin un patriarca era Shaka quien tomaba en esos momentos algunas decisiones, principalmente porque su pequeña diosa era aún Saori Kido, demasiado humana para comandar ese santuario que acababa de conocer y apenas empezaba a entender.

Milo no había objetado, era un honor ser quien estuviera más cerca de Athena, pero no por eso encontraba la tarea poco penosa, había crecido venerando a una diosa invisible, había luchado en contra de ella, y en todo ese tiempo nunca estuvo tan cerca, era difícil saber cómo comportarse, no sentir tanta incomodidad.

Esa noche cuando subió a hacer su guardia la encontró junto a la ventana, mirando las estrellas, le extrañó que no estuviera ya en su cama, solía encontrarla durmiendo a esas horas, ingresaba sin anunciarse porque la misma Saori se lo había pedido, al fin y al cabo, ambas eran mujeres, pero aun así hizo la protocolar reverencia y se hincó con una rodilla, dejando que su manto se expandiera por el suelo.

"Buenas noches Milo" La saludó su diosa, su voz sonó melancólica, tanto que estremeció un poco el cuerpo de su guardiana.

"Buenas noches…" Siempre dudaba en cómo nombrarla, los jóvenes que la habían protegido antes que ellos siempre le decían 'Señorita Saori' y a ella parecía gustarle, por otro lado la notaba incómoda cuando la nombraba 'Athena' aún no se acostumbraba a su identidad, por lo que en esa ocasión la amazona de Escorpio obvió los nombres y dejó las palabras al aire.

"Será hoy" Le dijo de repente, y Milo falló en comprender sus palabras, demasiado concentrada en observar esa figura adolescente con un vestido muy delgado para una noche tan fría.

"Hoy despertarán los espectros"

Esa declaración alejó cualquier pensamiento de la cabeza de la amazona, dejándola sin aliento.

No supo que hacer, su diosa permanecía en silencio, ¿Debía dar una alerta? Todos lo estaban pero no le parecía una noticia menor, casi le preguntó de qué manera lo sabía, pero la respuesta le pareció cantada, por algo estaba tan atenta a las estrellas, era una diosa, debía saber leerlas como nadie, y sin embargo lucía tan tranquila.

"No debe temer, la protegeremos con nuestra vida"

Lo dijo en un golpe de ansiedad, no veía nuevamente su divinidad, veía a la delicada niña con vestido, a Saori Kido, a alguien frágil y necesitado de protección, desde el fondo de su alma deseó no haberla ofendido.

"No estoy asustada, Milo" Su voz sonaba desenfadada, hasta hubo un toque de simpatía en ella "Quizás un poco ansiosa"

La joven aguardó en silencio, presintiendo que su señora quería hablar.

"Pronto todo habrá terminado"

Esa declaración la inquietó, pero lo hizo más la mirada que recibió, su diosa volteó a verla y esa noche hubo algo diferente en sus ojos, algo intenso y nuevo, una energía que la llenó por dentro y sacudió por completo, en esos instantes vino a ella una convicción que se atrevió a decir en voz alta, esa no era Saori Kido.

"Athena…" Susurró.

Su diosa le sonrió y echándose el cabello para atrás caminó de regreso hasta su cama, dónde tomó asiento con delicadeza y extendió su mano para que Milo la tomara, entendió con ese gesto que quería que la acompañara.

Con renovada incomodidad su amazona obedeció.

"Han sido demasiadas vidas, demasiadas guerras"

Milo podía entender eso, Athena había vuelto a la vida más veces de las que tenían registro, y con su llegada a la tierra siempre se desataban sangrientas guerras por el control de la humanidad, todas acaban con victoria, pero también todas acababan con la vida de ella, algo doloroso, tortuoso, y que su diosa soportaba por amor a ellos, uno de los tantos motivos para protegerla a toda costa.

"Demasiados guerreros…" La escuchó suspirar y sintió como apretaba su mano "Kardia de Escorpio" Le sorprendió escucharla nombrar a su antecesor "Uno de mis especiales tesoros… Mi primer amigo"

En esos momentos Milo confirmó con gran emoción que quién hablaba esa noche con ella no era Saori Kido.

"Él… Era muy especial, cuando lo conocí desconocía por completo que yo era una diosa, pensó que era una niñita triste y solitaria" Le escuchó algo similar a una risa "Y quizás lo era" Aceptó "Pero él decidió llevarme de viaje, solo para levantar mi humor, se fugó del santuario conmigo, sin aviso siquiera, en busca de una aventura, y en medio de ella me encontré a mí misma"

Milo tuvo que sonreír, nada de eso estaba en la biografía de Kardia, lo cual le parecía una completa pena, le habría encantado saberlo cuando lo estudio, pero debía reconocer que era mucho más emocionante oírlo de la boca de su diosa.

"En todas mis vidas me pasa, no es fácil la transición de mortal a inmortal, es duro y desgastante"

"Lo siento" No hacía nada con esas palabras, pero sabía que algo tenía que decir a eso.

"No, Milo, yo lo siento" Soltó su mano y la sorprendió al tomarla por el rostro, penetrándole el alma nuevamente con esa mirada "Lo siento muchísimo"

"Athena…" No entendía de que se disculpaba, pero de repente sintió deseos de llorar y le fue muy difícil contenerse, parecía que su alma si lo supiera.

"Sé que no será fácil"

"Athena…" Comenzó a sentirse repentinamente ansiosa.

"Pero tenía que hacerlo…"

"Athena…" Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

"Tenías que ser tú"

"¡Athena!" No supo por qué lo gritó, presa del terror.

"Perdóname algún día, Milo"

Soltó su rostro y se abrazó a ella, escondiéndose en el hueco entre hombro y cuello, su amazona respiraba muy agitada y no supo responderle ese gesto.

"Solo debes recordar una cosa Escorpio, todo tiene su ciclo, la inmortalidad es solo una ilusión"

No hubo más palabras por varios minutos.

Luego Milo notó que Athena estaba completamente dormida, o Saori Kido lo estaba.

Mas confundida que en un principio y aún con temblores en su cuerpo, se atrevió a recostarla en esa cama, abandonando luego su recamara.

Dio aviso a Mu de que no se moviera de la entrada de Aries, lo hizo conocedor de sus palabras, al igual que a Shaka, pudo avisar a Aioria y Aldeberán, pero le dejó esa tarea a los demás, estaba tan confundida que no notó la figura misteriosa que rondaba el templo patriarcal, burlar su seguridad no fue un reto para Kanon.

Milo tomó convenientemente la decisión de ignorar todo lo que había pasado, era una amazona y estaba en las puertas de una nueva guerra, no podía permitir que su mente dejara de ser clara, sepultó todo eso y regresó a Escorpio, a donde se prepararía para dar la ofensiva, sin embargo no pudo borrar las últimas palabras de su diosa.

'La inmortalidad es solo una ilusión'

 **End Flash Back**

Cada vez que tenía un momento de soledad Milo recordaba eso. Lo último que compartiera con su diosa, luego de eso Saga, Camus y Shura invadieron el santuario y todo quedó olvidado al verlo a él vistiendo un sapuri, los pedazos de su corazón volvieron a romperse, hacerse añicos, y cuando creyó que Saga ya no podía lastimarla… más lo hizo, por eso no dudo en hacer la Exclamación Athena, en acabar con todo, en casi sepultar a la diosa a la que servía, ella no respondía solo a su orgullo dorado por el vergonzoso asesinato de Shaka, Milo estaba rota en todas las formas y eso le impedía pensar, su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida habían vuelto de la muerte para seguir lastimándola y ella con todas sus fuerzas quiso enviarlos de regreso ahí.

Hyoga y los demás la habían salvado de su locura, a todos, con un valor admirable, y fueron quienes lucharon hasta el final para proteger a Athena, pese a que ésta, volviendo de la victoria contra Hades, decidió sacrificarse para acabar con la amenaza de Apolo y Artemisa, no como Saori Kido, no con un cuerpo humano, sino como Athena en todo su apogeo.

Esa herida nunca cerraba.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese horrible recuerdo, pero no pudo sacar a Hyoga de su mente, quería verlo, necesitaba verlo, ya lo había dejado solo mucho tiempo.

Sin importarle las indicaciones de Saga, salió del templo, dispuesta a ir hasta la fuente, había alguien más que debía aguardarla.

Las doce casas ya no lucían vacías y silenciosas, había tanto movimiento que la hacía sentir extraña, pero no molesta, era bueno ver que el santuario poco a poco empezaba a recuperarse, pero no le hizo mucha gracia que hubiera personas merodeando Escorpio y su mirada lo dijo todo.

Los soldados que estaban ahí eran atenienses, pero las doncellas no, por lo que solo ellos se detuvieron al verla.

Milo inmediatamente dio órdenes de que desalojaran su casa, y como en el pasado, ellos obedecieron de inmediato, las jóvenes se tardaron un poco más, confundidas por todo eso, pero ver la manera sumisa en que esos fuertes hombres se movían las debió inspirar a hacer lo mismo. Fueron sabías, la amazona estaba tan agotada que no le hubiera molestado utilizar un poco la fuerza para echarlas.

Cuando Escorpio quedó desierta se permitió suspirar. Necesitaba eso, exactamente eso, algo de quietud y estar a solas en su hogar, porque eso era su templo, el lugar donde creció y se formó como mujer, como amazona, el sitio que aprendió a amar y proteger.

Se paseó por el largo pasillo como si hiciera años que no lo viera, y era posible que fuera la verdad, desde que tomó el rol como patriarca apenas y pudo pasar por ahí, demasiado para hacer, demasiado para decidir, y no podía habitar dos recintos a la vez, pero en esos momentos en que Saga volvía a ser patriarca… ella podía acariciar la ambición de volver a ser solo Milo de Escorpio.

Una sensación cálida la inundó, alguien la llamaba con ansiedad y ella se apresuró en ir a su encuentro. Entrando a su alcoba la vio, su compañera de batalla, dorada y bella, resguardada en la enorme caja de pandora.

Una sonrisa se anhelante se formó en el rostro de Milo mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella y pasaba sus manos desnudas sobre el frío metal, que inmediatamente empezó a emitir una intermitente luz en respuesta.

"¿Me echaste de menos?" Preguntó con cariño, parecía absurdo, pero podía sentir como su armadura la llamaba, cómo pedía ser envestida y liberada, era un vínculo extraño, pero poderoso, no podía definirlo con facilidad, lo que se sentía cuando vestía Escorpio y lo desnuda que se encontraba sin él, como si fuera otra capa de su piel, como si fueran uno, no sabía si los demás santos se sentían así, porque nunca diría semejantes cosas en voz alta, le parecían una locura, pero era su realidad, lo cual tenía sentido, pues su realidad era una verdadera locura.

Abrió la caja y se puso de pie, a tiempo para ser envestida por Escorpio, que se repartió por todo su cuerpo, amoldándose a sus formas a la perfección, no importaba que ella creciera, la armadura siempre le quedaba a su medida, lo que respaldada su teoría del vínculo que compartían.

Sentir eso fue una bocanada de aire puro tras haber estado bajo el agua, se permitió sentirse feliz unos instantes, y luego recordó una vez más a Hyoga, por lo que apresuró sus pasos.

En las puertas de Escorpio la aguardaba Argos, paciente.

"Ahí estás" Lo dijo antes de corroborar estar solos, pero tras confirmar que así era volvió a hablarle "Pareces un espíritu, apareces y desapareces" Quiso decirle que le hubiera sido de utilidad en el templo patriarcal para sacudirse a Saga, pero decidió olvidar ese asunto "Sería fantástico que pudieras hablar"

Esperó unos instantes en espera de una respuesta, cuando esta no llegó dio por sentado que el ave no podía hacerlo.

"¿Entiendes al menos algo de lo que digo?"

Y no hubo ni un movimiento que pudiera ser tomado como respuesta, la chica no supo si Argos la estaba ignorando o solo confirmaba el hecho de que no tenía una conciencia y actuaba por instinto.

"En fin, voy a dar una vuelta, puedes venir o ir… a donde quiera que vayas todo el tiempo"

Dicho eso se alejó, y continuó con su descenso, siendo seguida a poca distancia por el guardián.

Los campos de entrenamiento seguían en ardua actividad cuando se acercó, tanto así que olvidó por unos instantes hacia donde iba y se detuvo a contemplarlos. Sus jóvenes soldados luchaban con pasión, una que ya les conocía, cuando los entrenaba ellos daban todo de sí, pero en esos momentos lucían diferentes, sus serios y hasta enojados semblantes… parecían alegres, no recordaba la última vez que había visto a alguien sonreír dentro del santuario… O quizás si lo recordaba, ese debió ser Kanon.

Cuando sus pensamientos empezaron a girar en las memorias de su querido amigo fue despertada de su ensoñación por un timbre de voz con el que empezaba a familiarizarse.

"¡Señorita Milo!"

Se giró con molestia para comprobar que se trataba de Aristo, quién igual que lo viera horas atrás… se acercaba con su bolso a cuestas y esa deslumbrante sonrisa.

Estando a solo unos pasos se detuvo, y la revisó con sus ojos de pies a cabeza, concluyendo ese examen con una sonrisa aún mayor.

"¡Mírese!" Ella no estaba segura de que quería que mirara "¡Es usted!" Continuó engolosinado.

Milo arqueó sus cejas y se armó de paciencia, ya había notado que sus enojos lejos de amedrentarlo parecían estimularlo a ser irrespetuoso, debería tratar con la indiferencia.

"¿Qué le pasa, Aristo? ¿Nunca había visto a una mujer con armadura?" Le preguntó tratando de elevar su porte con las manos en la cintura, no es que hiciera diferencia.

"Por supuesto que sí, pero esas mujeres… no parecían mujeres, si es que me entiende, normalmente son algo así como hombres musculosos con senos"

Un comentario que Milo no supo codificar del todo y se tomó unos segundos para responderle.

"¿Insinúa usted que no parezco una guerrera?" De recibir una respuesta afirmativa Hera tendría que disculparla por asesinarlo.

"Para nada, más bien quise decir que las está reivindicando" A eso último le agregó un pequeño guiño, y luego su atención la desvió a todo su entorno "Así que éste es el famoso santuario Ateniense"

"Guárdese sus comentarios" Milo lo soltó antes de siquiera pensarlo, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que se expresara de manera desagradable respecto a su hogar.

Aristo soltó una carcajada.

"Iba a decir que estaba mejor de lo que esperaba, según los informes solo encontraría piedras sobre piedras… con algo de trabajo hasta podría volver a ser el santuario de un dios"

Esas eran las intenciones de Hera, que fuera el santuario de una nueva deidad, Milo se preguntó vagamente si él sabría de la tarea que le habían encomendado, pero el asunto le resultaba demasiado penoso como hablar de ello, fuera que lo supiera o que se viera en la necesidad de explicárselo si resultaba que no.

"Es bueno saberlo, ahora si me permite… tengo cosas que hacer" La joven buscó seguir con su camino y Aristo permaneció observándola marcharse, con el ave real a sus pies.

"Trate de no alejarse demasiado de Argos, señorita Milo, podría necesitarlo"

La mujer se detuvo de inmediato al escucharlo, pero cuando volteó Aristo ya se estaba alejando y le daba la espalda. Miles de preguntas le pasaron por la cabeza en esos instantes, la más repetitiva ¿Cómo es que lo sabía? ¿Hera se lo dijo? ¿Por qué a Saga no? Todo eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto, desde la presencia de tantos extranjeros en su tierra, extranjeros en lo que a deidades respecta, ahora ella y sus soldados eran la minoría.

Contrariada avanzó hasta la fuente de Athena, donde todo seguía siendo tal cual lo había dejado el día que se marchó, salvo porque había dos médicos más, y no eran atenienses.

Tras saludar a los heridos que estaban conscientes y hacer repaso de las personas que ya no estaban en sus camas, ya fuera por mejoría o deceso, Milo llegó hasta la cama de Hyoga. Con gran sentimiento se arrodilló a su lado y acarició sus cabellos, el rubio parecía dormir profundamente, aún que desde que fuera internado ahí nunca lo veía despierto, sabía que tenía lapsos, porque el médico a cargo se lo hacía saber, pero ella nunca estaba para verlo.

La congoja por la ubicación de Camus la invadió, no sabía cómo tomaría éste saber lo que había pasado con Hyoga, por lo pronto ella se dedicaba a cuidarlo, así como cuando Camus muriera la primera vez, Milo tomó la tarea de protegerlo y hasta dio su sangre para revivir su armadura, el problema radicaba que en esa ocasión no sabía qué hacer, no podía dar uno de sus brazos para que Hyoga recuperara el suyo, ni siquiera podía traerle a su maestro para consolarlo.

Se dedicó a acompañarlo en silencio y luego trató de refrescar un poco su cuerpo con un paño húmedo, pensó en cuanto haría desde que no tomaba un baño de verdad, solo esponjas y trapos, lo notaba más delgado y pálido que nunca.

Mientras se encontraba ahí una criada ingresó, una a la que conocía muy bien, ésta traía al hermoso bebé que estaba a su cuidado.

"Oh, ven aquí" El corazón de Milo experimentó algo muy cálido cuando volvió a tenerlo en brazos, pese a que solo habían sido dos días, el niño pareció reconocerla porque le regaló una bella sonrisa mientras una de sus manitas buscaba atraparle el cabello, como todas las veces.

"Es un gusto verla, señora" La mujer le hizo una suave reverencia que acompañó con una tímida pero sincera sonrisa.

"Gracias Adara, ¿Cómo se ha portado?"

"Muy bien, aún que parecía echarla de menos" Le aseguró, Milo aceptó sus palabras con un asentimiento y volvió a concentrarse en el infante con esos luminosos ojos que la analizaban con mucha curiosidad, le parecía que hubieran pasado semanas desde que lo tuvo por última vez, el tiempo junto a Saga pasaba mucho más lento.

Y como si lo hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, ahí apareció él, no lucía contento, pero Milo nunca lo había visto así, por lo que ya no la preocupaba.

"Te dije que permanecieras en el templo" Su tono de voz hizo sobresaltar a la criada, al igual que al niño.

"Cálmate, harás que llore"

El mayor se contuvo de responderle que él era el que acabaría llorando de frustración con ella, en vez de eso se dirigió a la otra mujer.

"¿De quién es ese niño?" La pregunta que había querido hacer la vez anterior, su curiosidad fue en aumento cuando notó la manera en que la mujer se alteraba y buscaba la mirada de Milo. "Soy yo el que te está hablando ¡Responde!"

Tal como predijo la amazona, el bebé comenzó a llorar, sobresaltado por las últimas palabras.

Milo lo miró reprobatoriamente, mientras empezaba a acunarlo, buscando que el llanto cesara, Saga no estaba interesado en eso último, seguía queriendo una respuesta, pero el infante se había quedado con la atención de ambas mujeres.

"Dáselo, y que ella se encargue" Resolvió cuando su poca paciencia se agotó.

Milo habría discutido esa orden si no fuera porque lo que más necesitaba era que Saga dejara de intimidar a Adara, la mujer la respetaba pero con el miedo que parecía tenerle al hombre, de insistir, le haría decir todo como si recitara poesía.

Una vez que soltó el bebé Saga la tomó del brazo y arrastró hacía afuera, volviendo a encaminarse hacia las doce casas.

"Sé dónde queda el templo patriarcal" Protestó forcejeando para que la liberara.

"En ese caso te conseguiré una brújula, porque estabas bastante lejos"

"Quería ver a Hyoga" Se justificó.

"Y a ese bebé otra vez, el mismo que querías llevar contigo antes, ¿De dónde salió Milo?"

"¿En serio? ¿Nunca te lo explicaron?"

Él no encontró divertido su sarcasmo, por lo que se detuvo a enfrentarla.

"¿De dónde salió, Milo? Habla de una vez"

Ese era un secreto que la amazona no estaba dispuesta a compartir con él, sin importar cuando tratara de intimidarla para que cambiara de opinión.

"Es mi hijo" Se le ocurrió de repente, no había muchas posibilidades de que él le creyera algo así, pero pensó que valía la pena intentarlo.

Saga no se escandalizó por esa revelación, lo único insólito en todo eso era escuchar a Milo mentir, una de sus cualidades era que nunca lo hacía, lo que volvía aún más intrigante el origen de esa criatura, ¿Qué podía ser tan importante para que Milo mintiera?

"Oh ¿En serio? Así que ahora eres madre" Le inquirió cruzándose de brazos.

"Fue… un descuido, ¿Ya? Adala me ayuda a criarla… por obvias razones"

La amazona lo observaba, no creía estarlo convenciendo, de creerle debería estar mucho más enojado, a menos que no le importara ni un poco el hecho de que ella hubiera estado con otros hombres, le resultaba difícil adivinar sus pensamientos.

"Está bien, es tu hijo, perfecto" Concedió el guardián del Rayo "¿Quién es el padre?"

Milo pensó en obviar una respuesta, pero ya que estaba mintiendo le pareció mejor idea completar la mentira y ya dar por zanjado ese tema, si Saga le creía no volvería a preguntar.

"Kanon"

Ni bien soltó ese nombre se arrepintió con alma y cuerpo, pues descubrió que él aún podía intimidarla, la ira que se apoderó de esas esmeraldas la dejó sin aliento, cuando se movió Milo instintivamente dio un paso atrás, fue inútil, de todas formas la tomó por los hombros y levantó hasta que sus pies no tocaron el suelo.

"Nunca, nunca, vuelvas a mencionar su nombre"

Dichas estas palabras la soltó y se dio la vuelta para continuar el camino. Milo, recuperando el control de su cuerpo, decidió seguirlo, aunque le pesara en el orgullo, no dijo una sola palabra más en todo el recorrido.

Argos estuvo todo ese tiempo con ella, pero en ningún momento intervino, parecía ser solo un mudo espectador, o simplemente confiaba en que Saga no la lastimaría.

Cuando llegaron al templo Milo se sorprendió de que hubiera dos mujeres esperándola, y no estaban solas, había un sinfín de ropas y artefactos de arreglo femenino por do quier, todo eso le produjo un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

"¿Qué significa esto, Saga?"

"Que es la última vez que portas Escorpio"

Esas palabras fueron una espada que la atravesó con dureza y Milo se sintió morir, estaba dispuesta a renunciar hasta a su libertad, pero ¿Su armadura? Todo eso no era más que una pesadilla dentro de otra pesadilla.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

Saga pensaba explicárselo con mucho mas tacto, de hecho lo había postergado para no abrumarla con tantas novedades, pero en esos momentos se sentía lo suficientemente colérico con ella como para que no le importaran sus sentimientos.

"Es sencillo, ya no eres más Milo de Escorpio, es el deseo de nuestra diosa Hera que seas su portavoz, y lo harás con toda la dignidad que ese cargo requiere"

"¿Dignidad?" Milo le cuestionaba mientras seguía repartiendo su mirada entre él, las mujeres intrusas y todo lo que habían puesto en esa alcoba.

"Ellas te ayudaran a arreglarte apropiadamente, no más trajes de entrenamiento, no más armadura, no más actuar como un hombre, todo eso se acabó Milo, ¿Está claro?"

Sí, para ella estaba siendo completamente claro, se había acabado su vida entera.

"¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¡No puedes hablar en serio!" Le increpó furiosa.

"Despójate de tu armadura Milo, es una orden"

"¡Me tienes harta con tus malditas ordenes!" Finalmente estalló, volteando a ver a las mujeres presentes "¡Largo de aquí! ¡Ahora!" Ellas no lo dudaron y huyeron despavoridas, lejos de la zona de combate que se estaba formando.

Saga no retrocedió un paso, la actitud de Milo solo endureció aún más su semblante.

"¿Te atreves a desafiarme?" Hera lo había puesto a cargo del santuario, a cargo de todos y de Milo incluida, no tenía la menor intención de dejarse amedrentar por una niña, si dejaba que influyera en él acabaría como su gemelo.

"¡Sí! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Me atrevo! ¡Te demostraré porqué soy y seré siempre el Escorpión dorado!" La amazona estaba cansada de ser pasada por alto y pisoteada, no pensaba en esos momentos las consecuencias que podrían traer sus actos, pero Saga le daría una mano.

"¿Quieres conservar al niño?"

Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y sobresaltó, fue como unas esposas invisibles que ataron sus manos de manera brusca.

"¿A qué viene eso?"

Saga cortó la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos, sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada, esas turquesas trasmitían mucha ira, más sus esmeraldas solo indiferencia, no le daría el gusto de que lo viera una vez más turbado.

"Empieza a cooperar, o me encargaré de que no vuelvas a verlo"

La sangre de Milo ardió aún más, pero el terror que esas palabras le provocaron la obligó a calmarse.

"No puedes estar hablando en serio ¡¿Amenazas a un bebé?!"

"No, te advierto a ti, en cuestión de horas podría estar en el santuario de Hera, alguna de sus mujeres se haría cargo"

Saga no se había equivocado al arriesgar que la joven reaccionaría negativamente, lo que una vez más le dejaba en claro que ese niño era importante para ella, pese a que no pudiera conocer el vínculo que los unía, ya llegaría al fondo de todo eso, le bastaba saber que tenía una utilidad para él, había encontrado el talón de Aquiles de Milo, por un momento consideró que tendría que utilizar a Hyoga para ello, pero encontró a alguien mucho más vulnerable y frágil que el caballero del Cisne.

"Iré por las doncellas, si sabes lo que te conviene las dejarás hacer su trabajo y… nos veremos para cenar"

La tomó del mentón y depositó un rápido beso sobre sus labios que Milo no atinó a detener, no fue como el que compartieron horas atrás, ese fue tan pobre e insípido que la joven pensó que se trataba de otro hombre.

Lo vio marcharse y en medio de su miseria se preguntó ¿Qué había hecho para ponerlo en semejante estado? Él nunca estaba de buen humor, pero hubo un notable cambio en los últimos momentos que parecía haber disparado la agresividad de Saga a niveles que le recordaron al mismo Arles.

'¿Fue porque me escapé?' Se preguntó observando los guantes de su amada armadura con dolor, no queriendo pensar en que tendría que quitárselos para siempre 'No… Fue luego de que nombrara a Kanon…'

* * *

 **Hasta aquí**

¡No odien a Saga! Juro que tiene sus motivos XD, además… medio malo es más sexy (?)

Bueno, la idea inicial era actualizar 'Inalcanzable' pero cuando subí el capítulo anterior de éste fic… el siguiente fluyó solo, y quise aprovechar que la musa estaba tan generosa, no obstante, el que sigue es 'Inalcanzable' y 'El príncipe del hielo' que acabo de subirlo ayer (Un nuevo Camus x Milo)

En éste capítulo no hay mucho que aclarar, creo que las dudas se irán resolviendo a medida que avance la historia, reconozco que Saga esta siendo algo brusco (Por ahí lo definieron como que tenía algo atorado en el culo XD) pero… tiene sus motivos, él y Milo no están en la misma sintonía, pero ya la alcanzarán, sean pacientes, por lo pronto llegó Aristo… a complicarlos un poquito más quizás.

 **Review anónimos:**

 **Ayelen:** Jajaja me gustó tu conjetura, pero no, es demasiado pronto para que Milo se deje meter mano, no es que no quiera, pero al menos en eso se respeta XD es uno de los tantos desencuentros con Saga, pues como ya mencioné… él piensa que ella ya tiene experiencia y que fue amante de Camus y Kanon, por lo que le cuesta ser comprensivo, en especial porque lo tienen que hacer por deber mas que placer, pero bueno, ya se dará cuenta de su error.

 **Pequeña aclaración:** Estoy dando por sentado que Sasha no tuvo otro amigo antes de Kardia en el santuario, pero no conozco todo Lost Canvas, sé que Sagitario la conoció primero, pero sin embargo me parece que con Kardia fue una amistad más legítima, ya que él es como un niño grande y se pegó a ella sin saberla una diosa, además en los demás gaiden insisten con ello, sé que cuando Kardia enfermó y Dégel no estuvo cerca ella se preocupó tanto que abandonó sus tareas para ir a cuidarlo, y eso es amistad XD

Bueno, es todo por ahora, espero que si les gustó o no me lo hagan saber, sus review me alegran el día XD

Saludos y buena semana!


	8. Capitulo 8: Cambios

**El Trofeo**

 **Capítulo 8: Cambios buenos y no tan buenos**

Saga frunció el ceño al entrar en ese cuarto, había un desagradable olor a humedad, además de estar tan destartalado debía tener alguna vieja gotera responsable por eso.

Dos soldados más entraron con él, además de la misma Shaina, quien acababa de salir de su cautiverio en Aries para empezar a colaborar.

Se encontraban en los depósitos del santuario, un gran edificio que se hallaba cerca de la sala de los soldados y comedor general, ahí desde hacía años almacenaban cuidadosamente todos los recursos con los que contaban, desde víveres hasta textiles y medicamentos, cada cosa dividida en diferentes cuartos, organizada y registrada en un documento que facilitaba saber lo que había, lo que ingresaba y lo que se utilizaba. Al menos así era cuando él era patriarca, en esos momentos solo una de las habitaciones estaba en condiciones de albergar mercancía, y solo veía cajas sobre cajas en el suelo, las que tenían escrito por algún marcador su contenido, y ningún tipo de registro, se preguntó vagamente qué pasaba por la cabeza de Milo cuando permitió eso.

"Que desastre" Dejó salir en medio de un resoplido mientras analizaba el contenido en una de las estanterías de metal donde estaban sueltos royos de vendas junto a unas latas de atún.

Sin desear perder más el tiempo se dirigió a los dos hombres que había traído con él para ponerlos a trabajar.

"Quiero que ordenen éste lugar y clasifiquen todo, los demás cuartos serán reconstruidos, mientras tanto la mercadería entrante se almacenará aquí, cuando no haya lugar lo empezaremos a guardar en alguno de los templos, pero quiero que este todo detallado y nadie saca nada sin previa autorización y sin firmar lo que retira, ¿Queda claro?"

Ambos hombres afirmaron de inmediato y comenzaron con la tarea, Saga aprovechó ese momento para hacerle una seña a Shaina de que lo siguiera al exterior, aún le quedaba mucho que ver.

"En ese depósito hay más medicamentos que comida, ¿Cómo manejaba eso Milo?"

La joven a su lado hizo una mueca con su boca que delataba cierta incomodidad, pero de todas formas respondió sinceridad.

"Un grupo de soldados, los mayores, eran enviados periódicamente a las ruinas de Athenas, siempre estaban en busca de provisiones, cultivar la tierra sin sol… es un imposible, dependíamos de los alimentos embazados, pero tampoco podíamos extraer tanto, las pequeñas comunidades de civiles que aún se mueven por aquí… necesitaban comer"

Sí, Saga sabía eso también, los demás dioses mantenían a la tierra funcionando aún, eso explicaba que hubiera oxígeno que respirar todavía cuando la mayoría de las plantas estaban muriendo, dependían completamente de la voluntad divina para existir, pero sabía que eso tenía un límite, por lo que era indispensable que Helios renaciera, con el sol en lo alto podrían tener un futuro más alentador, pese a que de nuevo estarían dependiendo de un dios.

"¿Y Milo no guío a los civiles aquí, para protegerlos?" Preguntó curioso mientras seguían caminando.

"Shun se lo sugirió, le angustiaba ver a tantas personas tan necesitadas, pero ella se negó, le parecía que estarían más seguros vagando que aquí dentro, después de todo la guerra era con nosotros, nadie se preocupa por las personas comunes"

Saga solo asintió, le pareció una decisión prudente, lo mejor que podían hacer por la humanidad era levantar ese santuario, no amontonarlos ahí.

"Pero aún no me has respondido como hacían con la comida, cuál era su criterio a la hora de administrarla"

Shaina suspiró.

"Pues… ella le daba prioridad a los niños y a los enfermos de la fuente, puso a algunos soldados a encargarse de esas tareas, casi no hay doncellas aquí, y las pocas que quedan están destinadas a asistir al doctor Ulises"

El mayor ya había notado eso, no quedaban mujeres al servicio del santuario, dudaba que hubieran muerto en las invasiones, por lo que la alternativa más viable era que huyeron despavoridas tras la muerte de Athena, él permaneció poco tiempo luego de ese suceso por lo que no podía asegurarlo, pero no era algo que importara de verdad.

"En ese caso quizás sea el momento de empezar a albergar a civiles Griegos, cualquiera de los que se mueven atemorizados en éstos momentos aceptaría trabajar aquí a cambio de techo, comida y protección"

La amazona se sorprendió un poco por esa declaración, pero en el fondo le hizo una cierta ilusión, no tenía la mejor imagen de Saga, pero no podía negar que el hombre sabía lo que hacía, en tres días había puesto en marcha a todo el santuario, pero claro que contaba con los recursos para hacerlo, y aunque le pesara eso era gracias a Hera, la diosa a la que se había resignado a servir.

"Antes me encargaba junto con Marín de reclutar, o más bien recuperar a los aprendices que quedaron a la deriva luego de la última guerra" Mencionar a la pelirroja le generó cierta incomodidad, al fin y al cabo ella había muerto durante la última invasión, la que el hombre a su lado comandó, pero siendo una mujer de guerra y habiendo perdido a tantos los últimos años… no lograba enojarse lo suficiente.

"Prefiero que lo hagas con otro hombre, no te envió tras caballeros, algunas de las personas que encontrarás ni siquiera tienen noción de lo que es el santuario, necesitarás convencerlos para que acepten migrar hasta aquí" Saga se cruzó de brazos y adoptó brevemente una postura meditabunda, considerando en silencio sus opciones "Llévate a Andrómeda"

La mujer aceptó que era una buena elección, el muchacho tenía una mirada tan pura e inocente que nadie dudaría de sus intenciones.

"Organizaré todo para partir mañana"

"No, partirán ahora mismo, informales las nuevas órdenes a Andrómeda, lleven con ustedes una cuadrilla con remedios y alimentos para las personas que vayan encontrando, eso ganará buena voluntad"

Shaina casi suspiró al escucharlo, si le ponía una máscara estaría viendo al antiguo Arles, pero debía reconocer que el santuario venía necesitando algo de firmeza, Milo era una excelente líder, pero no sabía ser cruel, todos la seguían por que la respetaban, mas con Saga nadie se atrevería a cuestionarlo, de sobra sabían que a él no le costaba ser cruel, si era a cambio de una rebeldía lo consideraba justo, y quienes conocieron a Arles no querrían conocer a Saga molesto.

"Sí, señor"

La joven se retiró de inmediato para cumplir con las nuevas órdenes, preguntándose vagamente si debería informar a su otro líder de esas decisiones.

Una vez solo, el guardián del rayo se permitió relajarse.

Había sido una pésima noche, como todas las anteriores.

Milo se había negado a salir de su alcoba, a dejar entrar a alguien, y más tarde a cenar, la parte que más lo había alterado.

Si bien su resolución oficial fue que si quería, por él, podía quedarse ahí hasta el fin de sus días, conocía de sobra a Milo para saber que ella era completamente capaz de cumplir con esa amenaza, no era tonta, pero sí demasiado orgullosa, y él la había pisoteado en exceso durante su último enfrentamiento, y un escorpión acorralado… solo atina a hacerse daño, y Milo le hacía honores al mito.

Cuando ella se negó a cenar se trenzaron en una nueva discusión verbal que no los llevó a ningún lado, finalmente Milo decidió ignorarlo e irse a dormir y Saga hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no zamarrearla cuando le dio de esa manera la espalda, se limitó a irse a otro lado.

No durmió en toda la noche, y dudaba que ella lo hubiera hecho, pudo sentir su cosmos inquieto aún desde la otra ala del templo, mientras revisaba los viejos documentos y trataba de poner un poco de orden al caos que era esa oficina.

Temprano por la mañana Milo seguía sin salir, y él decidió dejarla en paz, a una parte suya le preocupaba que de seguir disgustada también se saltara el desayuno y odiaría tener que forzarla a comer, no le cabía la menor duda de que había estado pasando hambre, viendo los escasos recursos con los que contaban a su regreso y la cantidad de adolescentes que ella tuvo a su cargo… era obvio que Milo no se había contado dentro de las prioridades, Saga se preguntaba si alguien más habría notado que su patriarca no comía, era obvio que Shaina lo sabía, no lo dijo en voz alto, pero su lenguaje corporal se lo dijo todo.

Pero eso era algo del pasado, el santuario estaba siendo reabastecido, tenían alimento suficiente en los depósitos de Hera para sobrevivir hasta que el sol estuviera de nuevo sobre sus cabezas y les fuera permitido a cultivar, por lo que él se aseguraría de que ella no volviera a saltarse ninguna comida, estaba físicamente muy débil, y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello, dudaba que ella se diera cuenta de que ese era el motivo de que durmiera tanto cada vez que se acostaba.

Resignado comenzó se ascenso por las doce casas, sabía que debía hablar con Milo, tratar de llegar a un acuerdo, no creía que ella fuera a ceder y si no lo hacía él un poco no llegarían a ninguna parte, si cumplía su amenaza de sacarle al niño podía olvidarse de intimar con ella de manera consensuada, Milo llevaría su odio y desprecio a un nuevo nivel, Saga no pensaba dejarse manipular, pero tampoco quería que lo viera como un tirano, quisieran o no debían convivir, y aún que lo negara en voz alta le afectaba ver a Milo tan miserable.

Esa mañana atravesó el umbral de la puerta esperando encontrarla aun durmiendo, o quizás con su traje de entrenamiento para retarlo una vez más, por lo que le resultó toda una sorpresa el cuadro con el que se halló.

Milo no solo estaba despierta, sino que no se encontraba sola, las doncellas que le había asignado estaban dentro, rodeándola, una arrodillada en el suelo acababa de atarle los cordones de las sandalias, otra a su espalda seguía retocándole la cabellera, mientras que la tercera rebuscaba en un cofre más joyas que agregar.

La visión delante suyo le impacto demasiado, no solo porque no lo esperaba, sino que el producto acabado era superior a lo que su mente le había anticipado. Milo ataviada con ese vestido griego de mangas partidas… lucía aún mejor que la misma Athena.

"Buenos días Señor Saga" Lo saludó alegre una de las criadas, siendo imitada por las otras dos, Milo aún no lo miraba, tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía encontrar especial interés en algún punto de la pared en frente suyo.

Le colocaron los brazaletes y gargantilla de oro, y luego procedieron a rociarle con una agradable fragancia, Saga las felicitó mentalmente por su buen gusto, luego se limitó a hacerles una señal para que se retiraran, tras cinco minutos su paciencia se le había agotado.

"¿Piensas seguir ignorándome mucho tiempo?"

Milo recién ahí lo miró, aburrida, elevando una ceja que reforzara el desdén que sentía hacia él en esos momentos.

"No, sería incapaz de ignorar a mi patriarca"

"Muy graciosa"

Saga no tenía intenciones de discutir con ella esa mañana, ya estaba cansado de eso, por lo que dejó pasar la provocación y fue directo hacía el objeto sobre la cama que le había llamado la atención, el amplio cinturón de oro, aquel que usara Athena como emblema en su momento.

Mientras lo examinaba Milo lo examinó a él con cierto reproche, lucía enojada aún, pero también trasmitían mucho cansancio sus ojos, no había sido una buena noche, pero se había despertado negándose a seguir de esa manera, no era su estilo, llevaba unos días nadando rio arriba, esa mañana había optado por dejarse llevar por la corriente.

Claro que olvidó un poco eso cuando vio al mayor acercarse a ella con esa exagerada joya en mano.

"Eso es de Athena" Se escudó de inmediato, pero no se movió cuando Saga se colocó detrás de ella y empezó a colocarle ese cinturón.

"Lo sé"

No hubo un mayor intercambio de palabras, ambos mirando el espejo en frente, aún que solo Saga le estaba prestando atención a la imagen ahí dentro, en cuanto a Milo toda su atención estaba en no moverse, no delatarse, respirar, porque Saga no le había quitado aún las manos de su cintura, y en esos momentos acababa de recargarle la barbilla en su cabeza.

El mayor por su parte estaba ligeramente afectado por la apariencia de Milo, parecía sacada de una leyenda antigua, alguna diosa de belleza olvidada por los historiadores, desaparecida por sus iguales, su cuerpo perfecto y grácil, destacado como nunca por esas telas delgadas, la forma en que se ceñía su busto pese a que la tela era bastante suelta, entallaba su cintura, mucho más marcada con el cinturón de oro… los pequeños pies que asomaban bajo el vestido. Claro que cuando se hablaba de Milo no era una cuestión física únicamente, sino todo ella, ese orgullo, la bravura en su mirada, la manera en que sus cejas se arqueaban cuando algo no le convencía, gesto que veía a menudo, el cómo sus ojos decían todo el tiempo lo que ella callaba, y en ese instante, en el que buscaban esconderse tímidos, le dejaban entrever lo afectada que estaba ella por esa cercanía, quizás extrañando el contacto de una pareja, no dudaba que Kanon no se lo habría dejado faltar… él la adoraba.

Movido por una mezcla de culpa y algo que no quiso dar nombre, la apretó un poco más y besó su hombro descubierto, viéndola dar un gracioso respingo, Milo se contrajo como si hubiera tenido hipo muy fuerte, y sus mejillas se encendieron como cuando llevaba horas entrenando bajo el sol, el efecto de un gesto tan sencillo casi lo hizo reír, pero supo contenerse, eso la habría hecho enfadar aún más.

"Vayamos a desayunar"

Resolvió soltándola.

Milo asintió de manera torpe y caminó detrás de él, pero sin hacer mayores comentarios.

Saga la guío hasta una de las salas dentro del templo patriarcal, lo que lo desanimó por completo, tenía pensado ver a los soldados, siempre comía con ellos en el edificio que habían adaptado para eso, pero supuse que era otro detalle muy Arles que se iba a poner en vigencia nuevamente.

Iba a hacer un comentario al respecto, pero se recordó que debía dejar las cosas fluir, por mucho que lo odiara… tenía lo que había pedido, a Saga, ella lo obligó a estar con ella y volver al santuario, y él tuvo que aceptar ambas cargas, lo mínimo que podía hacer era tratar de no ser una carga.

Saga la sorprendió moviéndole la silla para que se sentara y luego dio la orden de que le sirvieran, eso acabó de decepcionar a Milo, ni siquiera él iba a sentarse con ella, iba a permanecer sola ahí.

"¿No piensas desayunar?"

El mayor negó con un movimiento de cabeza, sin verla, su atención estaba en el soldado que se aproximaba con unos documentos.

"Lo hice más temprano"

Milo asintió en silencio, y de regresarse a verla Saga habría sabido que debió aclararle que lo hizo porque pensó que ella se negaría a comer con él por cómo se había comportado la noche anterior, la dejó sentirse aún más rechazada.

En la mesa le fue servido pan caliente, manteca y algunas frutas, luego una de las nuevas criadas le ofreció un vaso de leche o taza de café, Milo optó por lo segundo, rogando internamente todos sus hombres estuvieran comiendo de esa manera, aún que no dudaba que así fuera, había visto la cantidad de recursos que trajeran desde el templo de Hera, por el momento parecía que los tiempos de alta escasez habían terminado.

Cuando hubo terminado Saga parecía listo para irse a ver los entrenamientos, también le apetecía lo mismo, pero el mayor no quiso saber nada con que fuera en esos momentos, le ordenó que descansara, y para su sorpresa Milo acató la orden sin dar problemas.

"Sí me quedo en mi cuarto… ¿Puedo ver a Calvin?"

El guardián del rayo la miró en busca de una explicación, imaginando que ella esperaba que él se supiera los nombres de todos los soldados y aprendices en tan poco tiempo.

"¿Quién?"

Recién en esos momentos Milo se dio cuenta de su error.

"Mi hijo, Calvin"

Saga masticó esas palabras, por lo visto ella no pensaba darle aún explicaciones del porqué cuidaba de ese niño o porqué era tan especial, pero él mismo había decidido dejar ese tema por la paz, le irritaba porque era la bandera que le recordaba que Milo no confiaba en él, cuando se sintiera tranquila a su lado se lo diría, así era ella, reservada, recelosa, y debía reconocer que tenía motivos para serlo, no lo investigaría por su cuenta, esperaría a que ella se lo dijera, si mientras tanto quería a jugarla de madre le seguiría la corriente.

"Mandaré a buscar a la criada, pero no puede dormir contigo"

A Milo esa especificación le sorprendió, precisamente porque tenía toda la intensión de instalarlo en su cuarto, como en el pasado.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porqué lo haré yo"

Aún que hubiera querido responder a esas palabras no hubiera podido, no solo porque no se le ocurrió nada, sino porque Saga no le dio tiempo, lo siguiente que vio fue espalda saliendo por la puerta… y a Argos detrás de él, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí dentro? ¿Y se estaba yendo con Saga? Valioso guardián.

Le vino brevemente el recuerdo de Aristo el día anterior, su comentario respecto a Argos, hubiera querido ir al campo de entrenamiento a buscarlo y preguntarle al respecto, pero tenía un compromiso consigo misma de no desobedecer ya a Saga, quería estar en paz con él, era cuestión de días antes de que tuviera intimidad con él y no quería hacerlo estando molesta, no quería que él lo estuviera… aunque le doliera a su orgullo reconocerlo… quería que él también lo deseara, que no fuera únicamente por deber, y él no dejaría de verla como una enemiga si no dejaba de pelear con él.

Adara no tardó en aparecer con el niño cuando estuvo en su alcoba y de repente todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron, lo tomó en brazos y se sentó con él en la cama, llenó de besos su frente, cabeza, sus manitos, era un niño precioso, adorable, desde el día que nació despertó sentimientos muy fuertes en ella, por eso se prometió protegerlo.

Adara, se mantuvo cerca de su señora, observando esa escena, preguntándose mentalmente si alguien más conocería esa faceta de ella, como la leona se volvía una gatita en presencia de ese pequeño, imaginó que no, y ella la respetaba demasiado como para mencionar algo así a otra persona.

"¿Ya desayunaste hoy, Adara?" La despertó de su ensoñación con esa pregunta, y recuperando la seriedad respondió de inmediato.

"Sí, mi señora"

"Y… ¿Los demás?"

Entendiendo su preocupación la mujer decidió explayarse.

"Todos lo hicieron, por turnos, órdenes del señor Saga, primero las mujeres, de madrugada, para que estuviéramos disponibles para atender a los soldados que hacen las guardias, y por último los aprendices antes de entrenar"

Milo no lo dijo en vos alta, pero le pareció un buen sistema.

"¿Alguien les llevó de comer a Aries a los… detenidos?" Le costó encontrar un calificativo adecuado, sus compañeros no eran rebeldes, traidores ni nada por el estilo, de hecho… para ella no había motivo para mantenerlos vigilados.

"Ya no hay detenidos, ayer el Señor Saga los envió a los campos de entrenamiento también, todos decidieron unirse de nuevo, sabia decisión" Se atrevió a añadir.

Y a Milo casi se le cae el niño sobre el regazo al escucharla, ¿Todos habían decidido jurarle lealtad a Hera? ¿Incluso Orfeo y Jabu? Pensó por unos momento que Saga les había aplicado el satan imperial… pero sabía que estaba exagerando, si ella cambió de parecer al visitar el santuario de Hera ellos también pudieron hacerlo.

"Entiendo… es… perfecto"

"¡Sí! También están haciendo una apertura nueva en el edificio de la cocina, van a ampliarlo para poner nuestras habitaciones ahí, de esa manera no tendremos que llegar desde tan lejos por la noche para hacer los desayunos, pero de momento nos trajeron abrigos.

Milo no había pensado en eso, pero era verdad, con la ausencia del sol por la noche y madrugada las temperaturas eran muy bajas, mucho más de lo normal, si bien había una penumbra que asomaba en el día, regalándoles un poco de claridad, esta no era suficiente para calentar, ella y sus hombres estaban acostumbrados, con los intensos entrenamientos no tenían tiempo de pasar frío, pero Adara no era un soldado, Adara era prácticamente la única que quedara en el santuario luego de la última gran guerra, por eso mismo Milo le había dado la tarea de ser niñera y quizás una informante, alejándola de las zonas de peligro, los soldados se habían encargado de las tareas menores, que estaban un poco menos vulnerables al extremo clima y a los ataques sorpresa que esa joven dama.

"Me alegro Adara, parece que todo va bien"

"¡Sí! Y escuché a los soldados decir que tendremos refugiados, por eso están reparando también el edificio de vivienda"

Adara siguió hablando, y Milo solo la escuchó mientras daba asentimientos, todo lo que ella le decía solo le confirmaba que había tomado la decisión correcta, aunque no dejaba de incomodarla, de repente era como si ya nadie la necesitara en ese lugar, había sido relegada a un estandarte, los intentos de su criada de consolarla solo la estaban deprimiendo.

Cuando Saga regresó ella tuvo que despedirse del pequeño Calvin y su cuidadora, que se retiró dando una rápida reverencia y los dejó solos.

Milo lo saludó y optó cambiarse de ropa, aprovechando que él tomaba un poco de aire en la ventana, se puso un camisón corto y blanco, de satén, le bastó verse brevemente en el espejo para notar que de la cintura para arriba lucía como si estuviera desnuda, por lo que se apresuró en entrar a la cama.

No había hecho nada, y aun así se sentía más agotada que tras los días más largos de entrenamiento, la diferencia es que ese cansancio era agradable, la hacía sentir viva, no una inútil.

Estaba demasiado ocupada auto compadeciéndose que tardó en darse cuenta que Saga había entrado a la cama, pero le bastó sentirlo cerca para darse cuenta que no tenía nada puesto de la cintura para arriba, volteó para pedirle que usara ropa para dormir, pero olvidó lo que iba a decir cuando él se trepó encima de ella, acorralándola contra el colchón, en unos movimientos estuvo acomodado entre sus piernas, haciendo que su camisón se arrugara y trepara por sus muslos, nuevamente Milo olvidó como respirar y se preguntó si Saga había hablado en serio respecto a dormir o eran otras sus intenciones.

Iba a preguntárselo cuando la beso, la besó de la manera que lo había hecho la primera vez, de manera intensa, Milo cerró sus ojos y apoyó las manos en ese pecho firme, grande, se entregó a ese beso, con toda la ansiedad que su alma sentía, ahogó sus problemas, toda su angustia ahí, la boca de Saga, sus manos, le prohibieron pensar en algo más, algunos quejidos escaparon de sus labios, en el momento que la manera en que se succionaban se sincronizó con el movimiento de sus pelvis, no supo en que momento lo hizo, en que momento empezó a querer devorar su boca ella también, a rosar su cadera con la de Saga, fue un gesto instintivo, primitivo, un deseo escondido y suprimido tanto que estaba reventando esa noche.

Una de las manos de Saga escaló por su cuerpo y amasó uno de sus senos, un cosquilleó agradable entre sus piernas evitó que Milo dijera algo al respecto, pero cuando él bajó los breteles de su camisón y jaló de ellos hasta desnudar sus redondos y turgentes pechos, el contacto de piel contra piel la regresó a la realidad.

"¡Saga!" Se sobresaltó y cubrió con sus brazos.

Frustrado, él la soltó, y la dejó alejarse, Milo rodó por el colchón para darle la espalda y acomodarse el camisón, estaba agitada y asustada, no entendía como habían llegado tan lejos en tan poco tiempo, cómo pudo dejarse llevar así, cuando recuperó el aliento lo miró con reproche, tratando de no distraerse con su pecho descubierto, seguía afectándola, siempre deseaba pasar sus manos por él.

"No lo siento ni un poco"

"¡Dijiste que esperarías!" Le reclamó molesta, no dejaba de respirar agitada, abrazándose, como si siguiera desnuda.

"Que yo sepa no lo hicimos aún, solo fue un beso"

Que llamara a eso 'solo un beso' le dio ganas a Milo de arrojarle algo por la cabeza.

"¡Porque te detuve!"

"Exacto, me detuve cuando lo pediste, pudiste pedirlo antes"

Esa declaración la llenó de vergüenza, y aunque quiso discutírselo no encontró palabras, no podía decirle que no lo detuvo porque no quería que parara, al menos al principio.

"¿Y si no te hubiera detenido?" Quiso saber, aún que era obvio.

"Estaríamos haciendo algo mejor que tener esta ridícula charla"

"… Eres imposible"

Odiaba que la confundiera así, odiaba que tuviera tanto poder sobre ella, tanto como odio que se acercara nuevamente a ella para abrazarla, aún que lo rechazara un par de veces, siguió hasta que consiguió rodearla con sus brazos.

"Ya, deja el drama, pasará de todas formas, ¿Qué importa si es hoy o mañana? Te dije que te respetaría y lo hice" Beso su frente "No tienes idea lo difícil que es parar en un momento así"

"Oh, gracias por tu enorme sacrificio…"

No aceptó sus disculpas, pero tampoco lo apartó, mucho menos cuando la llevó a la cama de nuevo, solo que esta vez no hubo segundas intenciones, simplemente durmieron juntos, tal como había dicho Saga horas atrás, y pasada la indignación inicial, Milo se permitió recostarse sobre él y abandonarse a un sueño sin más preocupaciones, si todos podían descansar en Saga ella también lo haría.

Por la mañana las cosas no fueron muy diferentes al día anterior.

Milo permitió que las criadas la atendieran y arreglaran, luego desayunó con Saga, esta vez sí en su compañía, aunque en silencio.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que parte de su amargura había desaparecido, quizás dejarse llevar por la corriente no fuera tan malo, él no tenía motivos para estar molesto con ella, había sido placentero descansar de esa manera, compartir la mesa, quiso pensar que con algo de esfuerzo todo podía mejorar entre ambos, y si para eso tenía que ceder más, lo haría, fue por eso que cuando acabó su desayuno se disculpó y regresó a su alcoba, solicitando permiso, una vez más, para que Calvin la acompañara.

La idea era sumamente aburrida, y seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza el asuntito de Hyoga, pero confiaba que de hacer buena letra Saga le permitiría ir a verlo pronto.

Por su parte el guardián del rayo se quedó sorprendido por esa actitud, Milo había pasado todo el día anterior encerrada sola, tenía pensando ofrecerle acompañarlo a ver cómo iban las nuevas instalaciones, pero le desconcertó que de buena gana escogiera volver a resguardarse en la alcoba.

Se dijo a si mismo que debería estar conforme con eso, era el mejor lugar donde ella podía estar, cómoda y segura, le facilitaba hacer su trabajo no tener que estar al pendiente de su bienestar, pero no logró sentirse bien con eso, y esa molestia le acompañó todo el día.

Casi la desapareció a la hora de dormir, Milo ya estaba acomodada en la cama de ambos, y esa vez no protestó cuando la acercó a él, ni renegó de ser besada, volvió a sorprenderlo al aferrarse a él y Saga tardó en reaccionar a esa nueva actitud, la envolvió en sus brazos con suavidad y acabó olvidando todo lo que le había inquietado.

Hubiera sido lo ideal, si no fuera porque por tercera vez esa semana Milo repitió la misma rutina.

Ese día Saga no pudo apartar la ansiedad que le carcomía, por eso acabó relegando algunas tareas a Orfeo de Lyra y regresó antes al templo patriarcal, dispuesto a pasar un tiempo de caridad con ella, Milo continuaba con ese niño en el regazo, sentada al borde de la cama. Fingiendo padecer un dolor de cabeza que justificara su temprana presencia ahí, Saga se sentó a su lado y comenzó a platicarle un poco del trabajo de renovación que se estaba llevando a cabo en todo el santuario, Milo solo asentía a todo lo que le decía mientras entretenía con sus manos al niño.

"Tendremos que demoler buena parte del templo de Escorpio"

Notó como la espalda de Milo se tensó de inmediato al escucharlo, y teniendo un atisbo de empatía añadió algo más, tratando de tener por una vez tacto con ella.

"La estructura está muy débil, no será completo pero… una buena parte, tomará tiempo pero quedará como nuevo"

Hubo unos instantes de silencio, en los que esperó la catarata de insultos que Milo le dedicaría por semejante atrevimiento, pero nada de eso llegó, apenas la escuchó suspirar.

"Me parece bien"

Ella se puso de pie y empezó a pasearse por la sala, hamacando al niño que empezaba a dormirse.

"Se que es tu templo y quisieras conservarlo como siempre pero…"

"No es mi templo Saga, es el templo de Escorpio, y yo ya no soy Escorpio"

El tono en que Milo lo dijo fue completamente desenojado, aún que percibió cierta tristeza en ella, lo dejó sin nada que argumentar, al fin y al cabo esas habían sido sus palabras.

"Entonces… ¿Estarás bien con eso?" Quiso asegurarse una vez más, incrédulo.

"Eso no importa, tu eres el patriarca, no deberías consultas esas cosas conmigo"

Saga asintió y puso final a esa improvisada visita, aunque se fue más intranquilo de lo que había llegado.

Esa nueva actitud complaciente de Milo se mantuvo toda la semana, para calvario del guardián de rayo, solo le consolaba saber que esa noche, por fin, Milo y él intimarían, esperaba en esos momentos poder sacarle verdadero provecho a que estuviera tan complaciente.

Esa tarde Milo bajó con él al coliseo, la llevó con la excusa de que los hombres pedían verla, en realidad él ya no soportaba no verla por los pasillos del santuario, no se sentía cómodo afuera sabiéndola encerrada, ella se había convertido en la falsa Athena de antaño, la que nadie veía pero todos creían que estaba, solo que era real, y ese encierro no le haría ningún bien.

Milo caminó con gracia a su lado, volviéndose el centro de atención de todos a su alrededor, ya que muchos no habían podido ver la nueva apariencia de su señora, los soldados la miraban con respeto y aún reverenciaban, Saga imaginó que hacían un esfuerzo sobre humano para no verla de manera incorrecta, él ya había perdido esa batalla hacia días, sus ojos no se apartaban de esa pequeña pero bien formada figura, más sabiendo lo que acontecería esa noche, su mente no dejaba de recrear muchos escenarios en los que no participaba ese elegante vestido y estaba afectando su concentración ese día, cual adolescente solo pensaba en sexo, aunque ni de adolescente lo deseo tanto.

Milo tampoco era ajena a todo eso, no sabía darse cuenta de la manera en que el mayor la estaba devorando, las miradas de Saga siempre le eran igual, inquisidoras, misteriosas, fuertes… le inquietaban un poco, pero no imaginaba lo que pasaba por su mente, por la de ella estaba el hecho de que se le había terminado el tiempo y no estaba segura de estar lista, pero tampoco quería decepcionarlo, conocía todo lo que había en juego.

Miró a su alrededor, estaban llegando muy cerca de la fuente de Athena, quizás podría desviarse un poco e ir a ver a Hyoga, que tanto se estaba recuperando, esperaba ya poder verlo consciente, la había mantenido tranquila saber que estaba en buenas manos, pero empezaba a carcomerla la ansiedad.

Saga se detuvo a recibir a dos soldados que venían con novedades, Milo los observó unos instantes, pero cuando noto que todo era referido a las refacciones que estaban haciendo perdió el interés, al fin y al cabo ella no tenía participación en eso.

Se alejó unos pasos, observando todos los cambios que habían acontecido en muy pocos días, la cantidad de gente que iba y venía fuera de las doce casas, los aprendices de un lado a otro, motivados, esforzados, se permitió por unos momentos disfrutarlo y dejar de pensar lo innecesario, al menos así fue hasta que un peculiar destello captó su atención a una considerable distancia.

Volteó a ver a Saga, no le estaba prestando atención, de hecho lucía molesto, por lo visto las novedades no lo estaban haciendo feliz.

Decidió que no la extrañaría demasiado si se alejaba unos momentos.

Llegó hasta una piedra mediana, donde descansaba lo que había llamado su atención, se trataba de pequeño cristal, un cristal de hielo, hielo seco…

"Camus"

Se apresuró a tomarlo, asegurándose de que nadie más lo hubiera notado, y miró a su alrededor, le tomó unos segundos, pero logró ver otro brillo igual, en las ramas de una planta que acababa de ser trasplantada. También lo tomó, sintiendo como enfriaba su mano con rapidez, y repitió el mismo examen, volviendo a hallar otro a la distancia.

Cinco cristales juntó, el último lo halló encajado en el arbusto que fuera su escondite de siempre, el que solo conocía Camus, lucía algo seco, pero seguía siendo efectivo.

Tomó el último cristal y lo buscó por todas partes, no podía estar lejos, si la había guiado hasta ahí, estaba con una mezcla de emociones muy intensas, por un lado la alegría de saberlo con vida, por el otro el temor de que Saga también lo descubriera, se había arriesgado demasiado al llegar hasta ahí.

Pensó en llamarlo con su cosmos, pero todos habrían detectado esa señal.

Iba a darse por vencida cuando sintió una mano en su hombro que la hizo brincar y darse la vuelta ansiosa.

"¿Por qué te alejaste así?"

Para su desilusión se trataba de Saga, en algún momento la había seguido, ¿Habría visto lo que hacía acaso? Era difícil saberlo.

"Sólo… quería caminar, estabas ocupado"

"Pues caminemos de regreso al templo principal, tengo que hacer unos anuncios hoy"

"Sí" Eso no fue otro intento de ser flexible, le urgía llevar a Saga lejos de ese lugar, le preocupaba que Camus pudiera aparecer, sería su ruina.

"¿Pasa algo?"

Le preguntó mientras le acomodaba un mechó de cabello detrás de la oreja, Milo contuvo el aliento, tanto por la pregunta como por el gesto.

"No, sólo… ¿Podría ver a Hyoga?" Arriesgó de repente, la pregunta fue la apropiada, eso pareció calmar la curiosidad de Saga y turbarlo un poco a la vez "No estamos tan lejos de la fuente, no me tomará mucho tiempo"

El mayor se separó un poco de ella y se pasó la mano por el cuello, llevaba evitando ese tema toda la semana, pero sabía que tarde o temprano Milo se lo pediría, lo que no sabía aún cómo explicarle lo de Hyoga.

"Él… ya no está en la fuente de athena Milo, verás…" Pocas veces divagaba para explicar algo, pero ella venía siendo tan complaciente últimamente que casi se sentía un tirano de tener que angustiarla con algo, lucía tan tranquila, si no hubiera estado tan preocupado escogiendo las palabras hubiera notado que Milo no lo estaba escuchando, su mirada estaba lejos de él, de hecho lejos y por encima de él, pudo ver en cámara lenta como sus ojos turquesa se expandieron a todo lo que daban y su boca liberó un grito desgarrador.

"¡No!"

Todo fue a la velocidad del sonido, en lo que se da un parpadeo Milo dejó de estar en frente suyo para estar a su espalda, y sólo atinó a atraparla antes de que se desplomara en el suelo.

"¡Milo!" Su corazón se paralizó al ver el vestido blanco lleno de sangre, y el cuerpo de la chica completamente frío, ella se convulsionaba al borde de una horrible hipotermia, su espalda era la que estaba liberando el torrente de sangre.

Saga nunca sintió tanto miedo como en esos momentos, su cosmos encendiéndose puso en alerta a todo el santuario que empezó a movilizarse, alguien acababa de atacar a su señora, había un intruso, Milo estaba…no sabía cómo estaba, solo la podía ver temblar, una vez más herida, herida por proteger a alguien más, era la segunda vez desde que estaba con él que atentaban contra su vida. Sintió nauseas de la desesperación.

"¡Saga! ¡¿Qué diablos pasó?!" Cómo era de esperarse, Aristo fue el primero en llegar a escena, el guardián del rayo no conseguía reaccionar, seguía en shock, apretándola en sus brazos, su propio cuerpo no le respondía. "¡Saga! ¡Reacciona!" El tono angustiado de su compañero de armas lo sacudió.

"Esta herida…. Esta…"

"¿La atacaron?" Preguntó algo incrédulo.

"¡No! Me atacaron a mi ella… ella se interpuso"

La incredulidad de Aristo escaló a niveles inauditos.

"¡Pero si tu tenías armadura!"

"¡Ya lo sé! ¡No sé por qué lo hizo! ¡No pensó! Nunca piensa…"

"La llevaré a la fuente, mientras puedes ir con los demás a perseguir al bastardo"

Le ofreció, creyendo que el deseo de su colega sería tomar las riendas del asunto, pero Saga en ningún momento hizo siquiera el ademán de soltar a Milo, de hecho se movió cuando notó las manos de Aristo cerca.

"¡Saga!" Le reclamó frustrado.

"¡No!"

"¡Entonces llévala de una vez! ¡Yo iré con los demás caballeros! ¡Pero ya muévete! ¡Se está desangrando!"

Eran las palabras que necesitaba para volver en sí, se levantó con Milo en brazos y partió rumbo a la fuente, siendo alcanzado en el camino por Orfeo de Lyra que era el más cercano a su posición, solo lo siguió en silencio, como si lo escoltara.

Los médicos se acercaron de inmediato, pero batallaron un poco para convencerlo de que la dejara sobre la cama, Saga se negaba a soltarla y tuvieron que intervenirla con él en medio, la mitad del vestido pronto fue historia, colocaron a Milo boca abajo, que estaba aparentemente inconsciente, y revisaron su espalda desnuda, que estaba morada y lucía un horrible corte de hombro derecho hasta cintura izquierda… como el corte de una espada con mucho filo…

El nombre de Shura se le vino a la mente, sabía que él y Camus andaban juntos, el frío en el cuerpo de Milo no era nada más ni nada menos que el resultado de la ejecución aurora, aún que no la había recibido en su totalidad, el santo de Acuario debió contener su ataque al notar que el blanco se había movido, eso explicaba el grito que escuchó… no fue de Milo… fue de Camus que vio lo que acababa de hacer.

Ese desgraciado se las iba a pagar todas juntas.

"Señor, si quiere ir a descansar, la cuidaremos bien" Eran las mismas palabras que había escuchado en todo el día de varios santos, y ahora los médicos le decían lo mismo, pero su respuesta seguía siendo la misma.

"No me iré de aquí sin Milo, dejen de insistir"

La herida fue cocida, su cuerpo empezaba a recuperar un poco de calor, pero ella seguía débil y sin color en la piel, ya habían advertido que sería necesaria una transfusión de sangre, para su fortuna conocía el tipo de Milo y eran compatibles, aunque nuevamente tuvo que discutir con todos los presentes.

"Mi señor, no es necesario que sea usted, hay muchas personas que…"

Pero Saga impuso su voz y ya no hubo más nada que añadir.

Su cuerpo tembló más que el de Milo esa tarde, ni él mismo la había herido tanto cuando tuvieron que enfrentarse en la guerra contra Hades, trató de salvaguardar su integridad lo más que pudo. Ahora se había comprometido a protegerla con su vida y ese día ella había estado al borde de la muerte, eso dolía tanto como lo que tuvo que escuchar decir a más de uno cuando pensaban que no los oía.

"Nada de eso le hubiera pasado de llevar su armadura, estaba muy expuesta"

Él solo había seguido las órdenes de Hera.

Mientras que Milo en medio de sus delirios propios de la fiebre que la estaba consumiendo empezó a atormentarlo un poco más.

"No les hagas nada… él no sabe lo que hace…. No le hagas nada…"

¿Cómo podía pedirle algo así? Cuando tenía órdenes de matarlo, Camus y a Shura.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí**

Uf, me tarde la vida entera, pero lo pude terminar, no me decidía a si incluir a Camus ya o esperarme unos capítulos, pero bueno, lo tuve que poner.

No hay mucho que aclarar esta vez, se que le es frustrante la actitud de Milo, pero es un proceso, creo que quise demostrar que por orgullosa que sea… es racional cuando se le pasa la calentura, por eso decidió apaciguarse, ahora hay que ver que tan feliz es Saga con la nueva Milo XD

Bueno, estoy a las corridas, pero quería subir el capi hoy, así que dejo lo que falte para quienes pregunten XD Muchas gracias por todos los review, son el motivo de escribir, amo hacerlo, pero me empuja el saber que hay personas que esperan leerlo, es lindo compartir el gusto por estos loquillos XD

¡Saludos! Buen comienzo de semana!


	9. Capítulo 9: Vulnerable

**El trofeo**

 **Capítulo 9: Vulnerable**

 **Flash Back**

Siempre se iba.

Era lo que pensaba Kanon respecto a su hermano gemelo, la característica más llamativa de la relación de ambos era que Saga nunca estaba.

No había sido así cuando eran niños, en ese tiempo pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, ya fuera jugando, peleando, explorando las calles, eran pocos los momentos en que no hacían todo a la par, al menos esa era la realidad de ambos antes del santuario…

Ambos fueron encontrados cometiendo un pequeño hurto en Rodorio, nada importante, Saga estaba embelesado con una gorra, completamente blanca, con el logo de una hoja roja, la cual sin un centavo no podían adquirir, y Kanon pensó que sería buena idea simplemente tomarla, al fin y al cabo habían aprendido por su cuenta que eran más rápidos que cualquiera.

El robo fue un juego de niños, aún más sencillo, pero cuando se creyeron completamente libres se vieron alcanzados por una persona que los venía siguiendo desde hacía toda la tarde.

El santo dorado de Géminis había sentido la cosmoenergía de ambos en varias ocasiones, y en esa estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para identificarlos, porque no habían pasado desapercibidos cuando los vio trepándose a los árboles en la pequeña plaza, esos niños no lucían normales, naturalmente no lo eran, y el que fueran precisamente gemelos lo convenció de que su búsqueda tendría recompensa.

Saga y Kanon llegaron al templo de Géminis más asustados que emocionados, con solo cinco años todo lo que conocían eran las calles y a ellos mismo, jamás habían dependido de un adulto, nunca nadie los cuidó o alimentó, tenían pocos recuerdos de haber pertenecido a algún lugar, y todo se les hizo demasiado nuevo y abrumador.

Pero con el correr de los días los caracteres de ambos, siempre tan opuestos, consiguieron que tomaran diferentes actitudes.

Mientras Kanon veía a su autonombrado maestro, casi captor, con recelo y reusaba obedecer a un extraño… Saga empezó a regalarle sonrisas y buscar complacerlo. Todo eso se le hizo extraño al menor de los gemelos, en un momento de su vida eran Saga y él… y luego pasó a ser solo él, observando de lejos a Saga y su maestro.

Saga se sentía realizado, por primera vez su vida estaba encaminada, por primera vez alguien se preocupaba por él y lo impulsaba a alcanzar la grandeza, ser aspirante a Géminis le parecía un sueño hecho realidad, uno que no sabía que tenía pero que era como si inconscientemente siempre lo hubiera estado anhelando, tardó en notar que su hermano no compartía su manera de pensar, Kanon cada día se ponía más huraño y distante, no supo en qué momento dejó de dormir pegado a él y optó por tomar la segunda cama en la pequeña habitación, pero de un momento a otro parecía que había un abismo entre los dos, uno que no sabía cruzar… y con tantos proyectos por delante simplemente dejó de intentarlo, imaginó que lo de Kanon era algo momentáneo, una etapa, y que la superaría por su cuenta. Pero no fue así.

Los años pasaron y el menor de los gemelos se acostumbró a ser una sombra, la sombra de la hermandad que habían tenido, como una ex resentida que esperaba que su pareja regresara, Kanon odiaba la distancia entre ambos, odiaba sentir que Saga lo había sacado de su vida, y de a momentos odiaba al mismo Saga por no hacer nada al respecto. Cuando su hermano ganó la armadura y su maestro por fin los dejó… Kanon encontró nuevas personas que odiar, entre ellos la misma Athena, el maldito motivo por el que había perdido todo, y al patriarca, que siempre mantenía a Saga en misiones a quien sabe dónde.

Más de una vez pensó en marcharse del santuario, pero la verdad es que ya no tenía a donde ir, las calles no le parecían lo mismo, y Saga era todo lo que tenía, con todo y ausencias, no podía abandonarlo por más que quisiera.

Estaba entrenando por su cuenta cuando una presencia en el templo de géminis distrajo su atención, alguien entraba sin pedir permiso, indecoroso y peligroso, a menos que se tuviera en cuenta que se trataba de una pequeña niña, no conocía su nombre, pero ya la había visto antes, su hermano la trajo en brazos de una de sus misiones, la había mordido una serpiente o atacado algún animal, y desde entonces la pequeña se la pasaba merodeando por Géminis, solo para descubrir lo mismo que él sabía, Saga no estaba nunca, Saga siempre se iba.

Kanon pudo esconderse, pero por curiosidad decidió esperarla, esa energía tan alegre y efusiva le llamaba mucho la atención, y mientras decidía que tanto le molestaría a Saga que se hiciera pasar por él, algo que solía hacer de vez en cuando, la aprendiz de Escorpio apareció delante suyo, haciendo una pequeña carrera que lo sorprendió al acabar en un afectivo abrazo en su cadera, la niña se arrojó ahí con fuerza y se prendió de él como si alguien tratara de separarlos.

El menor de los gemelos hacía años que no recibía un gesto así, por lo que no supo que hacer, pero cuando la mata de caireles dorados se movió y sus espléndidas turquesas lo enfocaron pudo leer en sus ojos desde confusión a miedo, y luego se separó de él de inmediato.

Kanon se quedó sorprendido, mientras la niña seguía muda, como cualquier infante que se encontrara tan cerca de un extraño, no dejaba de verlo con cierta desconfianza y a él le asaltó la certeza de que ella sabía que no era Saga, lo cual le parecía una locura… su antiguo maestro solo lograba distinguirlos por su mala actitud, pero hasta él tenía problemas al respecto.

El silencio entre ambos se prolongó y Kanon supuso que ella no lo rompería, a lo sumo se volvería por donde vino en cualquier momento, pero no quería que se fuera tan pronto.

"¿Buscas a Saga?"

La niña pestañeó, como saliendo de su encantamiento, y luego asintió.

"Buena suerte, nunca está"

Aunque ella ya no parecía tan interesada en el paradero de su hermano, empezó a mirarlo de pies a cabeza, quizás tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando, aún que no se atrevía a preguntarlo aún, Kanon, cansado, decidió ayudarla.

"Somos gemelos"

Supuso que eso resolvería el misterio, pero la vio arquear su ceja, de una manera que lo llevó a imitarla, ese gesto era propio de un adulto más que una niñita.

"¿Qué son gemelos?"

La pregunta lo sorprendió y frotó su cien un poco contrariado, empezaba a preguntarse qué demonios les enseñaban a los niños en los templos, lo sabría, quizás, de haberle hecho más caso a su maestro.

"Hermanos… iguales" Fue lo que se le ocurrió decir, no conociendo de ante mano la ley que dice que los niños tomando todo de manera literal.

"¿Tú y Saga son iguales?" Le preguntó menos tímida, llevando ambas manos a la cintura.

"No… me refiero a la apariencia, parecemos iguales" Era la pura verdad, lo único que tenían de iguales Saga y él era el útero del que venían y el reflejo que les devolvía el espejo.

"Eso es mentira, ustedes no son iguales, Saga es distinto"

Kanon no podía estar más de acuerdo, pero le era extraño escuchar a otra persona decir lo mismo, más a una niña.

"Sí, como sea, Saga no está" Finalizó esa charla que no llevaba a ninguna parte dándose la vuelta, convencido de que con eso la niña se contentaría.

"¿Y qué haces en su templo?" Pero estaba por conocer a la famosa etapa de las preguntas que todo infante atravesaba y de la que ningún adulto se salvaba.

"Vivo aquí" Murmuró, que se nombrara a Géminis como el templo de Saga no dejaba de sonarle extraño, no molesto, extraño.

"Oh" La niña pareció fascinada con esa revelación, y no tardó en adelantarse y bloquearle el paso, como adivinando que estaba por dejarla sola ahí. "¿Vives con Saga?"

Al parecer la idea para ella era maravillosa, Kanon tenía una impresión diferente.

"Sí"

"¿También eres caballero?"

Otra pregunta difícil de responder, quizás lo sería, de no ser el gemelo de Saga… y de no ser porque para él Athena podía tirarse a un pozo.

"No"

"¿Cuidas el templo de tu hermano?"

"En ocasiones" En realidad no estando Saga le importaba poco que alguien pudiera entrar, siempre y cuando no tocara sus cosas.

"¿También eres muy fuerte?"

La niña no dejó de atormentarlo con sus preguntas y Kanon se dio cuenta que era la mayor cantidad de palabras que había intercambiado con alguien en mucho tiempo, y venía a ser una mocosa.

Saga terminó de reportarse con el patriarca, luego de regresar de su última misión, y optó por tomarse su merecido descanso, en Escorpio, Milo se había puesto eufórica al verlo volver, y no lo siguió porque su maestro la llevó a la rastra de regreso adentro, su actitud no dejaba de parecerle simpática, la niña se le había prendado demasiado desde que la trajera de regreso aquella vez y no era algo que le molestara en lo absoluto, aunque tenía poco tiempo que dedicarle.

Pero le sorprendió no verla al bajar, ni escucharla, no tanto como lo que escuchó al llegar a Géminis.

Detuvo su andar cuando la voz de su hermano le llegó a lo lejos, e hizo uso de todo el sigilo que conocía para aproximarse sin ser detectado.

Estaba en la cocina, recargado contra la mesa, conversando con… ¿Milo? La escena no parecía real, principalmente por el hecho de que Kanon le estuviera dedicando más de dos palabras a alguna persona, que se dignara a dejarse ver… y con una niña.

Perplejo Saga los observó unos momentos, Kanon parecía estarle explicando a la aprendiz de Escorpio de dónde provenía su nombre, de lo que había salido la pregunta '¿Qué es un volcán?' '¿Qué es la lava?' '¿Por qué flotan las islas?' y un sinfín más, él le respondía de a ratos irritado… y luego riendo por las conjeturas que sacaba la niña.

Escuchar a Kanon reír provocó sentimientos encontrados en Saga, ¿Cuánto hacía que su hermano no reía? No podía siquiera recordarlo o entender porque no se había dado cuenta antes de que llevaba tanto tiempo sin hacerlo.

De la misma manera silenciosa que llegó decidió irse, para no arruinar el momento, convencido de que trataría de arreglar las cosas entre ambos, lo haría en el momento apropiado, cuando estuviera menos ocupado, mientras iría a conocer al recién llegado Santo de Sagitario, confiaba que esa visita calmara sus nervios.

No volvería a pensar en su decaída hermandad en bastante tiempo.

 **End Flash back**

Frío, mucho frío, era en lo único que sentía Milo mientras empezaba a recuperar la consciencia, su mente tuvo que dejar de repetirle esa información para que pudiera olvidarla al evocar el recuerdo de Camus.

Estaba en una cama… su cama, lo supo cuando pudo orientarse lo suficiente, casi en completa oscuridad, pero no estaba sola.

Lo siguiente que divisó fue la figura de Saga, sentado a pocos metros en una silla de madera, de brazos cruzados y la cabeza gacha, aparentemente se había quedado dormido mientras la vigilaba.

Descubrirlo ahí le regresó todos los dolores a Milo y la hizo guardar silencio a la vez, no quería despertarlo hasta saber cuál era la situación.

Miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie más cerca, la habitación permanecía en penumbras, apenas iluminada por un viejo candelabro, en una mesita había un cántaro que imaginó que tenía agua, no sabía cuánto llevaba dormida, pero la desesperante sed que se le despertó le dio indicios de que había sido más de lo que imaginaba.

Sin embargo ese síntoma también pasó a ser algo secundario contra el recuerdo de Camus. Camus… su Camus, ¿Qué había pasado con él? No conseguía recordar nada más, solo las señales que le fue dejando hasta él, la llegada de Saga… y ese instante en que se sintió morir al ver a sus colegas prepararse para atacar, lo que la había dejado en ese estado tan desastroso. Pero su duda era… ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Saga y él lucharon? ¿Y Shura?

El dolor de cabeza que la asaltó fue mucho peor que los terribles dolores que padecía en todo el cuerpo, y un aura de ansiedad comenzó a consumirla.

Con sumo cuidado y sigilo se desplazó fuera de la cama, mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar que algún quejido la delatara, cuando contorneó su espalda tuvo deseos de gritar, en esos momentos compadecía a cualquiera que hubiera recibido el filo de la excalibur en el pasado, aún que pocos sobrevivían a algo así para padecerlo largo tiempo, como el que le esperaba a ella.

'Mierda, Shura'

Tenía puesta una camisa de Saga, desabrochada, y todo la espalda y busto fajados por vendas, la cerró con sus brazos, no sintiéndose con la fuerza para poner los botones en los ojales, resintiendo el frío mármol del suelo en sus pies desnudos, en todo su cuerpo afiebrado y helado por la ejecución aurora, temblando y con mucho esfuerzo logró llegar hasta el candelabro, lo tomó con la mano que no estaba ocupada manteniendo la camisa cerrada, y se encaminó a la ventana.

Afuera todo era oscuridad, la ausencia de la escaza claridad con la que se movían le hizo saber que se trataba de la madrugada.

Salió por la ventana que daba a un balcón y sus dientes empezaron a castañear, no recordaba haber sentido tanto frío antes, no dejaba de sorprenderle que Hyoga hubiera podido ponerse de pie tras recibir la ejecución aurora de su maestro, era un joven admirable, o lo fue.

Su viaje hasta ahí no pareció arrojar nada, ni ella misma sabía lo que buscaba, saber que sus colegas estaban bien, pero ver sus constelaciones en el cielo nocturno no le daría paz, que estuvieran vivos no era lo mismo que el estar bien… ¿Qué les había pasado por la cabeza las últimas horas? ¿Cómo pudieron pensar que una emboscada a un santuario lleno de hombres de Hera sería buena idea?

Milo se tomó de la baranda y soltó el aire contenido, en esos momentos una sombra apareció a gran velocidad en frente suya, venía del aire y cayó a su lado, haciéndola sacudir el candelabro y casi soltarlo, había algo negro y pequeño cerca de sus pies, tardó unos segundos en reconocer el plumaje de Argos y saber que no estaba bajo ataque.

"Oh, eres tú" Murmuró aliviada, para luego experimentar una repentina molestia "Valioso guardián eres… por poco y me matan"

En los momentos que miraba al ave de frente los ojos de ésta comenzaron a brillar y una fuerza invisible le fue disparada, que azotó contra ella y despeinó sus cabellos, el cuerpo entero le quedó paralizado y sus párpados se abrieron con furia en lo que sus ojos eran llenados de una luz similar a la de Argos.

Milo cayó sentada al suelo y el candelabro rodó a su lado, una sobrenatural brisa lo apagó y una voz resonó en su cabeza.

" _Se está acercando"_

La joven tapó sus oídos por reflejo al escucharle, esa voz masculina y suave que parecía colarse, pero en realidad ya estaba dentro, observó a Argos, que seguía brillando.

"¿Quién se acerca?" Preguntó sin pensarlo, su mente dio forma a esa inquietud.

" _El verdadero enemigo"_

Milo, agobiada por la oscuridad que la rodeaba, superior a la que predominaba cuando se había despertado, buscó el candelabro con su mano, el que ya no le servía porque no tenía fuego ni ella con que encenderlo.

"Argos…"

" _No confíes en él"_

"¿En quién?"

Alcanzó el frío metal, y una luz empezó a encenderse, Milo tardó en darse cuenta que no se trataba del candelabro, sino de su cuerpo, que brillaba, irradiaba una luz propia.

Cuando dejó de ver sus manos y buscó a Argos ya no estaba en frente suyo, en su lugar una tiniebla empezó a trepar a gran velocidad por el balcón, anormal, amenazante.

Milo se pudo de inmediato de pie sobresaltada, olvidando sus dolencias.

Quiso elevar su cosmos pero se descubrió demasiado débil para ello, para hacerle frente, para luchar. Necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba a Saga.

Gritó su nombre por reflejo y trató de ingresar de nuevo a la alcoba, pero algo se lo impedía, había un muro invisible que no la dejaba retroceder mientras esa espesa niebla seguía avanzando, amenazante, peligrosa, llevándola a contener el aliento.

"¡Saga!" Volvió a intentarlo, tenía que escucharla, no estaba lejos, a su vez quiso llamar a Escorpio, pero su armadura no respondía, estaba sola, débil y expuesta.

Hasta que su espalda dejó de estar contra la pared que la retenía, la sintió contra algo más cálido, conocido, algo que había aprendido a permitirse anhelar.

No necesitaba demasiado para reconocer el aroma, la forma de Saga, que estaba ahí, que había venido a ayudarla.

Sin importarle nada de aferró a él, en busca de refugio, de una ayuda, de protección, como cuando era niña y él le significaba todo eso.

Las manos de su compañero pasaron por sus pequeños brazos y subieron hasta tomarla del cuello.

Milo trató de separarse desesperada, aterrada, de retroceder, pero el agarre era fuerte, y ella seguía estando demasiado débil. Puso sus manos sobre las de él, pero fue en vano, ni en su mejor forma podía hacerle frente a la fuerza de Saga.

Sus piernas flaquearon y él la levantó, dejándola en una situación más precaria, retorció sus pies de la desesperación, tratando de decir algo, lo que fuera, pero su garganta estaba demasiado obstruida y la falta de oxígeno no la dejaba pensar en nada, salvo que con la tenue luz que los iluminaba…. El cabello de Saga lucía negro.

"¡No!"

Cuando pudo gritar quiso hacerlo de nuevo, pero ya no estaba en el balcón, estaba en su cama, sola, como al principio, nuevamente iluminada por la luz de las velas del candelabro, que aún no había sido removido de su lugar, y Saga… estaba despertando a unos metros suyos, alarmado por ella posiblemente.

Milo trató de sentarse en la cama, pero no solo la frenó el dolor, sino el hecho de que Argos estaba recostado sobre sus piernas.

"Milo" La cercanía repentina de Saga la puso nerviosa, y trató de alejarse, todavía no lograba borrar lo que acababa de ver de su mente "No te muevas" Le recriminó él mientras se subía un poco a la cama para alcanzarla, ella estaba muy agitada y no dejaba de verlo con desconfianza, pero nada de esto sorprendió al mayor, luego de lo que acababa de pasar esa tarde no le era extraño que Milo se sintiera algo vulnerable, quizás atemorizada, por más que fuera una amazona, después de todo había estado a punto de morir.

"Está bien, estás bien… tranquila"

La chica sabía que eso no era del todo verdad, su cuerpo entero le recordaba que no lo estaba, no estaba bien, y un espasmo de dolor la hizo quejarse, ya sin acallarlo ni un poco.

Saga sintió su estómago encogerse al verle semejante expresión de dolor, aunque ya la hubiera visto muchas veces en el pasado… y nuevamente era culpa de Camus, solo que esta vez no había podido auxiliarla, sino al revés.

"Es mejor que no te muevas aún" Con cuidado la ayudó a recostarse boca abajo sobre la cama, notando unas manchas rojas en la camisa que Milo llevaba puesta, la herida estaba sangrando otra vez, ella empezó a temblar.

"Tengo… mucho frío"

"Lo sé" Acarició sus cabellos, dejando finalmente la palma de su mano en la nuca, bajo las raíces, el contacto fue agradable para la amazona, aún más cuando experimentó una repentina calidez que la inundó y redujo sus escalofríos, supo lo que estaba haciendo sin preguntar, la calentaba con su cosmos, hubiera deseado poder hacer eso por su cuenta, no estar tan limitada.

"¿Cuánto llevo dormida?"

Mientras hablaba sintió como Argos caminaba por el colchón, hasta estar cerca de la cabecera, lo que no sabía es que Saga se había cansado de tratar de sacarlo y finalmente resignado.

"Tres días… perdiste mucha sangre"

Milo volvió a enfriarse al escucharlo, pero solo por dentro, no podía creer que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo.

Quería saber lo que había acontecido en su ausencia, pero no sabía dónde comenzar a preguntar o qué sería oportuno preguntar, existía también la posibilidad de que Saga no supiera quién la atacó y ella los pusiera en evidencia. Nerviosa con esa idea terminó callando y liberando un par de suspiros, no supo en qué momento volvió a dormirse, pero la próxima vez que abrió los ojos lo hizo porque el doctor Ulises la estaba moviendo para revisarla.

"Ha evolucionado bien, pero necesita comer, no tengo más suero para ella"

Esa era otra novedad para Milo, le habían estado inyectando suero… eso le molestó, había dado órdenes de reservar esas cosas para situaciones extremas, no lograba entender que la suya lo había sido.

"Ya deje de manosearme" Protestó desganada, mientras empujaba el colchón con sus antebrazos para incorporarse, seguía boca abajo.

Escucharla hizo sobresaltar al médico, fue atacado por una mezcla de pena y sorpresa, la reacción de Saga fue diferente, él ya había notado que la joven empezaba a despertarse, antes de que el cuerpo de Milo lo hiciera lo hizo su cosmos, luego siguió la manera en que apretaba la almohada, supo que era cuestión de breves instantes antes de que se hiciera escuchar, y no lo decepcionó, le alivió escuchar esa protesta, sonaba a la amazona que conocía.

"Espera" Saga se apresuró a asistirla, al verla batallar con el temblor de sus brazos, dudaba que Milo ya hubiera notado que estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba, motivo por el que se apresuró envolverla con una sábana y ayudarla a sentarse.

La joven se sentía un poco menos adolorida, pero mucho más débil y mareada, tenía una punzada en un punto de la cabeza que la obligaba a fruncir el ceño y su espalda seguía destruida, no se animaba a arquearla, temerosa de abrir los puntos que debería tener, era evidente que eso dejaría una desagradable cicatriz.

"Es bueno verla mejor excelencia"

Milo no necesitó leer la mente de Saga para saber lo raro que le había sido escuchar a alguien llamarla así, después de todo era una mujer, todos en el santuario se referían de esa manera solo al patriarca, con ese y otros apelativos ceremoniales.

"Gracias Doctor Ulises" Murmuró, no queriendo hablar fuerte, se sentía como en medio de una desagradable resaca, la mano se Saga moviendo su flequillo y tomando su frente la sobresaltó un poco.

"Está demasiado caliente ahora"

"Es normal" Aseguró de inmediato el doctor "Esta afiebrada, paso por una hipotermia y sangrado intenso, una fiebre es la menor de las preocupaciones, debería tomar un baño de agua tibia"

"Está bien… pero quiero que la revise en unas horas, que haya bajado"

El doctor sonrió, pensando en la ironía de que fuera la pareja del paciente quien le dijera lo que tenía que hacer, pero era leve al lado de lo que habían sido los tres últimos días, el nuevo patriarca había estado insoportable, desconfiaba de sus diagnósticos, discutía cada decisión que tomaba… y se puso histérico mientras lo veía coser la herida de su mujer, pese a que le pidió más de una vez que saliera fuera, que no necesitaba su asistencia, el muy necio se negó y le reclamó todas las veces que la vio gemir inconsciente, pese a que él le aseguró que la joven ni se acordaría en el estado que estaba.

"De acuerdo, daré una ronda más tarde" Respondió el médico antes de retirarse y dejarlos a solas.

Milo ni se molestó en saludar, la cabeza seguía dándole vueltas, de repente solo quería volver a dormir, pero a la vez odiaba ese sentimiento, la sensación de inutilidad y vulnerabilidad.

Estaba demasiado ocupada autocompadeciendose para notar a tiempo que Saga la estaba levantando.

"¿Qué haces?" Su voz sonó aún más cansada que la primera vez que se quejó, y no tuvo respuesta, el mayor la tenía en brazos y estaba alejándose de la cama, Milo tardó en entender sus intenciones, pero cuando cruzaron el umbral de la puerta del cuarto de baño no tuvo ninguna duda. "¿Qué crees que haces?" De repente se sentía con fuerzas renovadas.

"Ya escuchaste al médico, necesitas darte un baño"

Milo no podía estar más de acuerdo, se sentía sucia y transpirada, pero no podía creer las intensiones de Saga de ser él quien la bañara, que le permitiera hacer eso a una de las doncellas ya sería mucho.

"¡Tú no vas a hacerlo! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!" Se sacudió intentando que la soltara, pero solo consiguió ser sostenida con más fuerza.

"Ya, tranquila" La sentó en un diván cerca de la orilla de la gran pileta del templo patriarcal. "No voy a hacerte nada, estás herida Milo" Le dijo con toda la sincera que pudo transmitirle, la que no al convenció en lo absoluto, mucho menos con lo lejos que habían llegado la última vez que ella le permitió acercarse confiadamente.

Saga se aproximó a controlar la temperatura del agua y preparar todo lo necesario mientras Milo no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Estaba demasiado adolorida para siquiera pararse, odiaba sentirse así, no era suficiente con que él la pusiera vulnerable emocionalmente… ahora su cuerpo también lo estaba, débil y sumiso a las ocurrencias de Saga.

Cansada soltó un suspiro, el que consiguió que su compañero volviera a verla, en esos momentos Milo ya no le prestaba atención, no parecía hacerlo a nada en particular, lucía tan cansada y derrotada que él mismo tuvo que contener varios suspiros, había mucho que tenían que hablar desde el incidente, pero era lo suficientemente prudente para no importunarla con ello mientras estaba tan convaleciente.

"Ven" Con ese sencillo pedido se anunció para que ella lo notara cuando estuvo todo listo, Milo miró la mano que estaba sobre su hombro, luego los ojos atentos de Saga a sus expresiones, supuso que era la manera en que él trataba de ser menos invasivo, la sutil manera en que le pedía que cediera en vez de seguir empujándola hasta donde quería que fuera, la amazona hubiera seguido dándole problemas, de no ser porque en verdad quería bañarse, y la idea de ser aseada por las doncellas no la hacía mucho más feliz.

De mala gana asintió y fue la señal que Saga tomó para alzarla de nuevo y llevarla hasta la escalinata que daba ingreso a la gran piscina, la ausencia del denso vapor le hizo saber a Milo que habían enfriado un poco el agua, lo cual le pareció un alivio.

El guardian del rayo la ayudó a pararse en uno de los escalones de mármol que ya estaba ligeramente sumergido, la sensación tibia y húmeda en sus pequeños pies le pareció reconfortante.

Milo tuvo un sobresalto cuando Saga empezó a sacarle la camisa, la única prenda que la cubría, salvo por el vendaje que envolvía su busto y espalda.

"No puedes bañarte vestida" Se justificó con paciencia "No voy a tocarte Milo, tranquilízate"

"Tampoco quiero que me veas" Refunfuñó malhumorada.

Saga pensó en decirle que él ya la había visto desnuda, en varias ocasiones de hecho, pero supuso que era una de esas veces en las que tener la razón no le serviría de nada, Milo no solo era orgullosa, estaba en una situación de mucha desventaja y una actitud de superioridad solo lo empeoraría.

"Pues no te veré"

Esa promesa no la tranquilizó ni un poco, pero Milo tampoco tenía muchas opciones, como la mayoría del tiempo, solo le quedaba confiar en Saga.

No escuchando más protestas, el mayor procedió a deslizar esa prenda lejos de la piel de su pequeña esposa, estaba manchada con sangre, cada vez que ella se movía un poco la herida parecía abrirse, arrancaría las manos de Shura en cuanto lo viera.

"¿Puedes levantar los brazos? Quiero aflojar las vendas, así podrás quitártelas"

Tampoco le pareció buena idea hacerle saber que él se encargó de limpiarla y reemplazarle el vendaje varias veces en esos días, Milo no necesitaba saber tanto de lo que había pasado con su cuerpo mientras estaba inconsciente.

La chica levantó un poco los brazos y él puedo cumplir su cometido. Al sentir que la gaza empezaba a ceder Milo juntó el valor para caminar escalones abajo, hasta que el agua cubrió su desnudes, la humedad sobre la herida no fue nada agradable, pero en cuestión de minutos lo olvidó por completo y se relajó, cerrando sus ojos, una agradable fragancia flotaba en el aire, y de no ser porque no tenía ganas de platicar le hubiera preguntado a Saga por ella.

Cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró con que Argos la observaba, del otro lado de la piscina, estaba parado, majestuoso como siempre al igual que inquietante.

Su presencia ahí le recordó a Milo el sueño que había tenido y tuvo deseos de nadar hasta él y hacerle algunas preguntas, entre ellas que rayos estaba pasando, cuál era su función, una parte suya pensaba que estaba dándole demasiada importancia, con la cantidad de narcóticos que debía tener encima, a juzgar por su adormecimiento, lo mas coherente era considerar todo eso un simple delirio, pero a la vez sabía que algo andaba mal, lo sentía en el aire, la presencia de Argos, la visita extraña en el templo de Hera, la niña muerta, la llegada de Aristo, todo parecía formar parte de un gran rompecabezas del que le faltaban muchas piezas para poder adivinar su forma, y las que tenía no encajaban entre ellas.

Olvidó lo que pensaba cuando vio a Saga, descalzo también, en los escalones de la piscina, esperando a que ella se acercara, internamente agradeció que no la estuviera mandoneando para variar, pero supuso que esa nueva conducta solo duraría hasta que él dejara de sentir pena por ella.

Sin ganas de dar problemas innecesarios se acercó y sentó cerca de él abrazando su pecho ya que el agua solo le llegaba a la cintura, Saga descendió un poco más, mojando el pantalón que traía, y le facilitó una canastita con esponja y jabones.

"¿Necesitas que te ayude?"

Milo negó de inmediato, demasiado avergonzada, pero sabiendo en el fondo que era una mentira, su espalda la estaba matando, apenas podía mover sus hombros sin soltar quejidos de dolor, pero no le parecía una buena idea dejar que Saga tallara su cuerpo.

Tomó como pudo el jabón, lo frotó en la suave esponja y empezó a pasarla por sus brazos, busto, todo su abdomen, Saga en esos instantes solo veía el cabello que le caía sobre la espalda, deseando moverlo para que no ensuciara la herida. Cuando pudo dejar de sentirse angustiado por eso volvió a concentrarse en toda Milo, en el tiempo que llevaba cuidándola no se había detenido a verla en verdad, su atractivo y desnudez habían pasado a segundo plano cuando casi perdió la vida y lucía tan débil, pálida. En esos momentos seguía demasiado pálida para su gusto, aunque el doctor Ulises asegurara que era algo normal, su cuerpo era tan delgado, pequeño, que como muchas veces le llevó a preguntarse… ¿Cómo pudo volverse una amazona dorada? Sin embargo bastaba ver a Milo combatir para recordar porque era la primer mujer en la historia en conseguirlo, ella no requería de una descomunal fuerza bruta, era rápida, ágil, certera, sumamente calculadora antes de atacar, una guerrera perfecta, o casi perfecta, pues tenía un enorme defecto, su compasión, la que la llevaba a dar segundas oportunidades, el aspecto de su personalidad que lo dejaba en una situación completamente comprometedora, ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella cuando él acabara con Camus? Si no fue capaz de odiarlo cuando la traicionó por el enemigo y casi dejó morir incinerada. La otra pregunta recurrente que solía atacarle… ¿Era solo su amigo?

"Saga"

La voz de Milo lo devolvió a la realidad, ella seguía dándole la espalda, pero se viró levemente para asegurarse de que siguiera detrás suyo "¿Me… pasas la esponja?"

Recién en ese momento notó que esta flotaba a poca distancia de la joven, quien aparentemente no conseguía levantar su brazo lo suficiente para alcanzarla. Incómodo por la precaria condición de Milo se apresuró a cumplir con el pedido, pero en vez de entregársela le movió el cabello a un lado y empezó a tallarle suavemente la espalda, cuidando no tocar la herida, esperó escuchar alguna protesta más, pero al no recibir ninguna imaginó que la chica la había llegado a la conclusión, por su cuenta, de que eso era necesario, lo cual también le pareció triste.

La ayudó a lavar su cabello con cuidado, y le indicó que echara la cabeza para atrás al enjuagarla con un cuenco de agua.

Cuando terminaron Milo se puso de pie y Saga la envolvió en una enorme toalla para volver a cargarla de regreso a las habitaciones.

Sentada sobre la cama, la amazona esperó pacientemente mientras Saga desinfectaba de nuevo su herida y volvía a vendarla, prestándole luego otra de sus camisas, si bien Milo ya había sido provista de ropa de cama más femenina, él ya había notado que por algún motivo prefería la suya, imaginando que era la costumbre de usar ropa de varón, lejos estaba de entender que era únicamente porque eran de él.

Ni bien Milo fue arropada cayó en un sueño profundo, antes de lo que Saga hubiera querido, ya que esperaba poder hacerla comer algo, pero concluyó que había tenido suficiente.

Fueron unas horas más de quietud.

La próxima vez que Milo despertó Saga ya no estaba con ella, el doctor Ulises había regresado, junto con algunas doncellas, y el resto de su recuperación fue en compañía de ellos.

Fue lenta, aburrida y en una extraña soledad, pues llegó el punto en que Saga no aparecía en su alcoba ni para descansar, y nadie le daba explicaciones al respecto, no es que Milo las pidiera, al menos no en voz alta.

Argos tampoco volvió a aparecer, al menos no cerca de ella, siempre lo divisaba a la distancia por los ventanales del templo, cerca de los campos de entrenamiento, los almacenes, la fuente… donde fuera que estuviera Saga.

Al cabo de una semana Milo consideró que su paciencia se había agotado por completo, por lo que tras tomar un baño sola, se dio de alta por su cuenta, vistió y salió de esa aburrida alcoba directo al mundo exterior, o esas eran sus intenciones cuando Saga la interceptó en la puerta, jamás aparecía a verla últimamente, pero tenía un don especial para saber en qué momento debía incordiar, solo que en esa ocasión el hastío y preocupación habían hecho estragos en el humor de Milo… y ya no recordaba sus planes de ser complaciente y obediente.

"Quítate" Le gruñó apretando los dientes, ansiaba tanto salir que si trataba de impedírselo se olvidaría de quién era él y comenzarían una guerra de los mil días.

Saga suspiró tratando de ser paciente. Sabía que tarde o temprano Milo se cansaría de tanto encierro y no lo había decepcionado, de eso y el hecho de que él la estuviera evitando, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer los cambios necesarios para que la situación mejorara, al menos era lo que había pensado toda esa semana separados, tenerla entre cuatro paredes parecía ser lo ideal, y algo que podía hacer con o sin la cooperación de Milo, después de todo su deber era garantizar su seguridad, si la misma Athena pudo habitar en sus habitaciones privadas en todas sus vidas…. La amazona delante de él bien podía seguir su ejemplo, pero Milo no era Athena, no tenía su armonía, y definitivamente no le sentaba bien el encierro, no se podía retener un espíritu tan libre y orgulloso, y Saga ya no deseaba hacerlo.

"Hablemos" Propuso pacíficamente, queriendo tomarla por los hombros pero ella retrocedió unos pasos evitando el contacto, en sus ojos se notaba lo molesta que estaba con él.

"No quiero hablar, quiero salir, quítate"

"Milo, por favor…"

"¡Es tarde para hablar, Saga!"

Ella había esperado días a que él se dignara a dedicarle unas palabras, a explicarle lo que había pasado, a hacerle preguntas, a saber qué había pasado con sus amigos, en esos momentos quería averiguarlo por su cuenta.

"Buenos días señorita Milo"

La segunda voz la desconcertó, como la pena de saber que no estaban solos en esa discusión, Aristo aguardaba a espaldas de Saga.

Milo los miró a ambos unos segundos, considerando sus opciones, bien podía hacerlo a un lado y marcharse, pero el que el otro caballero estuviera ahí le decía que algo pasaba, sino Saga no lo traería a su alcoba.

"Milo…"

Odiaba ceder, odiaba dejarle hacer siempre lo que él quería, pero lamentablemente era demasiado consciente para ignorarlos por completo.

"Hablemos… pero afuera" De ninguna manera pensaba permanecer ni un segundo más en ese lugar y estaba dispuesta a discutirle ese asunto a Saga hasta las últimas consecuencias, pero la sorprendió al acceder sin problemas a su petición.

"Está bien, pero ponte primero tu armadura"

El enojo de Milo se disipó por completo en esos momentos y sus ojos se abrieron a toda su extensión, no dando crédito a lo que oía, paseó su mirada entre ambos, buscando una explicación a todo eso, pero en Saga no podía ver más que la seriedad que siempre mostraba, algo intensificada y con ojos cansados, mientras que Aristo… era Aristo, con esa molesta sonrisa que nunca se le iba con nada.

Milo no supo qué decir por unos minutos, era lo que mas deseaba, pero no terminaba de creer que Saga se hubiera vuelta atrás con una orden que provenía de la misma Hera, eso la llenaba de preguntas, pero a la vez no le importaba mucho conocer la respuesta, por lo que supo que era todo lo que debía responder, solo un asentimiento y de inmediato invocó a escorpio con su cosmos dorado, fueron segundos para que el frío metal envolviera su cuerpo, ciñéndose a la perfección a ella, Milo contuvo un suspiro de alivio, en verdad había pensado que no volvería a sentirlo.

"Vamos" Le dijo Saga sin más preámbulos, empujándola por la espalda, rumbo a la salida.

En el desayunador se acomodaron los tres, pero no en la tradicional mesa alargada, sino en una redonda que quedaba sobre los balcones, desde donde se podía ver los dormitorios de los soldados a la distancia.

Milo agradeció ese cambio, quería estar lo más lejos del encierro posible, y en esos momentos volvía a respirar algo de aire fresco y tenía un ángulo diferente al de su propio balcón.

Ni bien se sentaron no tardaron en ser atendidos por dos doncellas jóvenes, Milo solo reconoció a una de ella, a la otra nunca la había visto, pero supuso que era parte del remanente que se había traído recientemente a trabajar al santuario.

Las jóvenes le sirvieron Café con algunos bizcochos calientes, y dejaron sobre la mesa una pequeña jarrita con leche tibia y un tazón de uvas.

Los hombres optaron por tomar solo café, aún en silencio, Milo iba a servirse leche, como cada mañana, pero un ruido la distrajo, a su altura, sobre la baranda del balcón, alguien la observaba, y no era humano, tampoco Argos.

"¿Un gato?"

Los dos caballeros también lo habían notado, solo que no parecieron tan sorprendidos como ella.

"Sí, de hecho hay tres ahora" Le explicó Aristo mientras cortaba uno de los bizcochos para untarle manteca "Y un perro, me sorprende no los notara, son verdaderamente ruidosos"

Milo pestañeó dos veces confundida, sobraba aclarar que esos eran nuevos inquilinos también, que seguramente llegaron con la gente nueva, pero no dejaba de serle extraño que Saga accediera a dejarlos quedar.

El gato empezó a maullar, era peludo y blanco con manchas marrones, caminaba con habilidad paseándose de un lado a otro.

"Maldición, Constanza, llévate a ese gato" El ceño fruncido de Saga le dejó claro a Milo que estaba agotando su paciencia, ninguno de ellos estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con animales, aunque ella un poco, en Escorpio hubo una temporada que tuvo un gato… hasta que su maestro lo descubrió.

"Espera, tiene hambre"

Tomando una taza vacía la llenó con la leche tibia y la colocó en el suelo, llamándolo al animal, que no sin cierta desconfianza, se fue acercando hasta atacar el alimento.

"¿Le gustan los animales, señorita?" Inquirió Aristo intrigado.

"Creo que… algo"

"Claro que le gustan, sino ¿Por qué tendría un pavo real?" Murmuró Saga sin mirarla.

Milo hubiera querido aclarar que eso tenía otra explicación, pero decidió seguir sin ventilar esa información.

"Además es vegetariana"

Esa no era la charla que ella quería tener en esos momentos, Aristo volvía a mirarla con cierta fascinación.

"Eso explica muchas cosas"

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" Le interrogó de inmediato, de nuevo a la defensiva.

"Milo" Saga la detuvo, a sabiendas que lo que respondiera su compañero podría ocasionar todo un pleito con ella. "A partir de hoy tendrás guardia personal"

Ese anuncio consiguió distraerla para que olvidara el asunto, se giró para ver a Saga.

"¿Qué?"

"Le he pedido a Aristo que ocupe ese rol"

"¿Qué?" Volvió a repetir Milo con la boca abierta y paralizada.

"¿No es genial? Pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos, señorita" Aristo siempre sabía que decir para desgracia de Saga "Desayunaremos, almorzaremos, veremos la puesta del sol…"

"¡De ninguna manera!" El estallido de Milo no se hizo esperar "¡Esto es ridículo! No necesito que nadie me este cuidando" Declaró poniéndose de pie para azotar ambas palmas sobre la mesa.

"Milo por poco te matan, dos veces, primero en el otro santuario…" Añadió Saga, aunque la primera herida que recibiera Milo en realidad no fuera tan grave.

"¡Estaba ayudando a tu diosa!"

"Y ahora en éste mismo santuario…"

"¡Te atacaban a ti!"

Aristo se cruzó de brazos y extendió la silla hacía atrás, arqueando una ceja.

"Empiezo a notar un patrón de conducta"

"¡Tú cállate!" Milo solo le prestó atención los segundos necesarios para decirle eso, luego sus ojos volvieron a arremeter contra Saga, quien batallaba internamente para no perder la paciencia.

"¿Eres capaz de entender tu importancia para el santuario en éste momento? ¿Para la humanidad? No se trata solo de ti"

"¡Por supuesto que se trata de mí! No crees que pueda cuidarme sola"

"Milo, por favor, ¿Debo recordarte Asgard?"

La joven casi mordió su lengua al escucharlo, ese había sido un golpe bajo, dado sin un poco de anestesia, el recuerdo de Shaka cuidándola luego de rescatarla del rio le despertó mucha vergüenza, como la situación en que Saga la encontrará mas adelante, en la trampa de Surt.

"Oh, ¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro que te conviene que sacar trapos viejos? Porque tienes demasiados, ¿Cuál primero? ¿Cabo Sunion?" El golpe fue certero, por que la paz de Saga se escapó por todos sus poros.

"Eres la menos indicada para hablar al respecto"

"¿Qué quisiste decir?"

"Excelencia"

La voz de Shaina los interrumpió, acababa de entrar portando su armadura, acompañada de un Andrómeda que lucía muy preocupado.

"Ahora no, se estaba poniendo interesante" Protestó Aristo, ganándose un gesto fúrico de Saga.

"¿Qué ocurre Ofiuco? Estoy ocupado ahora"

"Lo sé, pero me pidió que le mantuviera avisado en caso de alguna reacción y… la hubo, será mejor que venga"

El guardián del rayo asintió y se puso de pie con desgane, frente a la confusa mirada de Milo.

"¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Qué esta pasando?"

"Hablaremos en la noche, Aristo te la encargo"

"¡Saga!"

Llamarlo fue una pérdida de tiempo, desapareció con los recién llegados, dejándole una mezcla de enojo y frustración, ¿Qué podía ser tan importante para que se fuera en medio de una discusión?

Masculló unas maldiciones en griego antes de dejarse caer de nuevo en la silla, masajeándose la cabeza.

"Ánimos señorita Milo, será divertido"

La amazona no tuvo deseos de gastarse en volver a pedirle silencio.

"Podemos hacernos la manicure, pedicure, permanente"

"Siempre sabe que decir, ¿No?" Le gruñó.

"Sí, es una especie de Don, sabe, como la super fuerza, impactante belleza…"

Siguió exagerando su ego mientras Milo lo observaba con desgano, sí, era un hombre impresionantemente atractivo… para quien no conociera de ante mano a Saga, la parte de su fuerza era la única que en verdad le intrigaba, aún no había visto nada de él en ese aspecto, de hecho recién en esos momentos se dio cuenta que en realidad no sabía cuál era su armadura.

"Sí, sí, sí, ¿Cuál es su cargo?" Lo interrumpió sin venir escuchándolo.

"¿Disculpe?"

"Tiene una armadura"

"Por supuesto" Se sonrió.

"¿ Y esa es…?" Insistió.

El rubio pareció estar a punto de contestar, cuando una toz los distrajo a ambos.

"¿Qué le pasa a ese animal?"

A unos metros de ellos, el gato que se les acercara empezaba a actuar extraño, se retorcía y hacía arcadas.

"Debe estarse ahogando" Se puso de pie, no muy segura de lo que podía hacer, no sabía nada de animales.

Pero su teoría quedó descartada cuando una espuma blanca le cubrió el hocico, y tras dar unas vueltas el felino quedó planchado en el piso, cual alfombra.

Milo no se atrevió a tocarlo para corroborarlo, pero la inmovilidad en la panza le confirmó que estaba muerto.

Su mente trabajó de inmediato atando cabos y su mirada se posó sobre la inocente jarrita de leche, de la que había estado a punto de beber minutos atrás. Sintió una fuerte aprensión, que aumentó al mirar a Aristo a la cara y ver el radical cambio que había sufrido, no había una sola chispa de picardía o alegría ahí en esos momentos, estaba desfigurado por una ira asesina.

 **Hasta aquí**

¿Me matan si digo que tenía éste capítulo trabado en la escena del desayuno hace como tres meses? Seh, mátenme, debí subirlo y ya, pero estaba re bloqueada, demasiados líos personales y cuando me sentaba a escribir y no fluía… pues no fluía.

Mil perdones, me he sentido muy culpable de no continuarlo, de ninguna manera quiero dejarlo inconcluso, ni a Inalcanzable, siga o no siga escribiendo fanfics los quiero terminar, y bien, no a las patadas, así que si aún queda algún lector intentaré actualizar semanalmente y ponerme al día.

Bueno, ahora, al fic.

Mmm ¿Bizarro? Pues ya todo irá cobrando sentido, aún que ya varias cartas están sobre la mesa, mirando con cierto detalle podrán entender lo que esta pasando, sino todo será revelado a su momento.

A ver, Review anónimos:

 **Just Me:** Gracias por tu Review y ánimos, espero éste capítulo te gustara, lamento tanta demora!

Y a todos Felices Pascuas!


	10. Capitulo 10: Sin piedad

**El trofeo**

 **Capítulo 10: Sin piedad**

 **Flash back**

"Te amo"

Milo contuvo un suspiro al escucharlo, no la estaba tomando por sorpresa, se lo veía venir desde hacía meses, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Kanon lo dijera, y se sentía tan mal como imaginó que sería.

"Te amo Milo" Insistió el gemelo. Estaban solos a los alrededores del santuario, habían salido, junto con otros soldados, a evaluar el daño ocasionado por el último ataque, y entre cadáveres, sangre y lamentos… Kanon pensó que era un buen momento para soltar esa confesión que lo estaba ahogando, ahí, en medio de tanta muerte, impulsado por el pensamiento de que no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría para hacerlo, sofocado por tanta tragedia, caos.

Milo le dada la espalda, su armadura dorada estaba sucia por los dos jóvenes que había ayudado a trasladar a la fuente y en esos momentos se dedicaba a mirar los cuerpos mutilados con desasosiego, los demás caballeros tardarían en regresar, los enfermos y heridos eran prioridad sobre los muertos… y eran menor cantidad, esperaba que hubiera tiempo de darles una apropiada sepultura antes de que la carroña llegara, Shura había sugerido solo quemarlos… pero en el santuario hacía demasiado años que no se practicaban esos métodos antiguos, Milo creía que merecían una tumba… aún que no les quedara nadie que los honrara siquiera.

Fue ese momento, verla de perfil, abatida, con sus ojos llenos de tantos sentimientos y desesperación, lo que impulsó a Kanon, lo que lo hizo dar un paso al frente y abrirle su corazón, había más que una confesión ahí, existía una necesidad, la necesidad de cuidarla, de tener el derecho de hacerlo, no contener los tremendo deseos que sentía de abrazarla.

"Kanon…" La manera en que Milo arrastró su nombre lo dijo todo, pero él ya esperaba ese tipo de respuesta, él sabía muy bien a quien pertenecía el corazón de la amazona, que ella no quería ni pensar en una relación, pero no necesitaba tanto…

"Sé que no sientes lo mismo" La ayudó, acortando el espacio entre ambos, Por la marcada diferencia de estatura Milo tuvo que levantar la mirada para seguir viéndolo a los ojos "Pero si solo me dejarás…."

"Kanon, por favor…"

"Déjame estar contigo"

La joven no hacia ningún movimiento, pero cuando el mayor intentó besarla retrocedió un paso, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que nadie la tocara con ese tipo de intenciones, no tenían lugar en su vida, ni siquiera con Kanon.

El gemelo se mostró apesadumbrado por el claro rechazo, y aguardó en silencio a que Milo dijera alguna palabra, saber si estaba incómoda, o enojada, solo se mantenía mirando a otro lado, con sus brazos cruzados, como queriendo mantener sus cuerpos aún más alejados.

Y por unos instantes el silencio los invadió otra vez, Kanon no sabía qué hacer, y Milo no parecía estar por dar el primer paso, el mayor sabía que no tendrían mucho más tiempo a solas, en instantes alguien se acercaría a la escena para recibir órdenes.

"Di algo al menos…" Le imploró, en su mente no había imagino un escenario en el que Milo se arrojara a sus brazos… pero nunca imaginó que podría ni siquiera hablarle.

La escuchó suspirar, y cuando esas turquesas se regresaron a verlo pudo notar toda la angustia que le estaba provocando, el caos que había dentro de la joven que amaba, y que cuando ella habló batallaba para que su voz no se quebrara.

"¿También te iras?"

La pregunta, dicha con un tono de reclamo, lo dejó a él sin palabras, y Milo tuvo que ser más específica.

"Si te digo que no, te iras ¿Verdad? También vas a dejarme"

El corazón de Kanon experimentó una nueva opresión, y sin dudarlo volvió a acercarse para tomarla por los hombros con fuerza, obligándola a enfrentarlo.

"Yo jamás voy a dejarte, ¿Me escuchas? Yo, Kanon de Géminis" Citó intencionalmente el rango que ella le profiriera al extenderle su perdón durante la guerra contra Hades "Jamás voy a abandonarte, mi vida está en tus manos Milo… una vez más"

La amazona liberó un suspiro y dirigió su mirada a un punto alejado en el suelo, incapaz de soportar la intensidad de esos ojos esmeralda. Un asentimiento fue todo lo que pudo ofrecerle, aún que su mente no dejó de profesar el mismo reclamo silencioso a los dioses "¿Por qué no pudo ser él? ¿Por qué le enviaron a Saga?

 **End Flash Back**

Saga regresaba intranquilo, había muchas cosas que tenía que hablar con Milo y tenía todo el día por delante, pero los recientes acontecimientos lo llevaban a pensar que no sería buena idea esperar a la noche, en el santuario era difícil mantener un secreto, si Milo no estaba al tanto de todo lo que estaba pasando era porque no había salido de su cuarto en mucho tiempo… lamentablemente esa realidad acababa de cambiar, y era mejor que supiera todo de él y no de algún guardia suelto de lengua.

Pero todo plan que preparara se desbarató cuando escuchó el escándalo proveniente de uno de los edificios… el mismo comedor de los soldados.

Apresuró el paso para llegar, viendo que no era el único atraído por el ruido, ya varios curiosos se estaban agolpando en las puertas y por un momento pensó que se encontraría con una pelea de índole personal salida de control, no sería la primera de la semana, las personas tenían poca paciencia desde el apocalipsis.

No tuvo reparos en abrirse el paso empujando a los intrusos y antes de que pudiera ver algo reconoció la voz alterada de Milo, seguida por un rugido de Aristo.

"¡Le he dicho que se retire!"

Saga quedó verdaderamente confundido, frente a él estaban los sirvientes del santuario, todos amontonados en un rincón, algunas de las doncellas temblaban y lloraban, Aristo y Milo discutían, mientras Orfeo de Lyra hacía varios intentos de tomarla del brazo, parado detrás de ellas.

"¡Tócame y te mueres!" Esa amenaza había sido para el músico que no dejaba de insistir con cautela, y al voltearse a ver hacia atrás su expresión iracunda cambió a una de ansiedad por dar con la presencia del guardián del rayo.

"¡Saga!"

"¿Qué está pasando?" Inquirió observando con detalle todo, buscándole algún sentido, hacia un rato los dos estaban desayunando pacíficamente y ahora parecían a punto de matarse frente a la servidumbre que los veía horrorizados.

"¡Aristo se volvió loco!" Lo señaló como si estuviera acusando a uno de sus compañeros de entrenamiento con su maestro.

Saga observó al rubio y éste se agitó el cabello con gesto exasperado.

"¿Por qué….?"

"¡No es verdad, excelencia, no es verdad!" Lloró desconsolada una de las mujeres, la más anciana, abrazada a un muchacho que parecía ser su hijo.

"Señorita Milo, por última vez, necesito que se retire" Pronunció con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba "Saga y yo podemos encargarnos de esto"

"¡No me voy a ir a ninguna parte!"

"¡¿Podría alguien aquí explicarme lo que pasa?! ¿Acaso se terminó la leche o qué?"

Saga eligió las peores palabras, la mueca en cara de Aristo lo dijo todo al igual que la repentina incomodidad de Milo.

"Sí, se les terminó la sin veneno quizás"

El ex geminiano tardó en procesar esas palabras, pero los otros dos no tuvieron problemas en seguir sin él.

"¡No fueron ellos! No puedes hacer esas acusaciones a la ligera"

"¡Señorita! ¡Aún si no envenenaron su comida son los responsables! ¡Es su responsabilidad que llegue en condiciones a su mesa! No tienen cómo eludirlo"

Saga quedó verdaderamente en shock al escuchar las últimas declaraciones que dejaban bien el claro cuál era el problema.

"¡¿Trataron de envenenar a Milo?!"

Ese reclamo ya no fue hacia su compañero de misión, lo gritó directo a los acusados que no hacían más que retorcerse en un rincón como animalitos asustados, y tras oírlo varios volvieron a llorar y asegurar que no sabían de lo que les estaban hablando.

"¡De no haber sido por el estúpido gato ella sería la que estaría retorciéndose en el suelo como contorsionista!"

Milo avanzó para colocarse en frente del grupo de sirvientes, ella no podía creer aquello, pese a que lo vio, ninguna de esas personas tenía motivos para tratar de matarla, quería pensar que ni siquiera las nuevas… ellas no la conocían siquiera, nada de eso parecía tener sentido, le era más sencillo pensar que el animal murió de alguna causa previa… que alguien lo envenenó antes de que ella pudiera verlo… todo eso tenía que ser un error.

"Esto es una locura"

"Por última vez señorita… retírese, no me obligue…"

"¿A qué?" Milo dio un paso al frente encarándolo, Saga pudo notar la contrariedad en los ojos de su colega y sintió empatía, no era fácil lidiar con ella cuando se ponía en ese plan "¿Vas a obligarme? Tendrían que juntarte en pala si te atrevieras a tocarme"

"¡Suficiente!"

Ambos voltearon a verlo.

"Milo, Aristo tiene razón, no tienes nada que hacer aquí"

"¡Sí tengo! Si no lo hubiera seguido éste lunático los habría matado a todos ¡Para eso los reunió aquí! ¡Quiere colgarlos en el coliseo como advertencia a los demás!"

Saga no quiso romperle el corazón afirmando que él mismo estaba considerando esa posibilidad, pero Milo supo interpretar su silencio y quedó atónica.

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Tú también?"

No debió expresarlo en voz alta, eso solo ocasionó otro coro de ruegos y lamentos.

"¡A callar!" Fue el turno de gritar para el patriarca, observó al grupo, luego tanto a Milo como Aristo, las miradas estaban sobre él, todo el peso de la situación sobre sus hombros y no era agradable… tenía deseos de despedazarlos, no podía asimilar que Milo hubiera corrido peligro aún dentro de su propio templo, que el ataque fuera de alguien de adentro, pero sabía que ella no se lo perdonaría, no si no ofrecía alguna alternativa.

Tomando un poco de aire se concentró exclusivamente en los sirvientes, paseando sus ojos sobre todos y cada uno de ellos, los veintiuno, solo veía rostros asustados, personas que se sabían prontas a morir, no sintió pena, aborrecía a los cobardes, pero supo que sería difícil conseguir una confesión.

"Solo me interesa una persona, la que lo hizo, si la entregan los dejaré vivir"

Aristo se movió hacía él preparándose para protestar, pero cayó cuando Saga levantó su mano deteniéndolo, dudó pero acabó regresando a su sitio con la mandíbula tensa de la ira, Milo solo observaba todo en silencio.

"Si callan piensen que todos morirán hoy, quien lo haya hecho no se salvará, solo condenará a más"

Saga sabía que no habría confesión, si alguien estaba tan demente para llegar tan lejos como tratar de matar a su líder no lo confesaría para salvar a otros, callaría con la ridícula esperanza de poder salvarse a último momento, peor si alguno de ellos, provenientes del exterior, tenía algún vínculo con sus enemigos… si logró infiltrarse con el plan de lastimar a Milo seguiría siendo leal a su causa.

Por eso todos quedaron anonadados cuando una jovencita dio un paso al frente llorando, escondía su rostro tras una mano, la otra estaba ocupada abrazándose a su cintura, Constanza… una de las pocas que era originaria del santurio ateniense.

"¡Fui yo!" Confesó sin ser capaz de mirar a ninguno a la cara, tan ahogada en llanto que fue difícil entender sus palabras.

Milo y Saga se miraron, si bien no la trataban de manera personal… la conocían y era difícil de asimilar.

"¿Por qué?" Fue Milo la que habló, y su voz solo consiguió que la joven llorara con más fuerza, su llanto era desagradable y la estaba dejando sin aire.

"Constanza ¿Por qué?" Insistió.

"¡Perdóneme!" Cayó de rodillas llena de vergüenza "¡Por favor!" gritaba angustiada.

"¡Trataste de matar a tu señora!" Rugió furioso Aristo acercándose a ella, pero Milo lo tomó del brazo para que conservara la distancia, ella necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber el porqué.

"¡Yo no quería que muriera! ¡Lo juro! No sé por qué lo hice…estaba… estaba limpiando el depósito y lo vi… veneno para ratas" Otro gemido de dolor salió de su boca "¡Lo traje para la cocina, por las plagas! ¡No sé por qué lo puse en su leche! ¡No lo sé! ¡Perdóneme por favor!"

Milo se sintió palidecer, y el estómago de Saga se contrajo ante esa confesión 'Veneno para ratas' había tratado de matar a Milo… como si fuera una sucia y asquerosa rata, hacía demasiado tiempo que no sentía tanta ira.

"Orfeo… llévate mi mujer de regreso al templo principal"

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Quiso saber ella, con algo de temor, el estado de Saga no la dejaba tranquila, lucía aún más perturbado que Aristo cuando entro a ese lugar.

"Vete Milo"

La joven observó el cuadro completo impresionada aún, incapaz de comprender nada, pero aceptó obedecer en esa ocasión, lo que fuera a pasar ya no quería estar presente y no tenía palabras para defender a esa mujer.

Se evitó la vergüenza de ser arrastrada por Orfeo y salió por su cuenta, necesitaba aire con urgencia, el caballero de plata la siguió de cerca, quiso echarlo pero no estaba con ánimos de pelear ya con nadie, necesitaba estar sola, claro que eso último se veía difícil.

Llegó al templo principal y no se sorprendió cuando el caballero de plata la siguió al interior, Saga había dicho que quería que tuviera custodio, y parecía que Orfeo cubriría ese puesto hasta que Aristo se desocupara.

Milo tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala previa a su alcoba y al notar que su compañero no hacía lo mismo se lo indicó con la mano, le exasperaba que la mirara así desde arriba.

"Que locura" Murmuró ella. No recibió respuesta, solo permanecieron en silencio un largo rato, pero ella ya sabía que el músico era así, de muy pocas palabras, y no le diría nada a menos que le preguntara, recién cuando se pudo calmar decidió hacerlo. "Orfeo, ¿Qué pasó con el atentado?"

El santo la miró confundido.

"Se lo mismo que usted mi señora… fue una de las criadas…"

A Milo le avergonzó tener que aclararlo.

"Me refiero… al otro atentado"

Su compañero pareció dudar antes de contestar y Milo no necesitó leerle la mente para saber que Saga ya lo había coartado para que se callara.

"Te debes a mí antes que a él" Sabía que era injusta al ponerlo en esa situación pero no soportaba un minuto más de silencios.

"Fueron Shura de Capricornio y Camus de Acuario"

Milo ya sabía eso, pero ahora estaba al tanto de que Saga también, aunque curiosamente había omitido mencionarlo aún o reclamarle al respecto siendo que eran sus aliados.

"¿Y qué pasó con ellos? ¿Están bien?"

Orfeo nuevamente parecía no comprender la situación.

"Excelencia… ellos… trataron de matarla"

La amazona quedó muy descolocada por esa observación, hubiera esperado que él estuviera igual de preocupado.

"No, trataron de matar a Saga" Corrigió.

"Es igual"

Esa respuesta simplemente la escandalizó… ¿Ese era el mismo Orfeo que casi murió durante la toma del santuario? ¿Ahora era también leal a Saga, a Hera? Le costó asimilarlo, pero sacudió la cabeza decidiendo que la lealtad de sus compañeros era lo de menos, ella misma había cambiado de bando, Camus seguía siendo su prioridad.

"Dime de una vez, ¿Qué pasó?"

"Escaparon" La tranquilizó Orfeo "Lucharon contra Aristo, es lo que sé, debieron tener a más hombres con ellos porque alguien los ayudó a desaparecer, para cuando llegamos… ya no estaban"

Milo suspiró, Camus estaba bien, Shura también, eran buenas noticias, el problema en ese momento era Saga, ahora tenía confirmado que él los vio, supo que trataron de atacarlo, eso no se iba a quedar así, lo sabía.

"¿Seguro que es buena idea?"

"Fue tú idea"

"Por eso, es algo que yo haría… no tú"

Saga se permitió sonreír con cierta ironía, aún sentado en las gradas, a dónde lo acababa de encontrar Aristo, ya estaba anocheciendo.

"No me conoces ni un poco"

El rubio descendió un escalón para tomar asiento a su lado.

"No estaría tan seguro de ello"

Saga recargó su mentón en las manos que tenía entrelazadas y lo miró en espera de lo que diría.

"Estás aquí porque sabes que ella no va a dirigirte la palabra"

El guardián del rayo le regaló un asentimiento poco entusiasta.

"Eso significa que la empiezas a conocer a ella, no a mi" Suspiró "Lo cual no es un verdadero reto… Milo es muy transparente"

Aristo sonrió

"Eso no es verdad, esa mujer es todo un misterio, es imposible saber lo que esconde en esas turquesas, solo sé que quiere matarme, osea… lo usual"

Saga no estuvo del todo de acuerdo, decir que Milo era un libro abierto le parecía una exageración, podía reconocerlo, pero de ahí a que fuera imposible de leer… a él le bastaba mirarla fijamente para saber lo que había en sus ojos, todo lo que le quería decir y callaba.

"Te lo facilitaré, está preocupada por sus amiguitos, los que casi la matan, no me extrañaría que ya hubiera interrogado a Lyra"

Aristo arqueo una ceja.

"Y aun así lo mandaste con ella"

"Tenía otras prioridades" Se encogió de hombros.

"Muy bien, supongamos que es así, ¿Y ni un poco asustada por que la trataron de matar hoy?"

"No" Afirmó con seguridad "Se necesita más que eso para asustar a Milo, me sorprende que tenga tiempo de pensar en ella con todo el tiempo que gasta en pensar en los demás"

Si Saga hubiera volteado habría alcanzado a ver la sonrisa gatuna que se dibujó en la cara de su obligado compañero.

"En especial en ti, ¿No?" Creyó haberlo acorralado.

"Sí" Contestó sin emoción.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, guardando sus pensamientos unos instantes, pero no pudo callarlos mucho.

"Eso es lo único que se de esa mujer Saga, que por algún motivo que no logro entender… está loca por ti"

"Ya lo sé"

La poca reacción ante sus palabras terminó de descolocar a Aristo.

"¿Es todo lo que dirás?"

"Diles que escriban esas letras más grandes, debe poder leerse bien" Ordenó poniéndose de pie para comenzar a alejarse.

Saga sintió la mirada de Aristo sobre su espalda, pero no tenía tiempo para él y sus interrogatorios, había llevado a cabo muchos esa tarde, y se quedó con mucho para meditar también.

'Ella nos entregó ¡Se vendió a Hera! ¡Merecía morir! Por traidora'

Era una suerte que Milo saliera antes de que Constanza empezara a depurar todo ese veneno, y antes de que él la torturara hasta hacerla hablar.

Igual había algo en todo eso que le inquietaba, Constanza le recordó a la niña en el santuario de Hera, no podía unir ambos casos, pero no dejaba de ver similitudes, algo estaba pasando debajo de sus narices y no lograba verlo… debía ser más meticuloso, no era buen momento para pensar en nada más.

Un ruido lo alertó y volteó sobre sus talones, solo para encontrarse con que el pavo de Milo lo estaba siguiendo otra vez, ese maldito animal conseguía incomodarlo, pocas veces volteaba y él no estaba cerca, si no fuera por Hera ya lo habría invitado a visitar las cacerolas, había un perro en el santuario, empezaba a pensar en llevárselo a Milo para que se olvidara de esa cosa.

Decidió ignorarlo como siempre y seguir el ascenso a las doce casas, por mucho que quisiera postergarlo… dudaba que Milo no hubiera visto ya el cadáver de Constanza colgando de un largo poste del coliseo con el letrero 'Sin piedad para los traidores'

Finalmente Milo había accedido a permitir que Orfeo tocara para ella, el hombre prácticamente no hablaba y ella empezaba a aburrirse de esperar a Saga, ni siquiera estaba segura de que el muy cobarde diera la cara, hasta Aristo se había llegado a verla y tolerado la catarata de insultos que le dedicó por su conducta de la mañana, para su gran frustración no pareció muy afectado, solo le deseo las buenas noches y recordó a Orfeo que debía probar la comida de ella antes de dársela.

Milo no entendía a ese tipo, aunque empezaba a sentir respeto por su paciencia, en el fondo sabía que se había excedido con él y desquitado de todo lo que tenía ganas de decirle a Saga desde hacía días, de toda la frustración que le producía ser una prisionera en su hogar, haber perdido todas sus libertades de la noche a la mañana, no acababa de asimilar todo lo que había pasado… y todo lo que pasaría.

Cuando fue de noche supuso que Saga ya no se presentaría, por lo que salió a uno de los balcones a tomar aire y alejarse un poco de Orfeo… se arrepintió de inmediato al ver el nuevo estandarte del santuario.

'Esos estúpidos' Pensó indignada, aún a la distancia podía divisar eso que colgaba, no podía ser otra que Constanza… habían seguido con el plan de Aristo, de repente pensaba que se quedó corta con lo que le gritó momentos atrás.

Se cubrió el rostro tratando de calmarse y pensar razonablemente, todo eso le chocaba porque ella era un civil, no una guerrera… y por que aún no podía aceptarlo, era la primera vez que escuchaba que trataban de envenenar a un santo dorado… ¡O al patriarca! Lo que fuera ella para los demás, parecía absurdo, pero pasó.

No, no podía culparlos a ellos, Aristo y Saga estaban haciendo lo correcto, por macabro que pareciera… al menos le habían perdonado la vida a los demás criados. No dejaba de agradecer que Adara no perteneciera a la cocina del santuario, no hubiera querido verla ahí dentro esa mañana, por suerte ella estaba en otro cuarto jugando con el pequeño Calvin, al que con toda esa conmoción no había podido ver aún.

Ese último pensamiento la perturbó, él era su responsabilidad, su prioridad… y lo tenía muy descuidado a causa de su accidente. Tras considerarlo un poco se convenció de que no haría ningún mal si lo buscaba, al fin y al cabo estaba dentro del mismo recinto.

Al verla en la sala de nuevo Orfeo se puso de pie.

"¿Santidad?"

"Tranquilo, solo voy a otra habitación"

"Pero el patriarca…"

Milo sacudió una mano despidiendo sus palabras, las que no le interesaban, mañana comenzaría de nuevo con el plan de ser obediente a Saga, esa noche no estaba de humor para ser complaciente, solo quería ver a Calvin, quizás acostarlo con ella, si su querido esposo no iba a dar la cara no podría reclamarle eso.

Llegó a las habitaciones que estaban mas apartadas, y el llanto de Calvin la alertó, él no era un bebé ruidoso, no cuando se le estaba atendiendo.

"¿Adala?" Milo empujó la puerta, entrando a un cuarto pequeño, pobremente iluminado, y dio un respingo cuando vio a la joven en el suelo, pero esa distracción permitió que alguien la tomara por atrás, cubriéndole la boca.

Habría tratado de soltarse de no ser porque ella conocía demasiado bien esas manos heladas… esa acento.

"Milo"

"Camus…" Todo su cuerpo se aflojó, y cuando él la soltó volteo a verlo desesperada "¡Camus!"

Él le regaló una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa a antes de que lo abrazara con fuerza, siendo ella la que acabara gimiendo al recordar sus propias heridas.

El gesto de dolor que hizo incomodó a su amigo, que le puso una mano en el hombro.

"¿Milo?" En sus ojos podía ver la culpa que esta sintiendo, la que abatió a la joven.

"Estoy bien, tranquilo"

"Yo… no quería…"

"Lo sé" Le tomó del rostro y le sonrió, ella no estaba buscando una disculpa ni la quería "Que bueno que estés bien"

"Me preocupas mas tú" Acarició la mano que la chica puso en su mejilla, antes de apretarla "¿Qué te han hecho? Los vi juntos… ¿Acaso él…?"

"Nada, te lo juro, no me han hecho nada, estoy bien"

El llantón insistente del infante distrajo a ambos que miraron hacia su cuna, y tras otro intercambio de miradas Milo se adelantó, seguida muy cerca de Camus, para ir a ver al niño.

"¿Qué le hiciste a Adala?" Lo interrogó mientras estiraba los brazos para alzar al pequeño.

"Solo esta inconsciente" Respondió despreocupado, con sus ojos fijos en el niño que Milo comenzaba a acunar.

"Eso era innecesario" Lo miró con reproche.

"Aquí dentro ya no se sabe en quién confiar"

Milo hizo una mueca pero no supo que decir, Camus no esperó mucho, de inmediato observó a su alrededor.

"¿Quieres cargarlo…?" Se lo ofreció.

El francés negó de inmediato.

"Camus, es tu hijo"

"No tenemos tiempo ahora Milo, Shura espera afuera" La tomó por los hombros.

"Pero… Camus…"

"Tranquila, vamos a sacarte de aquí, pronto estarás libre"

Milo quedó en shock, por tercera vez ese día, sin palabras, no sabía qué responder, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, la puerta por la que había entrado fue forzada en ese instante dejando ver a Saga y Aristo.

"Qué grosería, ¿Te vas sin saludar, Camus?"

Hasta aquí

Y otra mega disculpa, pero bueno, poquito a poquito vamos avanzando con esto XD y sigo pie en mi promesa, de que lo voy a terminar.

Preguntas esta vez las dejo a los review, porque me imagino que habrá algunas.

Review anónimos:

Aye: Gracias XD y sí, tenían que interrumpir porque la autora (lease yo) quería retardar la charla de Milo y Saga un poco más XD ya que es el meollo del asunto muajajaja.

Y solo resta decir ¡Feliz fin de semana! Y buen comienzo de semana!

Háganme saber si siguen leyendo así no me deprimo (Inserte chantaje emocional aquí)


End file.
